Total Drama Island: Team remix
by Aya Williams
Summary: We all know what the teams were in Total drama island, But what if the teams were different? How would that affect things? New pairings, new alliances, and new rivalries. Throw in the two contestants from world tour and you've got yourself one alternate timeline! Will contain one M/M couple and one F/F couple so if you don't like that go read something else.
1. Not so happy campers part 1

A/N: Welcome to a little experiment of mine. So I'd like to begin by saying this is not a competition fic. I will not be going into detail about how things look or parts of the story that have not changed from canon much. If something important happens I'll cover it otherwise assume it happened similar to canon. This is more like a highlights reel.

Updates will happen when I feel like it.

It was the beginning of total drama island twenty-one campers have arrived just as they had in the original timeline but soon things would start to change. "Hey everyone," Chris announced. As a boat containing one crazy ginger came towards the dock. "Izzy."

The ginger ran towards the edge of the boat waving. "Hi Chris! Hi, Hi-" Izzy's enthusiastic greeting was interrupted by her tripping over the bow of the boat and smacking her head into the dock.

"Ooh that one was bad!" Tyler winced and chuckled.

Courtney ran to the ginger, "Guys she could be seriously hurt." The type A said as she helped her onto the dock.

Izzy shook like a dog and groaned. "That felt so - good," Courtney looked on in shock as the ginger began to rant. "Except for hitting my chin, this is summer camp, that is so cool, do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"That is a good call!" Owen agreed.

Chris waved his hands in front of him. "Whoa take it easy guys, there's still two more campers to introduce." As he explained this a Latino tune began to play. A new boat was docking and at it's bow stood an attractive muscular Spaniard. He grinned as his boat docked, his smile so white it gleamed. He stepped off the boat. "Alejandro our Spanish dreamboat. " Chris introduced.

"It is good to be here." The charmer replied. He began to walk towards the other campers, many of the girls, and Owen, were practically drooling, "Hello ladies, although our location is not as advertised, you being here makes up for it." Several girls giggled, Justin narrowed his eyes, Heather glared and Noah gave his best eye roll.

Chris was enjoying the campers reactions so much he wasn't paying attention as the next boat dropped off the final camper. He started as he felt breath on the back of his neck. The campers stared at the new arrival, a tall girl with purple hair, and tan skin. She was looking at Chris like she wanted to synthesize with him.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl screamed hugging an uncomfortable Chris. "I've dreamt of this moment, but I never thought I'd get to meet you! I have all your movies even the bad ones!"

Chris pushed the creepy girl away. "Sierra, just join the others."

Sierra let go and nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh yeah." She joined the group, completely oblivious to the others moving away from her.

/

After Chris had taken the photo and everyone had toweled off. He had explained the premise of the show along with telling everyone that the cabins were not co-ed. "Here's the deal, we're gonna split you into two teams." The host exposited pulling out a piece of paper. "If I call your name go stand over there."

The host began to list campers off as he does we see each camper's face as their name is called. "Courtney, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey,Tyler , Sadie, Ezekiel, Lashawna, Alejandro,Bridgette, and Noah."

"From this moment on you are officially known as" he threw a green banner at the group. "The screaming Gophers."

Ezekiel is shown holding the banner. "Are you sure this is gopher eh? It looks more like a giant rat."

Sadie looked at Katie nervously. "But what about Katie?"

Chris ignored the comments. "The rest of you over here." Once more we see each camper's face as their name is announced. "Geoff, Sierra, DJ, Justin, Katie, Izzy, Gwen, Owen, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move, move move."

"But Sadie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" Katie cried. DJ approached her.

"You miss your friend huh? Well that's okay, but I think the two of you will be fine okay?"

"This is so unfair!" The pigtailed girl cried. "I miss you Sadie!"

Sadie's eyes teared up. "I miss you too!"

The group stood together as Chris returned to his hosting. "You guys will officially be known as-" He threw a red banner to Harold. "The Killer Bass."

"Awesome it's like amazing." Harold said as he looked down at the banner.

"Alright campers!" Chris interjected. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition." Static takes the screen as Chris makes a confessional explaining confessionals

(Confessional)

Chris:You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want, let the audience at home know what your thinking, or just get something off your chest.

Static

Gwen: Okay, so far this sucks

Static.

Trent: Oh man I was really hoping to be on Gwen's team.

Static

Ezekiel: So like that Bridgette girl is really cute eh?

Static

Owen: Hey everyone I have something important to say. He then farts.

/

Chris showed them the cabins and the Gopher girls were about to enter their side. Heather opened the door and scoffed. "Uh bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer camp?"

Courtney moved around Heather. "Well that is the show's theme."

Heather rolled her eyes. "No one cares preppy."

Courtney slammed her suitcase onto her bunk. "I'm not a preppy!"

Cody moved to her. "Yeah, you're way too nice to be a preppy."

Courtney stared. "Aren't you supposed to be on the other side?"

There came a knock on the door. "Excuse me? Pardon my intrusion but I wanted to make sure you didn't need anything." Alejandro said as he entered.

"That's so sweet of you." Bridgette blushed.

"Honey the only thing I need is a piece of that sweet-" Lashawna began to flirt.

"We're fine okay?" Heather interrupted glaring at the Spaniard. "Go bother the boys and take him with you." She ordered pointing to Cody.

"As you wish." The charmer agreed.

(Gopher cabin: boys side.)

As we enter the cabin we see that Ezekiel and Tyler are sharing a bunk. The homeschooler pushed a finger to the mattress as though marveling at how soft it was. While Tyler did sit ups on the top bunk.

Noah read on the top bunk of another bed, while Trent brooded on the bottom a hand on his chin. He sighed. "Okay what's got you bummed out?" Noah asked jerking the guitarist from his thoughts. " That's the third time you've sighed in one minute. Do you know how hard it is to read through that?" He responded to Trent's surprised expression.

"It's just, I was really hoping to be on the same team as Gwen. You know? I just felt like we had a connection but it seems we are on opposing sides." The guitarist shook his head. "I mean how am I supposed to get to know her if we're on opposite teams?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Slow down Romeo, you met her thirty minutes ago. It's not a big deal."

Tyler stopped doing sit ups. "I dunno man. I like Lindsey, I can't imagine what it'd be like if I was on the other team."

"Me neither eh. I don't know how I'd feel about it." Ezekiel agreed.

"Sure feed into his brooding that'll help." Noah deadpanned.

The door opened and the two remaining Gophers came. Trent smirked at Cody. "So you charm her Codmeister?"

Cody shook his head. "No but I'll get her eventually." He said grinning goofily.

"Keep telling yourself that." Noah snarked.

(Bass cabin: Girls side)

The Bass girls were not doing so well. Katie sobbed on the bottom of a bunk while Beth tried to comfort her. Gwen was on the bottom of another and had a pillow over her ears in an attempt to block out the sound. Sierra was writing in a the top of the same bunk. Eva was weight lifting on the bottom of the third as though trying to distract herself so she wouldn't yell, and Izzy was hanging from the top of the bunk.

"Come on I'm sure Sadie's doing okay." Beth reassured. "She'd want you to do your best right?"

Katie nodded. "Uh-huh Sadie was always so thoughtful." She began to cry again.

Gwen groaned. "For crying out loud! She on another team! Not another planet!"

Sierra began speaking what she wrote aloud. "Chris has the habit of using the word man more often than in the shows and movies I've seen-"

Gwen winced as she realized Sierra was taking notes on Chris. She looked over to Eva and Izzy. "You know I'm impressed with your leg strength you've been hanging there for some time." Eva admitted.

Izzy giggled. "Thanks I learned how to do when I was captured by a tribe in the amazon where they hung me from a stick! They were going to eat me but I managed to escape."

Gwen sighed. "Am I the only normal girl on this team?"

(Bass cabin: Boys side)

The Bass boys were just chilling. Owen was lying on a bottom bunk while Justin combed his hair on the top bunk. Harold was on the bottom of another while Duncan carved a skull into the wall near his top bunk. Geoff and DJ were just hanging out on their own bunks.

"So you guys scoping out any of the ladies?" Geoff asked.

"I think that Gwen chick's pretty hot." Duncan replied idly.

"Nice dude, I dunno if I like anyone on our team yet. What about you three?" The party dude asked.

"I dunno man. I'm not really looking but that doesn't mean anything." DJ replied.

"I think Izzy's pretty cute." Owen admitted.

Duncan smirked. "Are you sure crazy chick's the only one you've got the hots for?"

Owen blinked. "I think so."

"Whatever man you do you. So Justin?" Geoff asked.

"I'll probably just play the field for awhile." The model confessed.

"Yeah I don't blame you there. If I had your looks I'd probably do the same." Duncan agreed. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud scream.

/

So after Duncan had rescued Lindsey from a cockroach the group had gone to lunch. They discovered the food was terrible and Chris had told them they had an hour until their first challenge.

"What do you think they make us do?" Katie asked.

"Come on it's our first challenge how hard could it be?" DJ asked. He would come to regret those words.

A/N: So I know this is short but as time goes on the timelines will diverge more and the chapters will be longer.


	2. Not so happy campers part 2

A/N: This is where the real stuff starts. I just want you to know that this story is meant to be reminiscent of stories like 'a codette world tour,', 'candy for your thoughts,' and a different better timeline' stories that include information about the challenges where need but have an extra focus on character interaction.

With respect to the reviewers:

Bridgekiel: Dude I love your survivor story! I can say that at least one of them will make merge. Which one you'll have to see.

The campers stood upon a tall cliff, Chris had just finished explaining the challenge and most of the campers were not taking it well. They had to jump off the cliff into shark infested waters and build a hot tub afterwards. Chris had his arms behind his back as he decided which team should go first. "Let's see...Screaming Gophers, you're up first."

Bridgette looked over the cliff side nervously. "Oh wow, so who wants to go first?" No one made a move.

"Don't sweat it guys, I heard these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable." Owen tried to reassure them.

Everyone stood in silence then Trent repeated the question. "Alright guys who's going first?"

Alejandro made the first move. "I would hate for something to happen to any of you so I will make sure it's safe." The Spainard said letting his eyes linger on Bridgette as he prepared to jump off. He dived in beautifully landing in the safe zone.

Bridgette blushed. "Oh wow, he's amazing, that was so fearless." Nearby Ezekiel frowned.

"Hey Bridgette I can do that too!" The homeschooled boy said as he jumped off the cliff. Unlike Alejandro his fall was anything but graceful. He smacked into an out sticking part of the cliff. Atop the cliff Bridgette winced and jumped in after him.

Afterward Tyler jumped and hit one of the buoys, then Heather and Lashawna got into a fight that resulted in Heather being thrown off the cliff. Sadie was next and she was holding hands with Katie in protest. "I'm not jumping without Katie!"Sadie proclaimed,

"We have to be on the same team Chris please!" Katie pleaded.

"Please, please, can we? Can we, can we please?" The two begged.

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy offered.

Chris shook his head. "You know I would but it's more fun this way."

"Then I'm not jumping!" Sadie repeated.

"Fine here's your chicken hat, next." Chris said placing the hat on the pigtailed girl's head.

Lindsey, Cody, and Trent all jumped. Courtney stood next to Chris, her arms folded. "Excuse me Chris I have a medical condition." She claimed.

"What condition?" The host questioned.

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs?" The type A replied.

"You can chicken out if you want," Chris began giving her a knowing look. "But it might end up costing your team the win." He continued idly. "And then they'll hate you." He smirked

"It's a calculated risk, I've seen the other team and I don't think ten of them will jump." Courtney said confidently.

"Alright, here's your chicken hat." Chris said placing it on her head. "Okay let's tally up the results." Chris began looking at a clipboard he'd pulled from nowhere. "Hold on," He said confused. "That's nine jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one."

"Thanks for remembering I exist Chris." Noah deadpanned.

"Hey," The host began. "There's twenty-four of you. I can't be expected to remember all of you." Noah rolled his eyes. "So you jumping or what?"

"Yeah unlike Miss busybody I'm not going to risk being voted off." The cynic replied smirking towards Courtney.

"Hey, I'm not-" Courtney began.

"Yeah I don't really care." Noah cut her off. He jumped off the cliff screaming but somehow still apathetic.

Back atop the cliff Chris continued. "Okay so that's ten jumpers and two chickens." The host turned to the Bass. "Killer Bass, if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on. If you can't, I'll give them to the Gophers instead!"

"So." Eva began. "Who's up?"

"Ooh I am!" Izzy exclaimed. "I've always wanted to go cliff diving, and the sharks will make it extra fun!" With that she ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped laughing on the way down.

Duncan smirked at the athlete. "Ladies first."

Eva sighed. "Fine if the rest of you are too CHICKEN to jump I guess I'll go." She said an underlying tone of fury in her voice. She jumped off the cliff, followed by Geoff and Duncan neither of whom seemed to see any problem with this.

Atop the cliff DJ was shaking his hands. "Un-uh no way. I'm not jumping." The brickhouse protested.

Chris smirked. "I dunno man if two more people refuse to jump after you your team will lose. You sure you want to let them down?"

DJ looked over the edge then he swallowed. "I can't do it. I'm scared of heights."

"That's okay big guy" Chris said with false sympathy. "Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken so you'll have to wear this," He placed the hat on the brickhouse's head. "For the rest of the day." Dejectedly DJ walked away.

Gwen jumped next, followed by Harold who hit his kiwi's on the water. "Oh hate to see that happen." Chris said nonchalantly.

Beth looked over the side of the cliff, fear in her eyes."I-I can't do it, I'm too scared." The wannabe admitted. Chris pulled out the chicken hat. "I'm sorry!"

Down on the beach Eva growled. "Oh come on!"

Duncan nodded in agreement. "That's lame."

Back on the cliff Sierra was holding both of Chris's hands and jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh this is amazing! I'm going to do the same dive you did at your high school swim meet!"

Chris looked distubed. "How did you know I was on the high school swim team?"

Sierra giggled. "I pretended to be a news channel reporting on you." Everyone stared at Sierra in distrubed awe. "Anyway it went like this!" Sierra jumped off the cliff in a beautiful swan dive, about halfway down she flipped and then she hit the water stomach first, she groaned and sank under.

Chris looked torn between being happy Sierra was in pain and concerned she had recreated the dive so well. Next Justin jumped and landed outside the safe zone, but his looks charmed the sharks and they swam him to shore. Then Owen jumped and a big deal was made of it. The splash that incurred as a result of of this was enough to wash nearly everyone to shore.

"Alright campers." Chris began talking through a red megaphone. "There's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win no pressure girl." Katie looked very pressured. Down on the beach everyone was telling her to jump. "So Katie what's it gonna be? Are you going to jump without your best friend?" Katie looked at Sadie on the beach. "Or are you going to let your entire team down?"

Katie ran at the edge to the cliff but stopped at the last second. "I can't do it!" She cried slumping over. "Not without Sadie."

"Then I guess the Gophers win!" Chris announced as the mentioned team cheered below. "Sucks to be you Bass! Just remember you can always blame the chickens." Most of the Bass glared at Katie, the pigtailed girl gulped.

/

The Gophers were on the beach pulling their carts, Courtney and Cody pulled one with Heather walking nearby. Lindsey and Tyler pulled another. Alejandro and Bridgette pulled one with Ezekiel and Lashawna trailing. Trent and Noah pulled the last. Most of them are singing with two notable exceptions. Sadie was quietly sobbing far behind the rest of the Trent was walking in silence,

"Seriously dude we just won." Noah said giving Trent a look. "Ruining everyone's good mood is my job honey. What's your deal?"

The guitarist sighed. "Do you think Gwen's doing okay? These crates seem heavy."

Noah rolled his eyes. "Look dude, I've only known her a few minutes but I can already tell you she's not some delicate flower. She can handle it."

/

The Bass were attempting to push their crates across the beach. It was not going well, the only person capable of lifting a crate was Eva. Everyone else was doing some form of kicking, pushing or shoving their crate across the sand. Katie was attempting to push her crate but was not having much luck. She made the mistake of talking. "This would be so much easier if Sadie was here…" She whispered.

Eva stomped over to the girl. "Easier! Easier! You know what would make this easier! Pull carts! Carts that we'd have if you just jumped!"

Katie gulped. "But I wasn't the only one who didn't…"

Eva glared. "Yeah but I don't hear DJ or Beth complaining do you?" Katie shook her head. "Then keep moving!"

/

The Gophers were continuing to walk and sing. Lindsey was now dawdling behind as she had found a shell but as Sadie passed her she realized she was behind and started to run after the group.

/

The Bass were continuing to move their crates at a snail's pace, when Katie spoke up again. "I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered. Looking at Eva nervously.

"Hurry up we're already behind!" The iron woman barked. Sadly Katie slinked behind a bush. Meanwhile a fly bit Sierra. "Ow!"

The Gophers had reached the camp and thank goodness they had as Tyler was rushing for the bathroom.

Back with the Bass Katie had come out from peeing. Eva tapped her foot impatiently. "All better?" She asked.

"Yes…" The pigtailed girl whispered as she moved to push her crate again.

"My eye is swelling! This is just like that movie where Chris has to live by himself on an island and he gets bitten by a poisonous bug and dies! It was so convincing I had to check his tweeter to make sure he was alive." Sierra said excitedly.

As Katie began to push her crate she frowned. "I feel really itchy."

/

At the camp the Gophers had their crates on the ground but no one was trying to open them. The team was all staring at two team members who were clearly the cause of the delay. Courtney and Heather glared at each other.

"Well I say it would be easier to work in groups to open them!" Courtney yelled.

"It would be more time efficient to have one person work on each crate!" Heather retorted.

"Well I was a C.I.T. so I should lead." the type A insisted.

"Oh please that doesn't prepare you for leadership." The queen bee scoffed.

"And being the queen *beep* does!" Courtney said angrily.

It seemed the fighting would go on forever but Alejandro stepped in between them. "Now ladies fighting will only lose us time. Instead we should focus on doing."

Courtney sighed. "He's right we've already lost enough time."

"Great I guess I'm leader!" Heather jeered.

Courtney looked ready to start again when Alejandro placed a hand on her shoulder. "She is not worth it."

Courtney nodded. "No she's not."

/

Back with the Bass Katie had stopped pushing her crate to scratch her butt. As she stood there Chris showed up on a red ATV. "You guys are way behind the other team. Like way behind." Chris explained. "What's the problem?"

"Her butt is itchy but it's nice to see you Chris. you're so caring." Sierra explained her eye had now swollen nearly shut.

Chris winced. "Oh my boxers that's bad!"

Sierra giggled. "Chris's boxers." Chris winced again but not for the same reasons.

DJ looked at Katie thoughtfully." Did you squat down when you peed?"

"Yeah?" Katie admitted.

"Did you notice what plants you squatted over?" The brickhouse continued.

"They were kind of oval shaped and green and all over the place." Katie recalled.

"They low to the ground? This big?" He made a circle with his hand. Katie nodded. "You squatted on poison ivy."

Chris laughed "No way! That's awesome!"

/

Thanks to Katie's poison ivy incident and how late they were running already the Bass lost the challenge. Even with Courtney and Heather arguing. Now the subdued team sat at the table picking at their food.

"So now what do we do?" Beth asked.

"We have to vote someone off genius." Gwen replied.

"Well I think it should be you, tweedle dumb, or the brickhouse here." Duncan said pointing at the three.

"I know I said I was sorry." Beth replied ashamed.

"I think it should be Katie." Eva stated. "She didn't jump, and that whole poison ivy thing set us back."

"No!" Sadie cried from the Gopher table.

"I kind of agree with you." Gwen said. "But I think there someone else we should vote off." She pointed towards Sierra.

"And then Chris asked if I was okay! He asked me! Of course I already knew he was amazing after all who else can say they were in a boyband, or had a cooking show! Of course it only lasted one episode but-" As Sierra continued to rant some of the Bass nodded.

/

At the elimination ceremony it was down to the final two campers. Sierra and Katie looked on in concern as Chris began. " is the final marshmallow of the evening." The girls looked nervous as Chris strung the moment out as long as possible. He opened his mouth and the girls leaned forward. Chris closed his eyes and moved a finger between the two then he tapped his chin a proclaimed. "Katie."

The pigtailed girl sighed in relief. Sierra grabbed onto Chris. "But just got here! How am I supposed to get a lock of Chris' hair if I leave! You can't make me go!" She said clutching the host to her.

"Chef please get her out of here!" Chris said annoyed. As the cook carried her off Sierra continued to scream. "I'll be back! You can't keep me away!"

Chris turned to the Bass. "Yeesh. Anyway, the rest of you are safe. For now."

/

(Bathroom men's side)

Noah, Trent, and Ezekeil were all in front of the mirror. The guitarist looked melancholy. Noah looked annoyed. "We won, despite Courtney and Heather arguing and you're still acting like you flunked your exam." Noah sighed. "Making others annoyed with a negative attitude is only fun if I'm doing it."

"I'm just worried about-" Trent started.

"Let it go Trent." Noah interrupted.

"I'm just worried if they vote off a girl Our team will be weaker." Ezekiel added.

Noah frowned. "Why would that be a problem?"

"Well guys are stronger and better at sports than girls are." The homeschooled boy said.

Noah's eyes were no longer half lidded. Trent had snapped out of his state from pure shock. Luckily no girls were around.

"Dude you cannot say that." Noah said regaining his composure.

"Why not?" Ezekiell asked innocently.

"Because it's not true." Trent said.

"Because girls go crazy over that stuff." Noah added. "You're just lucky you said that when none were around."

Ezekiel frowned. "But it's the truth, why would that upset them?"

Trent sighed and placed a hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Look I think I get it. You grew up in the middle of nowhere right? No one around for miles?" Ezekiel nodded. "Well your family might not be up to date on things, and since you've never been around a girl you're not related to you haven't had the chance to see what they can do. Girls are amazing you just have to get to know them." The guitarist said with a smile.

"Besides if you say that you'll be voted off in a heartbeat." Noah deadpanned. Truth be told he was kind of happy this had happened. It distracted Trent.

/

(Gopher cabin: Girls side)

"Oh my gosh can you believe we won!" Lindsey exclaimed

"Yeah and we get to rock the hot tub all summer!" Lashawna added. "And you know mama likes a hot tub."

"I just wonder what swimsuit to wear!" The dumb blonde replied. "I brought several."

Bridgette chuckled. "Good for you. Unfortunately I only brought my wetsuit." She sighed. "Great for the beach but it a little warm for a hot tub."

LIndsey gasped. "I found this really cute bikini that I bought for the show!" The blonde ran to her luggage. She pulled out a periwinkle blue bikini. "I was going to wear it myself but it doesn't fit for some reason."

Lashawna looked at the moderately sized bikini top then at LIndsey. "Ain't that a mystery." She said sarcastically

"I know right? Anyway it might fit Bridgette and then she could use the hot tub!" Lindsey said clapping happily.

"Oh," Bridgette said sheepishly. "I couldn't possibly-".

"Come on! Please!" Lindsey ask with puppy dog eyes.

/

Outside the party was in full swing Noah, Ezekiel, Trent and Cody were all hanging on the steps. "See Trent." Noah pointed towards the distraught Bass passing by. "She's still here. Now will you stop brooding?":

The guitarist sighed. "I dunno guys how do I talk to her? I mean we're on opposite teams so it could be hard."

Cody smirked. "You just have to know how to approach her. Let the Codmeister show you how it's done!" Noah rolled his eyes while Trent looked on and Ezekiel sat up attentively. The tech geek put on his sauvest smile and started to walk towards Courtney who was sitting in front of the girl's side writing in a notebook. He tried to lean against the steps but failed.

"So," Cody began. "What-cha writing?"

Courtney frowned at him ."If you must know I'm thinking about possible strategies."

"Why? We won." Cody said

"We won this time, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared." The type A said continuing to write.

"But if you don't know what the next challenge is you might prepare for the wrong thing." He said "Besides,all work and no play makes you a dull girl." He flirted.

Courtney stopped in her writing "You have a point." She stood up. "In that case I'll get some sleep."

"Wait, I wanted to-" Courtney shut the door. "Ask if you wanted to go in the hot tub with me." Cody jumped as he heard Noah and Trent laughing at him.

"Nice going Codmeister!" Trent called.

"Well I certainly learned a lot about how not to talk to girls." Noah laughed.

Cody blushed "Come on guys!"

The laughter stopped as Bridgette stepped out of the cabin, wearing the periwinkle bikini, it showed just the right amount of cleavage and looked stunning on her. Literally as it turned out. Noah just stared, Trent had his mouth open, Cody had a nosebleed, and Ezekiel nearly fainted.

"Hey boys. What do you think ?" Bridgette asked giving a twirl.

Most of the boys recovered. "Lookin' good Bridge!" Cody flirted giving a finger gun.

"Nice. It suits you." Trent complimented

"The cool nature of the blue really accentuates your blonde hair." Noah noted. Trent and Cody stared. "What? It's basic color theory, anyone who's taken an art class should know this."

"Wow," Ezekiel said still kind of out of it. "You look really pretty Bridgette."

The surfer smiled. "Thanks Ezekiel you're sweet."

Before the homeschooled boy could respond a distraction came in the form of a very hot latino wearing nothing more than a speedo.. "For a moment I thought I must be dreaming. You look ethereal Bridgette." Alejandro said.

The blonde blushed. "Y-you really think so? I thought it might be a little much."

The charmer smirked. "While I'm sure you could make even the dullest of fabric shine, it is okay to indulge every so often."

"Well…" Bridgette said hesitantly. "I guess I can keep wearing it since you all like it so much."

"Si, would you care to join me in the hot tub?" Alejandro asked.

Bridgette turned several shades of red. "I'd love to." As the two walked off Ezekiel stared in confusion.

"I don't get it eh? What's he got that I don't?" The homeschooled boy asked.

"A latin accent." Cody said.

"A muscular build." Trent added.

"Social skills." Noah deadpanned.

Ezekiel sighed. "Well I'm gonna keep trying eh."

Noah scoffed. "Please you have as much a chance with Bridgette as Cody does with Courtney."

"Hey!" Cody exclaimed.

"I think you guys can do it." Trent offered.

"Thanks Trent. At least someone believes in me!" Noah rolled his eyes.

/

(Bass cabin: boys side.)

Things were subdued in the cabin. Everyone was lounged on their bunks in various states of confidence. DJ was absent but no one made note of it. Geoff could see his roommates were feeling down so he spoke. "Come on dudes. It's just one challenge. We can totally make a comeback."

"Yeah I haven't even gotten to show you my mad skills." Harold added. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"With Justin on our team we have to win! His hotness could distract the other team!" Owen said excitedly. Everyone stared Owen realized how that sounded and facepalmed. "Stupid."

Duncan jumped off his bunk. "I'm gonna get some air."

/

(Bass cabin: girl's side.)

Izzy and Eva were talking. Katie was crying, DJ and Beth were trying to comfort her. Gwen was trying to pretend she wasn't here.

"I was impressed when you jumped off the cliff without hesitation. That was cool." Eva admitted.

"Yeah but you picked up those huge crates like they were made of tissue paper! That was so cool! I've actually made boxes out of tissue paper before. I learned it from an old Japanese man who taught me the ancient art of origami!" Izzy ranted.

DJ gave Katie a handkerchief. "Thank you." The pigtailed girl said before blowing her nose into it. "I know I shouldn't cry, it's just we lost because of me…"

"I was too scared to jump too." Beth said.

"So was I, and we're used to doing things alone. From the sounds of it you aren't." DJ added.

"I'm not, Sadie and I do everything together. We eat together, we fall asleep at the same time, we even so to the bathroom together," Katie sighed.

"Sounds like you can your friend are close, but it's okay to do things for yourself." DJ encouraged.

"I know," Katie admitted. "It's just everything reminds me of her. I miss her so much. Being apart scares me…"

Beth and DJ gave each other a look. "I know I'm not Sadie but I could be your friend." Beth offered.

Katie looked hesitant but smiled. "Okay, I officially declare you my BFFFN."

"Thanks! What does that mean?" Beth asked confused.

"Best, female, friend, for, now." Katie answered.

Gwen sighed and got up. "I'm going anywhere but here."

/

(Bass cabin: Porch.)

As Gwen exited the cabin she noticed Duncan was already out there. "Sup pasty." The delinquent asked her.

"Just trying to get away from the annoying people." The goth replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm a lone wolf, can't keep me caged too long or I'll go crazy." Duncan smirked.

Gwen chuckled. "Alright mister 'lone wolf'. what do you do for fun?" She teased.

"Well…"

We see Gwen and Duncan running away from the mess hall as cooking utensils fly through the air. "Who knew Chef had all this great stuff!" Gwen said holding a bag of chips and a six pack of soda."

"Yeah, we'll have to do this again sometime." Duncan offered carrying a bag of marshmallows, a package of hotdogs and another six pack of soda.

" We may not be able to have a 'wicked hot tub party', but we'll just make our own Killer Bass style!" Gwen cheered. They did throw a party, although someone had to guard Owen from eating all the food. It was still a good night.

A/N: So Sierra's been voted off but she'll probably show up every once in a while. And yes the scene before Noah jumps is a reference to them totally forgetting to show him jump.


	3. The big sleep

A/N: This is where we start to see strategy. Sorry for the wait but I've been busy moving so updates may be slow. I've never gotten so many reviews before so I'm definitely continuing.

With respect to the reviewers:

Bridgekiel: Yeah there's a lot of room for his character to grow. Trent seems like the kind of guy to be understanding of him. Sierra just makes sense as first boot. Yeah Alejandro's definitely not to be trusted. You got the obvious pairings.

Guest1 and Guest2: thanks for guessing but you'll have to see if you're right.

Gucci Mane Laflare: Trust me Justin has a much bigger role.

Some dude: Yeah the best part of AU's is taking canon events and saying, okay but what if…

Dolph63:Thanks

Chris woke them all early the next morning by setting off an air horn through a megaphone. Needless to say most of the campers were not happy. After Chris said he hoped they slept well Heather tried to suck up to him. Then he announced that the next challenge started in one minute.

"Oh excuse me, I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Owen sheepishly mentioned.

"Oh you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake." The host said pointing towards said lake.

Eva lunged towards him. "Oh you're funny now? You know what I think would be funny?" The iron woman was prevented from any further attempts to harm the host by Justin.

"Eva I know it's early, but doesn't looking at me make you feel better?" The model coerced bringing her attention. Instantly Eva stopped being angry as she was too busy staring.

"Yeah…" The iron woman said breathlessly her eyes transfixed on Justin. Several Bass raised eyebrows. Izzy looked annoyed.

"Alright you have thirty seconds!" Chris declared.

Confessional.

DJ: I gotta say I'm really glad Justin's on our team. Who knows how bad Eva'd be if he wasn't.

Static

Izzy: Aw it's too bad Justin stopped her. Eva seems like she could be a beast when unleashed!

Static.

Later at the mess hall all but three Gophers and one Bass were sitting at their tables having completed their run. Most of them looked bored as they waited for the remaining campers to arrive.

The door burst open as Tyler ran through carrying an unconscious Noah. "Clear a table! We've got a man down!" Immediately a table was cleared,.

"Oh we made it!" An out of breath Lashawna cried as she collapsed to the floor. Meanwhile at the table Bridgette was doing CPR on Noah.

Eva stomped over as Harold stumbled through the door. "Where were you! We lost the challenge!"

Harold gasped for breath. "I think I'm having heart palpitations." The nerd groaned.

"But if they lost the challenge, that means we won." Courtney smiled. Upon this realization most of the Gophers cheered. Noah was still out and Bridgette was still helping him.

"Whoa there," Chris chuckled "hold your horses, guys! That wasn't the challenge!" He said as he walked into the center of the room.

"What do you mean eh?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Who's hungry!" Chris said with a flourish as a set of purple curtains pulled back to reveal a table covered in what looked like a thanksgiving feast. As the campers marveled Bridgette finally brought Noah into wakefulness.

"Oh thank goodness, I was almost ready to give you mouth to mouth." The surfer girl gasped.

"Well I'm glad you didn't." Noah began smirking weakly. "If you pressed your lips to mine I'd like to remember it."

The blonde blushed. "Well if you can tease me, you must be alright."

"Seriously speaking though, thank you. I'd rather not die to a reality show." The cynic said sincerely.

After that everyone gorged themselves and as the campers lay on the ground Chris jumped on the table. "Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!"

"I thought eating was the second part." Owen admitted.

"Haven't we suffered enough?" Heather whined.

"What's the matter Heather? A leader should be ready for anything." Courtney smirked.

"Shut up." The queen be groaned.

"To answer your question Heather no." Chris smirked. "it's time for the awakeathon!"

"What's an awakeathon eh?" Ezekiel asked Trent who shrugged.

"Don't worry!" Chris said, hopping from the table. "This is an easy one! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

"So what you're saying is the twenty k run and the turkey eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"That's right Gwen!" Chris said

"Man he's good." The goth noted, Beth nodded in response.

"Move! Move! Move!" Chris ordered.

As the campers walked out Duncan approached Gwen. "So how long til we all pass out?"

"About an hour give or take," Gwen guessed.

"Please, there's no way I'm going to sleep in an hour." Duncan scoffed.

"Oh really? How about you put your money where your mouth is." Gwen smirked.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"First one to fall asleep pays twenty dollars." she said

"Challenge accepted pasty." The delinquent said with a smirk.

/

After several hours Owen fell asleep. The teams were split into two groups with the Gophers on the left side and the Bass on the right. Everyone had bags under their eyes as they attempted to stay awake.

Gwen yawned from her spot next to Duncan. "This is the most boring thing I've done in my life."

"I have to agree with you pasty, this challenge sucks." Duncan agreed.

"For as terrifying as the first challenge was it was hardcore. You have to jump off a cliff into shark infested waters! Now it's just stay up as long as possible? Lame." Gwen sighed.

"Guess Chris is just out of ideas already." The delinquent smirked.

"Duh." The goth smirked back. "Ideas require a brain." The two laughed.

We see Trent looking at the two in concern. "Noah I think Gwen likes Duncan."

"What was your first clue?" The cynic deadpanned from his place beside him.

"Do I even have a chance with her?" Trent asked.

"Who knows, it's not like they're together yet." Noah replied uncaringly.

"Yeah you're right, I just need to get to know her. If I can outlast Duncan I might have a chance to speak with her alone." The guitarist enthused.

"Sure." Noah smirked. "But if you're going to stay awake that long, you should do more than stare at her wistfully."

There was silence for a moment. "You wanna talk?" Trent offered.

Noah shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Meanwhile Heather was observing her teammates.

(confessional)

Heather: So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. The question is who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?

Static

Lindsey was standing on her head. "What are you doing?" Courtney asked.

"I'm trying to get the blood to rush to my head." The blonde giggled. "I think it's working."

"You should probably stop, the only thing that'll do is make you pass out faster." The type a advised.

"Alright." Lindsey agreed.

Heather scanned the group looking for another person to use. Her eyes landed on Alejandro flirting with Bridgette while Ezekiel gazed at them mournfully. She smirked. "Perfect, Lindsey ,Ezekiel, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure!" Lindsey smiled.

"You wanna talk to me eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yep," The queen bee replied with a wink for good measure.

"Okay then." He agreed,

/

Heather ,Lindsey and Ezekiel,stood off to the side of the group. "Okay I have a plan to get me and two other people to the final three and I chose you guys."

"Really?" Lindsey asked.

"You should know that this is a very big deal. I'm putting my trust in you and trust is a two way street. " The two nodded. "So you'll do whatever I say?" Heather asked.

"Sure! We're going to the final three!" Lindsey agreed.

"I dunno everything you say?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Well I can always find someone else to be in the alliance…" The queen bee trailed.

"No I wanna be in the alliance! I can listen eh!" The homeschooled boy protested.

"Good." Heather smirked.

(confessional)

Ezekiel: My dad said I had to protect the ladies and help em out when needed. I think this counts eh.

Static

"Speaking of alliances you know who I think is really cute." Lindsey said looking at Tyler.

"Lindsey you can't date him. Right now at least." Heather said.

"Why not cause I wanna date Bridgette." Ezekiel admitted.

"You can't date her right now either. You see Bridgette and Tyler are hanging around Alejandro, and I don't trust him. If you date them he could find out about the alliance. However," Heather smirked. "If we can get Alejandro voted out you could date them without worry."

"Oh so if we get rid of Alejandro then I can date Tyler?" Lindsey asked.

"Yep. But for now stay away from him kay?" Heather said confidently.

With the Bass Eva stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom." As the iron woman walked away her mp3 player hit the ground. Heather smirked and walked over to it pretending to stretch as she picked it up. Before she could return to her stump a voice called after her.

"Hey Heather, what's that you got there?" a smooth voice asked. Heather turned to see it was Justin.

"Oh nothing, I just saw this on the ground and decided to hold on to it until I could find its owner." The queen bee replied coyly.

"Really? Well I happen to know who it belongs to. Would you care to give it to me?" The model beamed.

Heather nearly dropped her sweet act in frustration. "Sure! As long as you give it back." She said reluctantly handing him the mp3 player.

"Thanks," Justin replied flashing her a smile. As the model returned to his team Heather glared at him.

(Confessional)

Justin: Nice try Heather but not a bad idea. I may have a use for this.

Static.

/

(24 hours in)

Tyler, Lindsey and Lashawna had all fallen asleep leaving nine Gophers left. The Bass were not too far behind as Geoff and Harold had fallen asleep leaving them with eight remaining. Justin was standing statue still. Then Chris tried to put them to sleep with fairy tales.

Cody nearly passed out but shook himself awake, wanting to impress Courtney. Sometime later Chef showed up in a pink tutu and began to sprinkle the campers with dust. In an attempt to remain awake DJ tied himself to a nearby tree but fell asleep anyway knocking it down.

(40 hours in)

Cody walked over to Courtney who was moving in place. "Hey. How you holding up?"

"Fine." The type a replied shortly her breathing uneven.

"You know you're just wasting what little energy your body has. It would be better if you sat down and tried to conserve as much energy as possible." Cody mentioned.

"You have your process and I have mine." Courtney said curtly.

"Okay but I'm willing to let you sit with me if you change your mind." the tech geek offered.

Meanwhile Duncan and Gwen were talking. "Okay, favorite horror franchise? The goth asked.

"I like friday the 13th. You?" Duncan asked.

"Final destination." Gwen smirked.

"Not bad pasty. What's the worst thing you've been grounded for?" Duncan asked a brow raised.

"So I have some pet lizards at home and one time they got out of the tank crawled into mom's bed. She woke up and screamed." Gwen admitted.

"Please that's soft stuff." Duncan scoffed.

"Oh yeah? What's the worst thing you got grounded for?" She challenged,

"One time I was looking up dirty videos on my computer. My mom came in and of course I turned my monitor off. The thing is I forgot the speakers." Duncan smirked.

"Oh no." Gwen chuckled.

"Yeah so I'm sitting here in the dark while my computers makes noises. My mom grounded me for a month." The delinquent said proudly.

"Yeah that's worse." Gwen agreed.

Noah and Trent were talking as well, though their conversation was tamer. "So favorite type of movies?" Noah asked.

"I like B movies. They're so corny it's amazing." Trent replied. "Favorite music genre?"

"Probably classical i appreciate how understated it is. So much music just yells at you" The cynic explained. "Favorite piece of classic literature?"

"Pride and prejudice." the guitarist said. Noah sniggered."What's so funny?"

"It's just, of course you'd be into that schlock. You're such a hopeless romantic." The cynic smirked.

"Whatever man. Favorite musical?" Trent asked.

"Heathers." Noah shrugged.

"Now who's predictable, that's such a hipster answer." He chuckled.

"I'm not a hipster I'm just judgmental of everyone around me." Noah deadpanned.

"True, you're more like an extremely negative critic." Trent admitted.

"Congratulations you have more observational skills than Lindsey." he quipped back.

"Shut up." Trent grinned.

Shortly afterwards Owen walked off without his clothes. Sometime later we see Sadie has fallen asleep. Katie and Beth are talking, the former looking at her friend longingly.

"You really miss her huh?" Beth noted upon following her gaze.

"Yeah…" The pigtailed girl trailed burying her head into her knees. "The only good thing about it is that I'm having a hard time falling asleep without her nearby."

Beth placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well what do you usually talk about ?"

"Shows we've watched, magazines we like, boys we think are cute." Katie listed.

"Like Justin!" Beth exclaimed blushing as she realized she'd said it aloud.

"OMG yes, Justin is so hot! I think you two would be cute together." The pigtailed girl beamed."

"I don't know, Justin would never like me…" The wannabe trailed glancing at the ground subconsciously.  
"Why not?" Katie asked.

Beth sighed ." I'm short, I've got these braces, and glasses. Justin is so hot and I'm dull."

"No you're not!" The raven haired girl protested. "You're cute and perky."

"I've never been called that before… you really think so?" The brunette asked uncertainly.

"Like of course, if you want I could do your hair sometime. I've got some totally cute ideas!" Katie offered.

Beth smiled . "Thanks Katie."

/

(51 hours in)

Duncan and Gwen are examining Justin who is still standing in the exact same position . "Look at him he's like a statue." Gwen stated. The two proceeded to make noises, wave their arms in his face, Duncan even insulted his looks. Nothing would make him move. "Look at the concentration." She continued, tapping his face. To her shock Justin opened his eyes.

"Hey, his eyelids are painted!" Heather exclaimed accusingly.

"Shut. Up." Chris exclaimed."Oh, I've got to see this!" Chris walked over to Justin who stared at him blinking as he realized he was caught. Chris examined the thick white eyes shadow he'd applied. The model grinned weakly.

"That is so freaking cool, but you're still out." The Bass' counter dropped by one as Justin frowned.

Meanwhile Izzy was ranting at Eva. "So then I was thrown off the boat and I had to survive six weeks on grubs and mushrooms until they found me! " the ginger giggled. "But enough about me, what cool things do you usually do?"

Eva sighed. "Well I like to go work out at the gym. I start my routine with a light jog on the treadmill, then I hit the stair machine, followed by some weight lifting, bench presses, punching bag, and speed bag. Then I cool down with another jog."

"Wow that sounds like a lot, are you training for the zombie apocalypse ?" Izzy asked.

"No I just like working out. You lose your mind in the rhythm and pretty soon the world vanishes. It's just you and the workout. My favorite is the punching bag, it's great for working out your stress, among other things." The iron woman rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I don't know if you've noticed but I have anger issues."

"No! You?" Izzy said in mock surprise. "I don't really care though. You're fun!"

Eva's mouth twitched upwards. "You're not so bad yourself ."

/

(85 hours in)

The campers are shown in various states of sleeping. First Duncan putting Harold's hand in a mug of warm water. "Oh gross it works dude peed his pants."He exclaimed as the nerd woke up, gasped, and tried to hide his pee stain. Next Noah waking up to find he was using Trent's chest as a pillow. He immediately pushed himself away looking around to see if anyone noticed. Finally Courtney waking to find Cody sleep cuddling her.

"Gah! Get off me you skeeze!" she yelled pushing him off her and leaving a confused Cody staring after her.

Duncan, Gwen, and Eva are shown sitting on stumps. The goth yawned . "I'd kill for a coffee right now,"

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris said, coffee in hand. He looked well rested. He took a sip. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"You gotta hook me up man!" Gwen said clinging to the host's leg, "I'll even eat the grinds. Anything!"

"All right you five stay with me," Chris said to the three Bass, Heather ,and Ezekiel . "The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink!" Harold ran away his hands covering his crotch.

"I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night, I said 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this. But darn it, these campers are tough.' So I came up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I could find."

He then proceeded to read a history book.

/

(87 hours in)

Heather, and Eva had both fallen asleep. Duncan and Gwen were staring at each other with determination. "You can stop trying to impress me now. I know you're tired pasty." Duncan smirked.

"No way, that twenty bucks is mine," Gwen replied.

"Time for a bathroom break!" Chris said from behind an oil drum he was using as a podium. "Any takers?"

"I've held it this long sweetheart!" Duncan said. "I can go all day."

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" Gwen asked. Duncan seemed to change his mind at this thought.

"You've got five minutes," Chris told him, "long as you don't mind a little company."

"Fine, but stay out of the stall." The delinquent told the cameraman.

Chris was subsequently shown waiting and bored at his podium. He was handed a note. He smiled when he read it. "And we have news! It looks like Duncan has taken a dive on the can! So I guess that leaves-" Gwen toppled off her log, the knowledge that she had beat Duncan letting her relax. "Oh." He paused. "the official winner of the 'a-wake-a-thon' is Ezekiel "

"So I can sleep now eh?" the homeschooled boy asked.

"Yeah dude, you can-" The host was interrupted by a thud followed by snoring. He shrugged.

/

(Outside the Bass cabin.)

A roar resounded from within the bass cabin as random stuff was thrown through the girl's window. "Where is it! Where's my mp3 player!" Eva roared rushing to the window. "One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my mp3 player back!" The iron woman ordered before resuming her search.

An extremely tired Gwen groaned. "If any of you took it please give it back. I need sleep!" The goth pleaded.

Justin walked to the group clearly having just showered. "What's going on?" he questioned.

"Eva can't find her mp3 player." Beth explained.

Justin frowned. "I thought I saw Harold pocket it earlier, but I feel like I might have dreamt it."

Eva burst through the door. "I should have known!" she growled moving to the nerd as though about to strangle him.

Geoff stopped her. "Woah dudette. Justin said he wasn't sure. If he pocketed it, it would be in his pants right? The ones he wore during the challenge? Why don't we check those?"

Harold shrugged "They're in the cabin, you won't find anything."

Geoff came out of the cabin with Harold's pants the pee stain still visible. He reached in "See nothing to hi-" He paused mid sentence as he withdrew Eva's mp3 player. "Oh."

"I knew it!" Eva roared about to resume her strangling.

"I didn't steal that! Someone's trying to set me up!" Harold protested backing away from the raging woman.

"Tell it to my fists nerd!" Before Eva could punch Harold Justin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"If you hurt him too bad, you could be disqualified. Elimination is tonight and I think we all know who's going, right?" Justin directed the question to the Bass who all nodded in agreement. Eva sighed. "Okay as long as he's gone." The iron woman grabbed her mp3 player from Geoff glaring at Harold all the while. "You got off easy nerd. The next time you cross me I won't be so nice." She turned to Justin. "Thanks."

The model flashed her a grin. "No problem."

(confessional)

Justin: Nothing personal Harold you just left your pants on the floor where I could get to them.

static

/

(Docks)

Katie and Beth sat together talking with worried looks on their faces. "Harold didn't seem like a thief, a little nerdy maybe but not a bad guy." Katie noted.

"Yeah and if he was secretly bad, who knows what other members of our team are hiding something ?" Beth said anxiously.

"I trust DJ and you. You've both tried to help me, but I don't know about the others." Katie admitted.

"And Justin, he exposed Harold." the wannabe said.

"Talking about me ladies ?" Justin flirted as he arrived.

"No! Well yes but not really-" The burnette stammered.

"We were talking about whether we should trust our teammates. Since Harold turned out so bad." Katie explained.

"And you don't trust me ?" Justin said looking hurt.

"No! You're one of the few people we feel like we can trust." Beth said.

"I see." The model nodded. "Well if it worries you maybe we can make an alliance."

The two girls blinked in disbelief . "An alliance?" Katie began.

"With you?" Beth finished.

"Yeah, then we can protect ourselves from being voted off. That is if you want to." Justin said smiling charmingly.

"Sure!" the two replied giggling as they realized they had said it at the same time.

"Alright, see you later I have to brush my hair." Justin said with a wave.

"Can you believe it. We're in an alliance with Justin!" The wannabe exclaimed.

"I can't wait to tell Sadie!" Katie beamed.

/

(Gopher cabins)

Sadie sighed as she sat on the front steps. Her eyes brightened as Katie came running. "Sadie! I have exciting news!" She said as she gave the pudgy girl a hug.

"Ooh tell me! Tell me!" Sadie said.

"I'm in an alliance with-" Katie began .

"Sadie you can't talk to her, she's on the other team!" Courtney interrupted stepping out of the cabin.

"Why, does that matter?" Sadie asked.

"She could be trying to get you to spill our weaknesses." The type a explained.

"I'm not trying to do anything ." Katie protested.

"Of course you'd say that." Courtney said.

Katie was about to retort when she felt a strong but gentle hand on her shoulder. DJ was staring at the type a, his eyes narrowed. "Leave her alone."

"You stay out of this!" Courtney said.

"No, what gives you the right to stop her from talking to her best friend? Not everything is about the game." DJ said.

Courtney sighed. "I don't have time for this, I'm meeting someone." The type a walked off.

Katie and Sadie smiled at DJ. "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" The brickhouse smiled back.

/

(Campfire pit)

Cody could see Courtney sitting on one of the logs as though waiting. Clearing his throat he approached her. "Hey," he began getting her attention. "About earlier I didn't mean…" he trailed.

She sighed. "I know, you were unconscious at the time. It just startled me."

Cody nodded. "So…" He began trying to sound casual and failing. "What are you doing here alone?"

"If you must know I'm meeting someone." Courtney replied tersely.

"Who are you meeting ?" Cody asked.

"That would be me." Alejandro answered as he entered the campfire pit.

"Alejandro you_" Cody began.

"Let's just get started, your note said you wanted to talk strategy?" Courtney said.

"Indeed, I don't suppose you took note of Heather's actions earlier?" The Spainard asked.

"You mean her totally obvious alliance? I'd have to be blind not to." thr type a scoffed.

"Subtlety is not her strong suit. I propose an open exchange of information in regards to the alliance . If we work together we can take her down." Alejandro explained.

Courtney thought it over. "Okay, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad an idea." She agreed standing up and moving to leave. "Is that all?"

"For now, it will be a pleasure working with you." The charmer said, inclining his head.

Courtney paused. "Yeah, you too." she smiled.

Cody stared after her, then turned to Alejandro in amazement . "Dude, how'd you do that?"

"Do what? I'll be seeing you amigo." With a smirk he left.

/

(Mess hall)

Ezekiel entered the mess hall still looking tired. He was about to head for the line when he heard someone calling him. He blushed as he realized it was Bridgette. The blonde had an extra tray of food next to her. He slid into the seat. "Bridgette you got my food for me?

"Yeah, you're the reason we won today so I figured it was the least I could do." Bridgette explained.

"Well thanks eh." he said digging in. they ate in silence a moment.

"So, how'd you learn to stay up so late?" The surfer girl asked.

"Sometimes on the farm, there's an emergency like an early freeze or a pregnancy. You gotta stay awake til it's over eh." Ezekiel said proudly.

"A pregnancy?" Bridgette said in askance.

"Yeah, one time our prize mare Jolene started labor in the middle of the night, and we had to take turns watching her and talking her through it." he said

"Sounds like you're good with animals." the blonde smiled.

"That's what my pa said." Ezekiel replied.

"I think that's a good trait to have. " She said.

The homeschooled boy blushed. "Thanks Bridgette."

/

At the elimination ceremony it was down to two campers. Harold looked nervous while Justin was calm. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening!" Chris announced, pointing at the last remaining piece of white Fluff. Chris dragged the moment out, Harold looked more and more nervous as time went on. Meanwhile Justin was examining his nails. Finally Chris spoke. "Justin." The model grinned.

Harold sighed. "I wanted to show everyone my mad skills, but alas they are too much for this competition." He began to walk to the dock. He stopped in his tracks dramatically. "But heed my words the one who set me up will pay." he vowed stalking off.

(confessional)

Justin: I have an alliance and the trust of my team's strongest member. Who knew you could accomplish so much just by getting rid of one nerd.

Static

/

Trent and Noah sat on the porch. The former sighed. "I never got a chance to talk to Gwen. Duncan stayed up to the end, and she was so tired she slept all day."

Noah smirked. "Don't worry, they'll be plenty of time to humiliate yourself later."

Trent shrugged. "I guess. At the very least I was a good pillow." Noah's eyes shot open. The guitarist smirked. "Good night Noah."

A/N: sorry to Harold fans but I had no plans for him and I needed a sacrifice.


	4. Dodgebrawl

A/N: And we're back baby! If you're wondering why this took so long, I wrote a series of Christmas themed shipping oneshots for the month of december. Pairings include DJatie, coco, troah, dawnkiel, briammy, doey, bethindsey, and noette. If you're interested the series is on my profile under shippmas oneshots.

As for my upload schedule gonna try to upload both this and reordered island at least once, as well as a bridgekiel oneshot and possibly a Gwoah oneshot we'll see.

With respect to the reviewers:

Dolph63, Gucci Mane Laflare, TDFan, and lightningblossom23: Thank you I worked hard on it.

Guest: Justin is 100% using Beth

Bruno14: I love rare pairs, as long as they make sense, and of course I was gonna have LGBT ships. Izzy and Eva are probably my favorite ship for the both of them.

Demon420: coco might not be my favorite ship, but it doesn't get too much attention, and I figured if Gwen wasn't on the team Cody would probably to go for her.

Bridgekiel: Good lord do I hate noco, mostly because its oversaturated. And yes there are three antagonists.

LovelyLuly: Thank you for pointing that out. Personally I prefer Troah as a ship name. Just keep in mind, most of these ships are gonna be slow burners. I prefer it that way.

Teams:( List courtesy of TDFan)

Gophers: Noah, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Lindsey, Cody, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsey, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Sadie.

Bass: Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Beth, Katie, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Eva, and Geoff

Eliminated: Sierra, Harold

The day following the awakeathon found the campers in the mess hall tolerating breakfast. Both teams were relatively well rested, with Duncan, Gwen, and Ezekiel being the notable exceptions. Both the goth and delinquent had their heads against the table, their tired state making sitting up an effort. "I'm so tired I can't feel my face." Gwen groaned.

"Well if you'd just let me win…" Duncan trailed a tired smirk on his face.

"And let you gloat? No chance." She grinned back.

Meanwhile at the Gopher table Heather, Lindsey, and an exhausted Ezekiel were discussing the alliance. "Okay, let's go over the rules one more time. Number one: I am the captain of this alliance, so I get to make the rules. Number two?" Heather asked

"Breaking the rules can result in getting kicked out of the alliance?" Lindsey said nodding enthusiastically .

"Good. Number three: You guys can only date people I deem trustworthy." The bee finished.

"I dunno about that last rule eh." Ezekiel yawned.

"I mean I could change it, but then I can't keep you from being hurt." She told him. The homeschooled boy frowned.

"But I don't think Bridgette would hurt me eh." He confessed.

"Sure Bridgette might not hurt you but Alejandro will and she's bound to tell him any information you give her." Ezekiel seemed uncertain. Heather turned his head to view across the table. "Look at them Ezekiel, do you see how she looks at him? How she hangs onto his every word ?" He saw and it hurt. "He has her wrapped around his little finger. So believe me when I say dating her is a bad idea." She patted his shoulder. "I only have your best interests at heart."

Chris walked to the center of the room in front of the tables. "Ok campers!" He called to them, "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it!"

/

(Dodgeball court.)

Duncan staggered in the door, Gwen trailing closely behind. He collapsed on the Bass's bleachers. "Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you do." Gwen fell down next to him. "Ditto."

Then Chris and Chef demonstrated the rules of dodgeball. On the Gophers side Heather was taking charge.

"Who said you were leader!" Courtney began.

"I did, anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." The queen bee continued as if Courtney hadn't said anything.

Courtney looked to be about to retort when Alejandro grabbed her arm and whispered. "Let her lead, then when she fails you can step in." the type A nodded.

"Now who wants to sit out with sleeping beauty over there?" the queen bee asked.

Noah opened his mouth to speak but was too slow. "I have to sit out!" Sadie exclaimed. "Katie's on the other team! I can't go against her! Please don't-"

"Okay!" Heather said annoyed. "If it means you'll stop whining sit out!"

Noah gave an annoyed sigh.

/

The two teams stood across from each other. The Gophers had Heather, Bridgette, Tyler, Lashawna, and Cody on the field. The Bass had DJ, Eva, Katie, Owen and Izzy on their side.

"Bring it on fishies, otherwise winning three in a row just won't be as satisfying." Heather taunted.

"Please you think I'm gonna lose to a twig like you?" Eva replied, grinning maniacally

"Oh you're going down, we're gonna bring dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!" Tyler tried to trash talk, gesturing toward himself and then the Bass.

"What kinda trash talk is that white boy?" Lashawna said rolling her eyes.

"Both teams ready!" Chris announced as the teams readied themselves. "Best of five games wins! Now, let's dooooodge some ball!"

Instantly Izzy threw a ball at Tyler, her shot went wide, and then Tyler threw a ball in an overly complex spin. The ball flew into the bleachers and smacked Trent in the face. Noah, who had been ignoring the whole match reading up to now, laughed. "Wow I knew you had a magnetic personality but I didn't think it affected balls."

"Nice job loser now try to hit someone on their team!" Heather ordered, unfortunately for her the distraction was enough to let Eva hit her, followed by Tyler, then Lashawna. Within moments Eva had owned the entire team.

/

"I know Eva's tough, but what was that!" Heather yelled.

"Poor leadership." Courtney deadpanned.

"Please like you'd do any better." The queen bee scoffed.

"Well let's see what the team thinks. All in favor of me leading over Heather?" The Type A asked. Everyone but Heather and Ezekiel raised their hands. "Any opposed?" Heather, Ezekiel, and Lindsey raised their hands. "Lindsey you can't vote twice."

"Oh, then whatever Henna says." The blonde replied.

"Looks like I'm leading this match." Courtney smirked.

"Fine then 'leader', How are we going to beat Eva?" The queen bee challenged.

"We need a way to distract her, any ideas?" Courtney asked.

Everyone looked at each other frowning as they tried to think of something. After a bit Noah groaned in exasperation. "Seriously? Isn't one of you incredibly good at distracting the opposite gender!"

"Please like I'd ever flirt with a girl." Heather scoffed.

"I wasn't referring to you." The cynic said pointing at Alejandro.

"Amigo, I'm surprised at you. I would never use my looks to take advantage of a woman." Alejandro said. Noah raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"You wouldn't have to do much. Just compliment her athleticism and flash her a smile. You wouldn't be lying." Courtney said.

Alejandro sighed. "Only to win the game."

/

The next game began. This time the teams were Tyler, Courtney, Bridgette, Alejandro and Cody for the Gophers. Eva, Owen, DJ, Katie, and Justin on the other. Eva went to throw her first ball. "I must compliment you on your performance last game." Alejandro said, flashing her a grin. Eva rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. While she was distracted Courtney hit her with a ball. Everyone on the Gophers cheered.

Tyler went to throw his ball at the other team but it bounced off the back wall and into the bleachers, where it hit Lindsey's face. Tyler ran over to her distracted from the game.

"Tyler? Oh my gosh, my face. How's my face?" The blonde asked.

"It's really not that bad." Tyler said though the swollen parts of her face said otherwise. "You still look great."

"Really?" Lindsey said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah really." He replied staring back. While he was distracted Katie hit him with a ball. "You want to go for a walk?"

Lindsey looked like she was trying to convince herself of something but blurted out. "Okay!' the two began to walk off, much to Heather's anger.

"Hey! Get back here, you are so close to being out of the alliance." The queen bee yelled.

Bridgette threw her ball at Justin. The model mostly dodged but the ball hit the very edge of his face. He looked shocked as he touched the side of his face, before running off the field to check a mirror.

Owen glared at the Gophers. "Great Gatsby that's it! Game on!" With that yell Owen began throwing balls at the other team. He got Bridgette, followed by Courtney, and Alejandro, but not before the Spainard had thrown a ball taking both out of the game.

It was down to Cody versus DJ and Katie. By the stands Heather smirked at Courtney. "Well its looks like you weren't such a good leader after all." Courtney sighed but gave a hopeful look.

Cody saw his crush's look and was filled with determination. He threw a ball at DJ, the brickhouse dodged but the ball somehow turned to smack him in the butt.

"That is one tough ball to dodge!" Chris noted.

Cody gave Katie an almost evil look. He rubbed the remaining ball on his shirt, creating a static charge. He threw it towards Katie, who tried to run away but the ball followed her until it hit her into a wall.

The gophers cheered and Courtney gave Heather a smug look. "You were saying?" Heather glared.

/

"Okay dudes, we have to figure out how to win the next game without Eva. Just in case she gets distracted again." Geoff said as they all huddled. Eva looked sheepish.

"Does anyone have an idea?" Beth asked.

"Well they used Alejandro to distract Eva, so what if we used Justin's hotness as a distraction? If he took his shirt off there's no way the girls won't react!" Owen suggested.

Everyone gave him a weird look. "Well it could work, you up for it dude?" The party guy asked. Justin nodded. "Okay, so here's the plan…"

The next game started with Courtney, Bridgette, Lashawna, Trent, and Alejandro on the Gophers. Justin, Eva, Izzy, Geoff, and DJ on the Bass. At the whistle's blow Geoff and Izzy threw their balls at Alejandro, taking the Spainard out. Justin took his shirt off and all the girls were struck by his beauty unable to stop staring at him. Geoff and DJ took out Courtney and Bridgette. Then tag teamed Lashawna when she came to her senses. The three Bass boys smirked and took out Trent easily.

/

The Gophers were in a strategy meeting. Heather was attempting to convince the others to let her lead. "Seriously? Double standard anyone? We lost one time under me and you all dropped me, but we lose under Courtney and everyone's still okay with her?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Courtney led us to victory before we lost." Noah deadpanned, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Well, how does she plan to get past Justin?" The queen bee challenged.

"Simple, we put as many boys on the team as possible. Since Ezekiel is asleep and Tyler is a detriment, that means Trent, Cody, Alejandro, Noah, and as leader myself."

Noah kept reading his book like he hadn't heard a word Courtney said. The type a stalked over and grabbed the book out of his hands. "What?"

"You're playing." She informed him.

"I'm sure even a girl distracted by Justin would be better than me." The cynic stated.

Courtney smirked. "Fine then I guess you'll be okay if I rip the blank page out of the front of your book."

"You wouldn't." Noah scoffed.

"Try me." The type A replied grabbing the mentioned page.

"Fine, but I better get that book back in pristine condition." he sighed.

"Ugh, let Courtney lead. Where is Lindsey!" Heather said as she stalked off.

/

The queen bee walked her way down the dock of shame. She heard giggling from underneath it and gasped in anger as she saw Tyler and Lindsey were hanging out there. "This is so against the rules!"

Lindsey looked up and pleaded with Heather. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Hey why don't you chill out!" Tyler retorted.

Heather picked up a canoe above her head. "Why don't you?" She said throwing the canoe at him.

/

Heather returned to the group. "Now sit down and stay there." She told the blonde. She turned to Courtney. "So 'leader' how are we doing."

The type A sighed. "We're doomed." She pointed at the field to show the only remaining players were Noah and Eva.

"Well at least we know who to vote off." Heather said.

On the field Noah was dodging Eva's balls with skill. He had to think of something to win.

(Confessional)

Noah: So there was no way I'd be able to throw Eva out. The chances of me catching the ball were slim, and I couldn't dodge forever. Luckily I excel at getting people to do my work for me.

Static.

Noah dodged a ball. "Where'd you learn to throw? The girl scouts?" He taunted. Eva growled and threw another ball. Noah ducked under it. "You couldn't hit Lindsey!" He jeered. The iron woman threw another ball he moved out of the way. "Come on is that the best you can do?" Eva threw a fourth ball. Noah went in for the kill. "It must be embarrassing to be unable to hit a nerd, considering that's all you're good at." With a snarl Eva threw her fifth ball with the intensity of a muscular woman who is really pissed off. Noah dodged it, it hit off the back wall and straight back into Eva.

Chef blew his whistle and pointed her out. "Hey that shouldn't count!" Justin exclaimed.

"You're out if a ball hits you. Besides a tie breaker sounds fun." The cook chuckled.

As Noah went to return to his team Eva glared. She picked up a ball and threw it at Noah's back.

"Noah, look out!" Trent called, but with so little warning Noah only had time to turn around before the ball hit into him. As he flew to the ground a crunching sound was heard. Trent rushed over and picked him up. "You okay man?"

"No, I think she broke something." He groaned. Courtney moved over and touched his side. "Ow! Do you get pleasure out of tormenting me?"

"I think she fractured a rib. Does anyone know how to bind it?" Courtney asked. "I do but we need me to lead so if anyone else knows?"

"I can do it, I've taken a first aid course. I even have some bandages in the cabin." Bridgette said.

"Okay, head for the cabin. If the two of you are going to be out of commission we're gonna have to bring in Ezekiel and Sadie."

The homeschooled boy nodded sleeplily. Sadie looked worried. "But what if I have to fight Katie? I can't!"

"We don't have a choice okay!" Courtney yelled at her. She nodded sadly.

/

The Gophers and Bass stood on the field. The Gophers had Alejandro, Courtney, Ezekiel, Trent and Cody. The Bass had Eva, Izzy, Katie, Geoff, and Beth. Off to the side Chris stood. "Gophers, Bass! Let's send this sample to the lab, and see whatchya made of!" Chef blew his whistle and threw his arm down as he signified the final game's beginning.

Instantly Izzy moved forward and grabbed three balls She ran back to Eva who wrapped her arms under the ginger's pits. She spun around a few times then launched Izzy into the air. The ginger cackled maniacally as she threw all three balls. She had the high 'ground' so she managed to get out Trent and Cody. Alejandro somehow caught her ball and sent the ginger out of the game. Sadie came onto the field.

Courtney threw her ball and Alejandro distracted Beth sending her out of the game. Courtney, Ezekiel, Alejandro all teamed up against Eva who was unable to dodge three balls at once. Geoff and Katie threw their balls at Alejandro while he was paying attention to Eva.

Courtney threw her ball at Geoff but not before Katie threw her ball at the type A. Both balls hit their targets sending them out of the game. Katie threw a ball a Ezekiel and he was tired enough to be hit. This left Sadie for her team, and Katie for hers.

The two stood there. Neither willing to throw a ball at their best friend. After about thirty seconds Chris groaned. "Okay if one of you doesn't throw a ball in the next minute I'll send both teams to elimination." This caused both teams to yell at the two.

"Katie I want you to hit me." Sadie said as the teams yelled.

"No! I can't!" Katie cried folding her arms.

"You have to, if you don't we'll both be eliminated." Katie looked unsure. "Look Katie you're strong, smart, and you've managed to make friends on your team. All I've done is sulk. So if one of us gets to stay, I want it to be you." Katie nodded tears running down her face. She closed her eyes and threw.

/

(Outside the Gopher cabin)

Bridgette was wrapping bandages around Noah's chest. "I guess I should be thanking you. This is the second time you've helped me during a challenge." The cynic said.

The surfer smirked. "You know if you'd spend less time being lazy and more time doing things you wouldn't get hurt so often."

Noah smirked. "Nah, besides I have a hot girl binding my wounds. Seems like things are working out for me."

Bridgette blushed and was about to retort when the Gophers arrived. "Hey guys, how'd it go?"

"We lost! No thanks to Courtney!" Heather said storming off.

"It came down to Sadie and Katie." Coutney explained.

"Oh…" Bridgette trailed in realization.

"At least we know who to vote off." Noah remarked, Bridgette tugged on the bandage in her hand. "Ow, you did that on purpose." The surfer gave him an innocent smile.

/

(On the edge of the forest)

Eva was lifting weights, while Izzy did pull ups on a nearby tree branch. Eva wasn't sure how she'd gotten to it considering the lowest branch was still six feet up the tree, but she'd learned not to question things when it came to Izzy. She liked this spot it was quiet and away from the others. She glanced up at Izzy most of them but she didn't mind Izzy.

"Okay! I'm bored of pull ups! Come on let's leg wrestle!" The ginger called jumping from the branch to the ground and already lifting up her leg in preparation.

"Izzy, I never say no to a challenge but are you sure? I could hurt you." Eva wasn't sure why she was warning Izzy. She'd never warned anyone before. Maybe it was because Izzy was a scrawny looking girl, scrawny compared to her anyway, and she wasn't acting like a cocky jerk.

"Sounds to me like someone's scared." The ginger teased.

"Please, I can take you any day of the week." Eva scoffed.

"Oh really? Then prove it!" Izzy challenged wiggling her eyebrows for emphasis

"You're on!" With that Eva lay on the ground got her leg in position and started the match. She pushed down on Izzy's leg and it started to go down. Not as quickly as others but still. Eva was almost disappointed. From what she'd experienced with .Izzy she had thought the ginger would have more fight in her. Their legs almost reached the ground, she was inches from winning. Then out of nowhere Izzy giggled and the next thing Eva knew she had turned the match around so she was the loser. Eva blinked. "Best three out of five!" She yelled.

"Sure! Izzy loves this game!"

/

(the men's room)

Tyler had just finished showering, and while he usually got out of the stall right away he had been standing there until the air became cold and his body was dry. Tyler had taken a shower for two reasons. First you always showered after sports, even something like dodgeball, and more importantly because showers usually took his mind off things he was worried about. This time it hadn't worked, and so he had stood in the stall mulling things over. He sighed and exited.

He walked out to find Alejandro preparing for his own shower. "Amigo I didn't know you were in here, my apologies." Tyler immediately grabbed a nearby towel to cover himself with. He wasn't sure why, plenty of other men had seen him, but for some reason the idea of Alejandro seeing him nude made him nervous.

"It's fine man." He said solemnly. Alejandro got a concerned look on his face. He walked over and put a comforting hand on the jock's shoulder. Tyler had the hardest time not moving away. He'd probably be okay with it had they both been dressed, but considering he had nothing but a towel on and Alejandro was shirtless it was a bit uncomfortable. It felt different from when his teammates patted him on the shoulder after a game. That felt friendly this felt weird, and not in the way he thought it should.

"I can tell something is wrong. What is on your mind amigo?" The Spainard asked. Well awkward or not he could use someone to talk to.

"It's just earlier, Lindsey and I were under the dock have a good time. Then Heather showed up and said Lindsey had broken some kind of rule and she instantly said she was sorry and didn't mean any of it. I tried to talk back but Heather threw a canoe on me." He sighed "I dunno, Heather's trying to, I can't remember the word by it has something to do with a board game?"

Alejandro thought for a moment. "Monopolize?"

"Yeah, she's trying to Monopoly Lindsey." Tyler said angrily. "I think Lindsey likes me but Heather won't let me near her!"

Alejandro nodded and drew Tyler closer not seeming to notice as the jock tensed up"I understand. I could keep Heather occupied the next time you try?"

"Really? You'd do that!" Tyler asked the tension in him fading to the back as his mind focused on something else.

"What are teammates for?" The Spainard replied.

"Thanks Al!" He said as he moved to dress himself, not noticing the charmer wince at the nickname.

/

(Dock of shame)

Katie was sitting on the dock crying with Beth and DJ sitting on either side of her. "I can't believe Sadie's going to get voted off, and it's all my fault!" She said burying her face in her hands. The two beside her gave each other a glance and nodded.

"Katie, if you didn't throw her out you'd both be voted off." Beth explained.

"But at least we'd be together. I feel like betrayed her." Katie said her voice muffled by her hands.

"You didn't betray her Katie, Sadie wanted you to stay." DJ tried to comfort her.

"That's because Sadie's so nice. I don't deserve her." the raven haired girl said softly.

"Yes, you do. Katie you're nice too." Beth said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Am I? I don't know if I'd do the same thing. Would I be so selfless? I can't say I would be." She sighed putting her hands in her lap.

DJ placed a hand under her chin lifting her head to meet his eyes. "If your aren't nice then why are you upset?"

"I-" Katie paused. "I am upset, I feel bad for getting her out." her eyes widened in realization. "I care about Sadie, if I wasn't her friend why would I be upset?"

Beth smiled. "You wouldn't be, that's proof you are friends."

Katie smiled weakly. "If I win I'll share the prize money with her."

DJ wiped a tear from her eye. "That sounds like a best friend to me."

/

(outside the Gopher cabin.)

Ezekiel had finally gotten enough sleep. He had woken up and stepped out onto the porch to find Bridgette was heading somewhere holding her surfboard. He wanted to talk to her, and so he began to head in her direction. He felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Edmond, where are you going?" A ditzy voice asked. Ezekiel turned his head to see Lindsey.

"I was gonna talk to Bridgette eh." He explained keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"Oh no, when I talked to Tyler Henna got really upset with me." Lindsey noted.

"Yeah but you enjoyed it right eh?" He asked her.

"Well yeah, I guess as long as Henna doesn't find out it's okay." Lindsey nodded encouragingly.

"Thanks, Lindsey if Heather asks do you think you can tell her I went to the bathroom?" He said hopefully.

"Sure, Ezra! Have fun talking to Brooklyn." The blonde smiled.

Ezekiel ran off, trying to find Bridgette, eventually he caught up to her as she was reaching the beach. "Bridgette," he gasped. "I was looking for you."

The surfer turned and looked at him in surprise. "Ezekiel? What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk, eh." he replied blushing.

"Oh, well I'm going to surf if you want to watch." she offered.

"Yeah!" He knew Bridgette liked to surf but he didn't know what surfing was exactly. The blonde grinned at him and ran into the surf finding a good wave and swimming up to it. Ezekiel began to worry, that was rough water. He'd been told to stay away from it because it was hard to stay afloat. Before he could say anything, Bridgette had stood up on the board and began riding the wave! Ezekiel had never seen anything like it! His heart began to pound and a goofy grin spread across his face as he watched. The blonde finished and walked onto the beach. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"I think you're the most amazing person I know." He said breathlessly.

"Aw, you're really nice Ezekiel." She replied.

"You can call me Zeke." He offered.

"Okay, thanks Zeke." She smiled.

/

(Outside the Bass cabin)

Beth sighed as she and DJ returned to their cabin. "I hope Katie feels a little better. I can't imagine being in her situation."

The brickhouse nodded. "I know man, if it was you leaving I'd be bummed too."

Beth looked at him in surprise. "You consider me a friend?"

"Well yeah, you're really nice and we've hung out enough that I feel like we're friends. Unless you don't want to be." He replied.

"No! I would love to be friends. I just didn't think anyone as cool as you would like me." the burnette admitted.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" He asked.

"Well, a lot of people think I'm annoying, or they don't like my braces, or they think I'm fake." Beth shrugged.

DJ knelt down to her level. "Beth I'm gonna be real with you. Sometimes people aren't nice, and no matter how hard you try, there are gonna be some people who don't like you. I think you're a sweet girl who just hasn't met the right people yet. It's like my momma says: If people don't like you for you then they don't deserve your friendship."

Beth beamed. "Thanks DJ."

/

(Mess hall)

Cody was sitting at the table picking at the white glob chef referred to as food. He wasn't sure what to do. Trent had gone to give Noah his 'food' and he didn't know where Ezekiel was. As a result he was sitting by himself at the table. He pondered on this as someone set a tray next to him. "Do you mind if I sit here?" a familiar voice asked. He turned to see Courtney. He blinked unsure if he was daydreaming. After finding that pinching himself did cause pain, and thus this was actually happening, he fixed what he hoped was a sexy smile on his face.

"Not at all, I'd enjoy the company." He said smoothly. The type A sat down and began to eat her own food. There was an awkward silence and the two ate. Just as Cody was about to try one of his ice breakers, Courtney spoke.

"So, I just wanted to say, you did a good job during the game earlier, I wouldn't have thought it of you." She complimented.

"Yeah the Codmeister's got all the moves." He said in a way he felt was slick but which sounded arrogant instead.

"Well, anyway, I figured I'd thank you for your help. You should have seen Heather's face when you beat Katie and DJ. She was so mad." Courtney chuckled.

"Why? We won." the geek asked.

"Because we won under my leadership, not hers and she wants to be leader, even though all she cares about is herself." Courtney looked like there was quite a lot more she wanted to say about Heather but she didn't.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you're a good leader." Cody said momentarily dropping his act.

The Type A looked like she wanted to say something but only ended up replying. "Of course I am."

/

(Gopher cabin: Boys side)

Noah looked up from his spot on the bed as he heard the door open. Upon seeing it was Trent carrying a bowl of Chef's food he rolled his eyes. "You know most attempts to poison people aren't blatantly obvious." He snarked returning to his book.

"Nice to see being injured hasn't affected your cheery disposition." Trent smirked moving to hand the bowl to him.

"No thanks I'd rather starve." The cynic replied dismissively.

"You need to eat something, that fracture isn't gonna heal itself without food." The guitarist insisted.

"Thanks mom." Noah deadpanned, turning a page.

"Noah if I don't see you eat this food, I'll feed you myself." Trent said, taking a spoonful of the stuff and moving it towards the other's mouth to make his point.

"Fine, when did you become so stubborn?" The cynic asked smirking despite himself.

"It's the only way to get you to do anything." The guitarist teased handing him his food.

Noah sighed. "Well you don't have to be so smug."

/

(Elimination)

It was down to the last two campers. Tyler and Sadie, both looked nervous but Sadie more so than Tyler. "The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris grinned as the music swelled. Sadie bit her nails while Tyler glanced hopefully towards the others. Chris waited dragging the moment out, even though it was obvious to all but Tyler who was going home. "...Tyler."

Sadie sighed as she looked around. She didn't see the one face she'd hoped would be there. She turned to walk away. "Wait! Sadie I'm here!" a voice called. Sadie turned smiling as Katie ran into her arms to hug her. "You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye did you?" The pigtail girl asked.

"Never." Sadie replied hugging her friend tighter. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you more." Katie replied.

"I'm gonna miss you most." She finished tears trailing down her face.

"Sadie I promise I'm gonna do my best to win for you." Katie vowed.

"For both of us." Sadie said. Reluctantly, the girls parted.

/

(Dock of shame after everyone's left)

Katie continued to stare out at the water. Her best friend was gone, and while she was doing her best to move on it felt like part of her was missing. "Katie, I was wondering where you went." Katie turned to see Justin.

"I had to say goodbye to Sadie." She explained.

"I understand, but I was worried when you didn't come back." The model said giving her a concerned look.

"Sorry Justin." The raven haired girl replied giving him a weak smile.

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" He asked. Katie nodded and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his shoulder to cry her heart out. Unbeknownst to her this is exactly what Justin wanted.

A/N: And so Sadie leaves to further Katie's development. Still I think she left well. Also Aletyler is not a ship in this fic, I just thought it would be fun to play around with Tyler attraction to Alejandro. Since there's obviously something even if that something is just he's attractive and I swear I'm straight he's just that hot.


	5. Not quite famous

A/N: Welcome to one of my favorite episodes! I love the canon version and I enjoy writing it quite a lot. Anyway enjoy.

With respect to the reviewers:

Lightningblossom23, Gucci Mane LaFlare, Guy Buddy, and Chrono Phoenix: Thank you I'm doing my best to stay true to the characters while deviating from the source material.

Guest: Unfortunately noette is not a ship for the fic, but don't worry, they'll have plenty of interactions.

TDFan: Yeah there's a couple of ships I plan to tease but not have happen. Noette is one of them. Aletyler is another.

Bridgekiel: I'll be honest I'm not sure who DJ will get with yet. As for Alejandro and Justin I'm trying to make them equal but different in this fic.

LovelyLuly: Totally get you on a NOTP bring hard to read. I can't tell you the number of times I've been enjoying a fic only to find it's noco or notie. With Notie I'll still read the fic if its good enough, but noco is just straight up not something I want to read. Anyway hopefully this fic will make the coco worth dealing with.

Teams:( List courtesy of TDFan)

Gophers: Noah, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Lindsey, Cody, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsey, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and

Bass: Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Beth, Katie, Justin, Owen, Izzy, Eva, and Geoff

Eliminated: Sierra, Harold, Sadie

(Gopher cabin: boys side)

The boys were all doing their thing, with many of them having just woken up. As such Trent was combing his hair, Tyler was doing pushups, Noah was reading, and Ezekiel was carving something. It was then that an odd smell permeated the room. Tyler sniffed the air. "Where's that smell coming from?"

Cody entered the room a wide, gap toothed grin on his face. "Hey guys."

"Cody why do you smell so weird eh?" Ezekiel asked tactlessly.

"It's my Cleaver body spray." The geek said proudly. "You think Courtney will like it?"

Trent chuckled. "Dude you smell like a fourteen year old."

"At least his smell matches his personality." Noah snarked.

Cody looked to be about to retort when the loudspeaker went off outside. "Alright campers!" Chris announced, "Enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!"

/

(Amphitheater)

The campers gathered around on their bleachers several of them are already seated.

"Are we gonna see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing." Lindsay said from the top of the bleachers.

"Ahh, yes I find the musicals without singing are missing something." Noah deadpanned.

"I know right?" The blonde replied, completely oblivious.

Bridgette arrived shortly after that, Ezekiel brightened as he saw her, and opened his mouth to invite her over, but before he could say anything he was cut off.

"Bridgette, I have saved a seat for you." Alejandro called patting the seat beside him. The surfer blushed.

"Aw that's so gentlemanly of you. I'd love to sit with you." She told the charmer, she sat next to him and blushed more deeply when he wrapped an arm around her. Ezekiel sighed but balked as he saw Heather glare at him.

Chris came on stage told them the next challenge was a talent contest, and that each team would have to choose their three most talented campers to represent them. "Sing, dance, juggle, anything goes as long as it's legal!" The host said giving Duncan a look. The Delinquent snapped his fingers.

"What, don't have a talent that doesn't break the law?" Gwen teased him.

"I do, they just aren't as fun." He said smirking back at her.

As Chris explained the rest of the challenge, Trent looked towards the two anxiously.

/

(Outside the Gopher Cabin)

Heather blew a whistle as the team gathered on the steps. "Okay, I'm the team Captain, so here's how it's going to work." The queen bee announced.

"Who said you were the captain?" Courtney argued.

"She did just now." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, Ezekiel and I took a vote and I won." Heather replied smugly.

"Three votes out of ten is hardly the majority." Courtney scoffed crossing her arms.

Heather looked like she was going in for the kill, when Alejandro interrupted. "Ladies it doesn't matter who is leader. It would be best to audition the campers in a three judge panel. Since you are both very forward, I purpose the judges be the two of you, and an impartial third party." He explained.

"Like you." Courtney said.

"Me? Very well, does anyone oppose Courtney's suggestion?" The Spainard asked. Everyone but Heather, Lindsay, and Ezekiel, shook their heads. "Then I would be happy to."

"If Courtney or Heather tries out, who's going to be the third judge?" Noah pointed out.

"Considering you brought it up amigo, you can. After all you are good at judging things." Alejandro replied.

"Fine by me." The cynic shrugged.

/

(Outside Bass cabin)

Owen drank down a liter of soda and burped the alphabet in one go. The boys cheered but the girls were disgusted.

"Why don't we see our other options before deciding?" Justin suggested.

"I can also toot Beethoven's fifth." Owen offered.

"That will not be necessary." Justin said smilingly weakly.

(Gopher team)

"I can stand on my hands for twenty mintues, watch!" Bridgette told the panel of judges. Heather filed her nails in boredom, Courtney frowned, and Alejandro watched for a few moments.

"Okay, that'd be cute if you were a monkey." Courtney said dismissively.

"Seriously, anyone can stand on their hands, pass." Heather scoffed, not looking up from her nails.

"If what you say is true, then that is an impressive feat, however I feel it would be a bit too long to be entertaining." Alejandro admitted.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Bridgette sighed.

(Bass Team)

Izzy starts a boom box and begins swaying you lower body to the beat. "I call this, the dance, of, the rattlesnake." She said in time to her swaying. Both Owen and Eva were staring at her. "Look into my eyes, what do you see?" Izzy sang moving her arms like a snake's body, and looking at Eva.

Owen chuckled. "Wow she's good, huh Eva?" Owen turned to see Eva just staring at Izzy's movements. "Eva?"

"Huh?" The iron woman blinked. "Uh yeah."

No one else seemed to agree though.

(Gopher team)

Heather danced in a ballet tutu. She was just finishing her performance with a Grande Jete. The team clapped politely. Heather turned to the Judges. "As much as I hate to admit it, that was pretty good." Courtney sighed.

"Indeed, ballet is no easy art but you have clearly practiced." Alejandro agreed, he turned towards Noah. "What say you?"

"Your toes weren't quite en pointe, but I doubt Chef knows enough about Ballet for it to matter." The cynic shrugged.

Heather gave him a glare. "Okay, well it looks like I'm in, why don't we take five?" She suggested.

"But we only have one act!" Courtney argued.

"We have all day, and we may be more productive with a thirty mintue break." The Spainard parleyed.

The type A sighed. "Fine, I guess I can work on my game strategy." She agreed.

"Then its settled." The queen bee said smugly. After the group dispersed she pulled Lindsay aside. "I need you to do something. Can you keep a secret?"

The blonde placed a hand to her chest. "Oh my gosh, definitely. My sister got diarrhea once on a date, and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom, and I've never told a soul." After a moment she realized she was on national TV. "Sorry Paula."

Heather handed her a walkie talkie. "If I know Courtney, she's been writing her game plan down somewhere. I want you to follow her and find out where." She ordered.

As Lindsay walked off, Alejandro nodded, from where he was watching. He turned to his fellow evesdropper. "Alright, amigo, this your chance to get to her while Heather is not around. Just follow her and do what you normally would."

Tyler nodded a determined look on his face.

/

(somewhere on the outskirts of the forest)

Lindsay was looking at Courtney through a pair of binoculars. The Type A was sitting on a large log writing in a notebook. The blonde groaned. "This is so boring."

"What's so boring?" At this Lindsay started giving a scream as she turned behind her. "Oh Tyler you scared me." She gasped.

"Sorry, I just saw you walk off and wanted to know if you'd like to hang out?" Tyler asked hopefully.

"I really shouldn't…" The Blonde trailed, then a devious look lit her face. "But what Heather doesn't know won't hurt me." She grabbed the jocks hand and the two left.

Meanwhile Cody walked over to where Courtney was writing. "So what's in the notebook?"

"Just notes on everyone and strategies for the game." Courtney replied not bothering to look at him.

"Notes on everyone huh? Can I see?" Cody asked.

"I'd rather you didn't." She warned.

"Oh yeah, it's private. Yeah I get that." There was silence as Courtney ignored him. "So you doing anything later?"

"The talent show remember?" The type A scoffed.

"Right, I'll bet you're super talented." Cody flattered.

"Well, I certainly think so." She smirked.

/

(Bass Team)

DJ stood before the Bass in a white leotard. He swirled a pink ribbon through the air and snapped it as everyone looked on, transfixed. He spun the pink ribbon again and ended on the splits.

"Wow. I think DJ should be in!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah that was amazing!" Katie agreed.

"Seems kind of girly to me." Eva said.

"Dude any guy who can do the splits deserves mad props." Geoff defended.

"I gotta agree with Geoff." Duncan said.

"So I guess that means DJ's in." Geoff concluded. "Who's up next?"

Beth moved in front of them and lit a pair of batons on fire. She began to twirl them much to the worry of the other team members.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gwen said worriedly.

"It's okay, I've been practicing." The wannabe replied, throwing the batons into the air one at a time. Unfortunately it became apparent that Beth wasn't going to catch them as one slammed into the ground, causing everyone to scatter. "I kind of missed the catching class."

:You couldn't tell us this before you endangered our lives!" Eva snarled.

"Great Gatsby, the log is on fire!" Owen screamed.

The door to the boys side of the cabin opened and Justin came out wearing a pair of sunglasses and brandishing a fire extinguisher, He put the fire out and was quickly handed a water bottle by Izzy, He tore his shirt off and drank it.

"Okay, I think Justin is our next participant," Geoff said. As Eva, Beth, Katie, and Owen stared at the model in awe. "Any objections?" Everyone shook their heads.

/

(Bathroom)

Lindsay and Tyler were making out when Lindsay's walkie talkie went off. "Lindsay what did you find out over?" The two continued to make out. "Lindsay where are you?" Heather yelled. Tyler handed her the walkie talkie. "On my way back! Under."

(Bass team)

Geoff rode his skateboard on top of the Bass cabin. He flipped off and rode it up a nearby log. He stopped and flipped into his hands to the cheers of his team. Katie smiled, "Well it looks like it's DJ, Justin, and Geoff."

"I'm gonna be on TV man!" Geoff exclaimed to DJ.

"You're already on TV, idiot." Gwen said exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah!" The party dude said in realization. "Hello out there dudes!" He said to the camera.

/

(Gopher Team)

Courtney was just finishing up a violin solo. She was playing flight of the bumblebee and very fast song. She finished and looked towards the judges.

"I'm not impressed. Who listens to that anyway?" Heather scoffed.

"While it is impressive, we already have Trent playing an instrument. Two instrumental acts might be too many." Alejandro admitted.

"You exceeded my expectations. That said you played a b sharp where you should have played a b flat, so I have to dock points for that." Noah nitpicked.

"Are you serious!" Courtney exclaimed.

:Listen Courtney, if for whatever reason, Trent can't perform, you will be his replacement. Unless you object Noah?" Alejandro asked.

"Not really." He shrugged.

Courtney huffed but joined the panel of judges for the next act.

Ezekiel set up a target ten feet away from him and pulled out a bow. "I'm gonna hit the bullseye!" he announced. He looked at Bridgette and swallowed. He really wanted to impress her. He lined up his target and let the arrow fly. It completely missed the target and instead grazed Noah's shoulder. The arrow got stuck in the fabric of his sweater vest and pinned him to the cabin.

"If you let him participate I will sit out the talent show in protest." The cynic deadpanned, looking irate.

"Well we might have to, unless you have a talent?" Heather scoffed.

Trent having unpinned him from the wall Noah nodded. He stood before the group, slicked his hair back and began to talk in an over dramatic way. "I'm Chris McLean, and the only thing bigger than my ego is the amount of hair gel I use!"

Several of the campers laughed. Noah furrowed his brow and stuck his hands into his pockets. He began to talk in a dumb voice. "I'm Duncan, I use toxic masculinity to hide my self consciousness."

Both Courtney and Heather laughed hard at this. "He so does!" Courtney agreed.

Noah put on an air of overconfidence and a wide grin. He began to talk in an overly cheerful voice. "I'm Cody, and getting shot down by women isn't just a hobby, it's my life's purpose!"

At this Courtney and Heather laughed harder then ever and several of the boys chuckled. "Okay, I think we have our third act, unless you disagree?" Heather said looking towards the other two.

"It was funny." Courtney admitted begrudgingly.

"A bit mean spirited perhaps, but I believe that matches with Chef's humor." Alejandro agreed.

"So it's me, Trent, and Noah." Heather announced.

/

(Amphitheater)

Some time later several Gophers were hanging out on the stage. Noah, Cody, and Alejandro were playing cards, while Trent was practicing his guitar, Bridgette was eating a candy bar, Ezekiel was hanging out nearby, and Courtney watched Trent.

"So can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Wanna bet that I can't?" Bridgette challenged.

"I'll take that action." Noah agreed.

"Yeah, that's like really unlikely." Cody added.

"Ante up then." The surfer said, everyone put their money on the crate the boys had previously used as a table."Okay twenty mintues starting now!" She began to stand on her hands but as it turned out she had to move around. Her leg got tangled in the rope holding up a nearby light and the light fell. Trent was able to move out of the way, his guitar wasn't so lucky.

"My guitar!" Trent cried clutching the broken instrument to him.

"I didn't mean too!" Bridgette cried.

"No sweat dude, I'm sure I can fix it, I'm pretty handy with tools." Cody offered.

"But not before show time, I assume?" Alejandro asked Cody shook his head. It was then that Heather and LIndsay showed up.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Bridgette accidently broke Trent's guitar." Noah explained.

Heather smirked. "Accidently huh? Isn't Bridgette friends with Courtney?"

"What are you implying?" The surfer asked warningly.

"Oh, nothing, it's just really convenient that Courtney gets told she won't perform unless Trent can't, and then his guitar is broken." The queen bee hinted.

"Hey, I have nothing to do with this! I might have wanted to perform, but I would never hurt an instrument like that!" Courtney yelled looking like she wanted to strangle Heather. "Everyone was so distracted by the fight they didn't notice as Lindsay slipped Courtney's notebook out of her back pocket.

"I'm just stating the facts, but whatever, think what you want." Heather smirked, knowing she'd planted discontent.

/

(Bass Cabin)

Gwen was hanging out on the porch sketching, and trying to ignore the rest of her team when Duncan approached her. She didn't speak but merely raised a brow in askance. "What do you say we ditch these guys and go for a swim?" He suggested.

"Way ahead of you." She agreed going in and changing. "Where's your swimsuit?"

"Under my clothes, makes things easier." he replied, the two began to walk towards the lake. They passed by the porch where Bridgette and Alejandro were talking.

"I just hope everyone knows me well enough they don't believe Heather." The blonde sighed.

The charmer cupped her chin and looked into her eyes. "Anyone who you judges you in such a way has poor taste." He reassured her. "I think you will be fine."

"Yeah, I guess so." She agreed. As Alejandro left the surfer found herself staring after him.

"Bridgette, lecherously looking at luscious latin man candy?" A droll voice said. Startled she jumped up, turning to discover Noah had seen her watching his butt.

"No! I wasn't!" She protested blushing several shades of red. Noah raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe a little…" She admitted sheepishly.

"Anyway, Trent and I are going to hang out on the dock. He's a bit miffed about his guitar. You're welcome to join us if you can stop devouring Alejandro with your eyes." The cynic teased.

"I-I wouldn't go that far…" She trailed.

"Uh-huh." Noah said smirking knowingly as he headed off.

/

(Lake)

Gwen and Duncan were treading water. The goth sighed as she confessed. "I don't know it's like everyone is zany and overly social. I just want to be myself."

"I see how it is." Duncan teased.

"What? No! I mean sure I want to be alone, but I don't mind you being here." She admitted. "It's just, I don't know why I signed up for this. The money would be nice, but I should have known I'd hate being here, even with Chris' lie about a five star resort." Duncan gave her a smirk and splashed her. The goth gasped and spit some water out. "What was that for?!"

"You were getting angry, so I thought I'd cool you off." The delinquent taunted.

"I'll show you cooling off!" The goth chuckled, splashing him back. The two proceeded to have a splash fight.

Meanwhile Trent and Noah were sitting on the dock with the guitarist looking on the scene with worry. "They seem to be getting along." The guitarist noted.

"That what happens when you have similar interests and personalities." Noah snarked from beside him.

"I know, it's just I like Gwen, but its like fate is against me or something. First we end up on opposite teams and then my guitar breaks before I can sing the song I wrote for her." He sighed.

"Maybe it's for the best. Relationships are just a distraction in a competition." The cynic replied, his words were comforting but his tone and mannerisms were as aloof as always.

"I don't really care about that. Sure money is nice, but I'd take finding that special someone over all the money in the world." Trent said sincerely.

"That's really sweet Trent." Noah deadpanned. "Now stop speaking like a hallmark card and go talk to her." He continued pushing the guitarist into the water despite the fact that he was fully clothed. The guitarist came up sputtering. He yelled Noah's name in frustration. "You'll thank me later." The cynic replied dismissively.

Sighing the guitarist approached his fellow campers. The two were still having a splash fight, but they stopped as he grew close. "Hey,"

"Hey, you're that guitarist right?" Gwen replied.

"Yeah, I'm Trent, we met on the dock remember?" He asked hoping she would.

"Considering we all met on the dock that really narrows it down." She snarked. "But yes I remember you. You were really chill about it, I appreciate it after all the loud introductions.

"Cool, you know I wrote-" Before he could finish his sentence Duncan splashed him.

"Sorry dude, you entered the war zone." Duncan said in response to his glare.

"He's right you know, you really should expect to be splashed when entering a splash fight." Gwen chuckled. "Anyway it was nice meeting you again."

"Yeah, thanks." Trent replied as the two swam further out.

(Confessional)

Trent: That went pretty well. She remembers me, and thinks I'm okay. Duncan's still an obstacle though.

Static

Duncan: I don't mind a little competition but Trent better bring his A game cause I play to win.

Static

(Ampitheatere: Night)

The talent show began with Courtney's solo. The brunette played beautifully and many of the campers appreciated her music. Chef seemed to agree giving her six out of nine points. Despite the above average score Courtney felt robbed.

DJ performed next moving his ribbon through the air beautifully snapping it and moving his body in a few twirls of its own. He ended it with the splits and received five points from Chef.

Noah stepped onto the stage and slicked his hair back. He grabbed the mike and began to talk over dramatic. "I'm Chris McLean,I take all the credit but without Chef I'd be nothing!" Some of the audience laughed in agreement. Noah held out his hand like he was holding something and began to speak in a self centered matter. "I'm Justin, and I'm so in love with myself it should be illegal." Most of the boys laughed at this and some girls too. Noah looked through the crowd to notice Bridgette sitting next to Alejandro and staring at him. He smirked. "I'm Bridgette, and I'm so thirsty you'd think I'm in the desert." Several laughs ensued while Bridgette blushed heavily. Noah received seven points.

Next was Justin, who modeled while music played in the background. He stripped his shirt off and moved to the music in a mesmerizing way. Finally he spilled a bucket of water onto himself. The crowd cheered and he received six points.

Last up for the Gophers, Heather walked on stage and sat down on a stool. "Originally I was going to dance for you, but instead I've decided to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration." she smirked showing the notebook Lindsay had taken earlier.

"What!" The type A exclaimed for backstage.

"So with words by Courtney performance by me, enjoy. 'So my team is in trouble. You've got Heather, who only cares about herself. Noah who is smart but generally useless, and Trent who's too busy swooning over the other team to help. I feel like it's only a matter of time before we lose again, and I need allies. Cody is a geek, and there's no way his crush is going anywhere but it couldn't hurt to let him think he has a chance right?'"

In the crowd Cody looked heartbroken. He kept staring ahead like he wasn't sure he believed it. Noah, Trent, and Ezekiel all looked at him in worry.

"Thanks." The queen bee finished. She received the highest points so far at eight.

Chris announced that the only way the Bass would have a chance at winning was if Geoff got full points. Unfortunately the party dude broke his skateboard and the Bass had to substitute Owen in. The large boy stood on stage and inhaled a bottle of soda. He burped the alphabet in one go. The final burp was so loud that it shook the bleachers. The boys all cheered but Chef gave it eight points. One shy of going to a tie breaker. With that the Bass received their third loss so far.

(Bass Cabin)

DJ was sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. Katie and Beth sat on either side of him. "Hey you're really nice, I'm sure that had to mean something." Beth said.

"Yeah, I know Beth and I aren't voting for you." Katie agreed.

The brickhouse sighed. "Thanks guys but I did the worst of everyone. Lets face it I'm getting the boot. I might as well pack up my stuff now." The large boy walked into the cabin.

"I don't want DJ to leave, I've already lost one friend, I don't want to lose another." Katie said tears pricking at her eyes.

"I don't want him to go either, but what can we do?" Beth sighed.

"Well there is one thing." A smooth voice said from behind them, the girls turned to see Justin. "It would require voting off someone else likable but it would save DJ from elimination."

The two girls looked at each other. Were they willing to vote off someone who hadn't messed up just to save their friend?

/

(Elimination)

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment!" Chris said as we see everyone had a marshmallow except DJ and Owen. "Music, Drama, and burping" We see the marshmallow plate, only one piece of fluffy invincibility remained. "There is only one marshmallow left on this plate."

DJ and Owen looked on. Owen looked concerned, but he was nothing compared to DJ, who was staring at the ground, already convinced he was going home. "DJ you got the lowest score out of everyone, and you've failed the team in the past. Owen I don't know why you're here buddy."

"I personally think this is very wrong, but the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...DJ."

Owen looked devastated. "Sorry you got voted off man." Duncan comforted.

"It's not that, I just wanted a marshmallow!" The tubby boy cried, that was everyone gave Owen their marshmallows, so the blonde was able to leave happily.

(Bass Cabin: Girls side.)

DJ sat on the bottom bunk with Katie and Beth. "I can't believe you guys would vote for Owen just to keep me safe."

The two girls nodded and both gave him a hug. "We didn't want to vote Owen off, but if it meant you'd be safe, we were willing to do it." Beth said.

"Yeah, no matter what happens we're in this together, right guys?" Katie asked.

DJ wrapped an arm over each girl's shoulders, and smiled. "Right."

(Gopher cabin)

Cody, Ezekiel, Trent, and Noah all sat on the front porch. The tech geek staring blankly out into the sky. Ezekiel and Trent glanced at each other in concern, while Noah just read a book. "I can't believe she was planning to use me." The geek said softly.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Of course she was, from a strategic point of view, taking advantage of someone with a crush on you is smart."

Trent placed a hand on the geek's shoulder. "From the moral point of view its terrible, I can't imagine how I would react if I thought someone was using me."

"You're gonna be okay Cody. Right eh?" Ezekiel asked in concern.

The geek sighed. "I don't know Zeke. I really don't." From inside the cabin Courtney looked out the window in concern.

(confessional)

Justin: DJ is close with Beth and Katie so he's likely to vote with them. Keeping him here is basically like having a fourth alliance member, That and Owen kept staring at me.

Static

Courtney: I didn't do anything wrong, so why do I feel so bad?

A/N: So you might have noticed a lack of post challenge character interactions, that's because even the canon version is basically character interaction the episode. It seemed unnecessary. I may do the same with the next episode, which also has a lot of interactions. Also I know it seems like the Bass are losing too much, but I assure you by the end of phobia factor the teams will be the same as canon.

My update schedule is going to be at least once a month for this fic. That said next month is ship month so lots of one off stories will be had.

Now onto Courtney. I don't like her she's probably one of my least favorite characters season two and onward. I actually really like Courtney in season one. So my goal with this story is two help keep her character from taking a nosedive like in canon. First step, have her screw up early on and make her build a moral core. Let's hope it works.


	6. The sucky outdoors

A/N: Geez has it really been two months?! Sorry for the hang up guys, but between the virus outbreak, my family's food situation, video games, and other fanfics, this took a while. The kids are home and it makes writing hard, because they're loud. Plus getting everything I wanted to fit in this chapter took some planning, but I'm happy with how it turned out.

With respect to the reviewers:

leawright : Sorry gwent is unlikely to happen. That doesn't mean trent's not gonna try though.

Bridgekiel: Yeah Courtney would definitely have gone if they lost. Glad I got you with the Owen thing. Don't worry Cody and Ezekiel will have their chance. Yeah, the last chapter was pretty bad for the two of them.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Nothing is worse than a character with potentiel getting screwed over by bad writing.

TDFan: I'm glad, these chapters take time to produce. So I'm glad they're worth it for you.

Guest: Glad you liked it. Yeah Lindsay and Ezekiel are gonna be friends.

Teams:( List courtesy of TDFan)

Gophers: Noah, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Lindsey, Cody, Courtney, Tyler, Lindsey, Bridgette, Ezekiel,

Bass: Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Beth, Katie, Justin, Izzy, Eva, and Geoff

Eliminated: Sierra, Harold, Sadie Owen.

(The campfire pit)

The episode begins with Chris explaining the next challenge to the campers. The challenge is pretty straightforward. Spend twenty four hours in the woods, first team back wins. The host throws a compass and map to Heather and a compass and map to Duncan. He then warns them of bears and sends them on their way.

"Did he just say there were bears up in here?" Lashawna asked incredulously.

"Quit worrying, a bear is unlikely to attack you, unless they're a mother or you have food. Humans are too big for most animals to try and eat us. Honestly you're probably the safest person here." Noah explained.

"Excuse me?" Lashawna retorted noticing the slight against her size. Before anything could come of it Bridgette shared her own worries.

"I hope you're right Noah." She said with a shudder. Ezekiel noticed this.

"Don't worry Bridgette, if a bear tries to attack you I'll save you." He proclaimed.

Bridgette chuckled. "That's sweet of you Zeke."

Alejandro placed a hand on both of the worried girl's shoulders. "Worry not I would never allow such beauty to be mauled by bears on my watch." Both girls giggled and Ezekiel sighed, but blanched as Heather glared a hole into his forehead.

/

(The woods: Gophers)

As the team walks through the woods we can't help but notice Cody is walking slumped over, his head hung is dismay. From further behind him Ezekiel, Noah, and Trent watch on. Two in concern and one with disinterest.

"We gotta figure out a way to help Cody!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Yeah, there must be some way to lift his spirits." Trent pondered.

"Why is it our responsibility to help him? We're not the ones who got him into this state." Noah asked.

"Because that's what friends do?" Ezekiel said, not quite believing Noah wouldn't know this.

"I'm not friends with Cody." Noah deadpanned.

"You're friends with me, and I'm friends with Cody so you're obligated to help." Trent said firmly.

Noah groaned. "Fine."

/

(The woods: Bass)

Duncan was leading the team to their campsite, and doing a pretty good job of it. Beth was following the group when she noticed Katie had stopped, and was looking distraught. The wannabe glanced towards the group then back to Katie. Against her better judgement she went back. "Katie? What's wrong?"

The raven haired girl gave a small sob and pointed at the blueberry bush in front of her. "Sadie loved blueberries."

Beth sighed. "I get it you know? It's hard to handle missing a friend and feeling all alone…" She shook her head. This wasn't about her. "But you know what? We'll work through this together. Sadie sacrificed her place in the game for you. Do you really think she'd want you to mope?"

Katie wiped a tear from her eyes and got a determined look on her face. "You're right. She'd want me to keep going." She glanced around. "Where are the other Bass?"

"I'm not sure." Beth admitted. "But if we head in the direction they went we should run into them eventually right?"

/

(the woods: gophers)

From the back of the group Courtney watched as Cody walked with his head hung in sadness. "He'll be okay, right Bridgette?" The blonde didn't answer her. "I mean he'll get over it, right?"

"I don't know Courtney? Will he?" Bridgette asked with a raised brow.

"I don't understand, from a strategic point of view I did nothing wrong. It's not like I led him on or anything, I just didn't tell him I wasn't interested." The type A tried to comfort herself.

"Courtney I think you know what you did wasn't great from a moral point." Bridgette told her.

"I mean, I guess? I just want to win, Bridgette." She sighed.

"Look Courtney we all want to win, but sometimes you can be too focused on the end goal, and not on the consequences. You're a good person, Courtney, and there's nothing wrong with being strategic, or ambitious, or wanting to win, but you can't lose sight of your morals." With that the blonde walked ahead, leaving Courtney to think on her words.

/

(The woods: Bass)

DJ had noticed Beth and Katie were missing and he was worried. Justin took notice of this. "What are you worried about man?"

"I can't find Beth or Katie. What if they got lost?" DJ wondered.

"I noticed they were gone too. I was planning to go looking for them." the model admitted.

"Then what are we waiting for!" the brickhouse exclaimed, turning to go look. He didn't make it far before Justin grabbed his arm.

"Look man, we won't be of any help if we get lost too. That's why I've been waiting until we reach camp. Once there we can ask Duncan for the map, that way when we find them we won't get lost ourselves."

DJ had to admit he had a point. "Alright, but I don't have to like it."

/

(Gophers: Campsite)

The Gophers arrived to find everything they needed for camping and a paper explaining the situation.

"Where's the food?" Lindsay wondered.

"This a survival task, look at the instructions." Trent explained looking at the sheet of instructions

"It says we need our own food." Heather looked around the campsite. "I still don't see it."

"Sorry honey that's not how it works in the woods." Noah deadpanned.

"I've gone camping before, I can get us some food." Ezekiel bragged, glancing at Bridgette secretively.

"You? Please-" Courtney began, she was quickly cut off by several glares.

"I put my faith in you amigo." Alejandro said. "In the meantime let us prepare the camp."

/

(Bass: Campsite)

DJ and Justin approached Duncan. "Hey man, Beth and Katie are missing." The model said.

"Huh. I thought it was less annoying around here." Duncan snarked.

"We were wondering if you'd give us the map? So we can go look for them?" DJ asked.

"I wouldn't bother, but if you wanna go get lost in the forest, knock yourself out." The delinquent shrugged, throwing the map at them.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Duncan." Justin remarked. The two started to head into the direction of the woods. "Now if the girls are smart they'll have headed in this direction. So I think we begin our search by circling around the campsite."

"That sounds right to me." The brickhouse agreed.

/

(Gophers: Campsite)

Everyone is sitting around the now set up campsite with grumbling stomachs. "I am so hungry." Heather complained.

"My stomach hates me." Lindsay agreed.

A man wearing a delivery uniform showed up with a pizza. "Yo! Who ordered the pepperoni, extra cheese?!"

A cameraman waved him over. "It's for the camera crew! Over here!"

Heather gasped. "No way!"

"Chris's cruelty knows no bounds." Noah noted.

Ezekiel entered the clearing just then, holding several fish. "I told ya, I could bring food eh!"

"Are you kidding me?" Heather complained.

"Aw man you're awesome." Trent complimented him.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I'm a vegetarian." Bridgette said, nervous.

"I thought of that eh!" The homeschooled boy handed the fish to Trent and left for a moment. When he came back he was holding blueberries and nuts. "I brought these too!"

"Ezekiel, that's so considerate of you." Bridgette complimented, giving him a side hug. This caused the boy to go bright red.

"T-thanks Bridgette." He stammered.

"I must agree. You have exceeded my expectations." Alejandro schmoozed..

"Thanks...I guess."

"How do you know how to fish, and what berries are edible?" Courtney asked.

"My father taught me, so I can provide for my family." Ezekiel answered proudly.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Lindsay remarked.

"Your wife could be the one providing for you." Courtney said.

"True, but a lot of families have two providers, so it's still a good skill to have," Bridgette replied, giving Courtney a warning look.

/

(Katie and Beth)

The two girls were wandering through the woods. They looked exhausted and helpless. "There's the tree with the fork in it." Katie sighed.

"Again? We're going in circles." Beth sighed. "Maybe we should just stay here."

"I don't know about that, but it wouldn't hurt to take a break." Katie said.

The two sat down on the ground next to each other, There was silence for a moment then Katie spoke up in a teary voice. "I'm so sorry Beth."

The wannabe blinked. "For what?"

"If I hadn't gotten so hung up on Sadie we wouldn't be in this mess."

"That's not your fault, sometimes feelings are so strong you can't control them."

Katie smiled. "Thanks Beth." The wannabe's stomach growled. "You're hungry?"

"A little." Beth was surprised when Katie offered her a granola bar. "I can't accept this."

"I insist." the pigtailed girl replied. She smiled when Beth unwrapped the bar, but looked confused when Beth broke it in half.

"We can share it." The wannabe smiled. Katie took the half bar and the two ate in silence for a bit.

"You know, I never thought I'd be able to share snacks with anyone but Sadie." The raven hair girl admitted.

"I've never had a friend to share snacks with." Beth whispered.

"Really? How? You're so nice."

"Being nice doesn't get you far at my school."

Katie placed a hand in her friend's lap. "Well I'm glad you're here." She blinked as she felt something in Beth's pocket. "What's this?" She asked, pulling out a whistle.

"My whistle! I'm a girl scout, and they always said to pack one on you if you get lost! I must have left it in my pants pocket when I packed!"

"You can blow the whistle and if anyone is looking for us they can follow the sound!" Katie exclaimed.

"I just hope someone is looking."

/

` (Campsite: Bass.)

The Bass are setting up their campsite. Most of the team is somewhere else, leaving Geoff setting up the fire, while Duncan and Gwen set up the tent. Gwen wasn't great at it but Duncan was guiding her.

"So how many times have you been camping?" The goth asked,

"Three," The delinquent answered.

"Only three? Are we sure this tent is gonna stay up?" She said, a teasing lilt to her voice. Clearly she wasn't actually worried.

"Relax, I'll take care of the boy stuff, and you worry about dinner." Duncan challenged.

"You're lucky we don't have any or someone might poison you for saying that."

The delinquent opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of Izzy carrying a couple of squirrels. Behind her Eva had at least ten fish. "Tonight we eat like kings!" The ginger cackled.

"That's a lot of fish." Gwen noted.

"Yeah, you should have seen Eva! She caught them with her bare hands! It was so awesome, and really hot!" Izzy rambled. Eva blushed lightly in response.

"Embarrassed Eva?" Duncan teased.

The iron woman glared at him. "Shut. Up."

/

(Justin and DJ)

It was getting noticeably dark and the two were arguing. "Look man, I'm worried too, but we won't find them in the dark." Justin said calmly.

"Look if you wanna head back, I won't blame you man. I'm gonna keep looking." DJ replied.

"I can't do that man. Come on we'll get a fresh start in the morning."

"I told you I-" DJ was interrupted by a shrill whistle. "Do you hear that?"

"That's not a natural sound." Justin noted.

The whistle went off again. "It's coming from that way, follow that sound!" The two ran through the forest ,moving around trees and completely forgetting about their disagreement. After some time they saw Beth and Katie.  
"DJ, Justin!" Katie called, the next thing she knew DJ was hugging the two of them.

"I was so worried about you guys!" The gentle giant exclaimed. "Justin was worried too."

"Yeah, we couldn't stop thinking about you." the model said with a charming grin.

"Really?" Beth said, blushing.

"Really." DJ replied.

"Now let's get you two back to camp." Justin said.

"How?" Katie asked.

"We brought a map."

/

(Campsite: Gophers)

The gophers are sitting around the campfire, which has the fish they caught over it. Courtney is taking inventory. "Okay, fire is burning, the fish are cooking, the tent is set up, and everyone is present."

"Nice Job on the fish Alejandro." Trent complimented the spaniard.

"Gracias mi amigo, I have been on many camping trips." Alejandro thanked him.

"Does anyone want to tell a campfire story?" Bridgette asked, looking for a distraction.

"What's a campfire story eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "Well now we definitely have to tell one." Bridgette smiled.

"I've got one." Trent said. "So one time three teens went into the woods on a camping trip. While there one of the girls got lost. She wandered throughout the woods trying to find her campsite, when she got there what she saw crushed her, Her boyfriend and best friend was kissing. Rage filled the girl, and the next thing she knew she blacked out. The next morning she awoke to find she had killed the two. Filled with regret she killed herself. They say her ghost still haunts these woods in search of those who cheat on their partner, so be careful or her next victim might be YOU!" At the last word Trent jump scared the group.

Ezekiel was holding onto Bridgette, Courtney had absent mindedly grabbed a hold of Cody. Lindsay was holding onto Heather, and Tyler was holding an unamused Alejandro. Noah had no reaction save for raising an eyebrow.

"Get off me." Heather told the blonde.

"That was your big scary story?" Noah asked.

"It was scary enough thank you!" Lashawna remarked.

/

(Bass: Campsite)

An owl hoots as we look over the five bass around the campfire. The silence is thick. The fish are over the fire cooking, Izzy is already eating a cooked squirrel. Geoff breaks the silence. "So, no camping trip is complete without telling scary stories around the campfire."

"I've got a really scary story." Duncan smirked.

"Awesome. Tell it, man."

"Are you sure? Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore." the delinquent warned.

"Is that a challenge?" Gwen smirked.

"All right. But don't say I didn't warn you. One night, a lot like this one…" We transition to the sky as Duncan is cut off. When he speaks again he is clearly further in the story. "So suddenly… They-they heard this tap-tap-tapping on the side of the car. The girl started to freak out, and by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on and he stepped on it. When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and screamed! Because there, hanging from the door handle… Was the bloody hook. They say that this killer is still alive, wandering these very woods. He could be just about anywhere, really. Maybe even right here!" At this he pulled out a hook hand. Geoff screamed, Izzy cackled and Eva gave him an unamused look.

"Please,you call that scary?" Gwen scoffed. The nearby bushes shook.

"Um what was that?" Geoff asked.

"Maybe it's the bloody hook!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Someone should check it out." Gwen nodded. The group stood up and walked towards the bushes. Geoff trailed behind in fear. They moved the bushes aside and there stood the other four Bass. A nervous Geoff screamed. This caused the other four bass to scream. Gwen and Duncan laughed.

"Dude you scared the hell out of me!: Geoff yelled at the four Bass.

"We scared you man? I think it's the other way around." DJ replied with a nervous smile.

"I was worried it was a bear." Beth gasped.

"Me too!" Katie noted. The Bass continued to chat, no one noticed Izzy sneak off.

/

(Gophers:Campsite)

Trent, Ezekiel, and Noah were all gathered around Cody. They sat just off from the campfire. They were trying to talk to him. Well the first two were trying anyway. "Come on Cody! You don't need a girl eh!"

"Yeah, man there's plenty of fish in the sea." Trent agreed.

"What do fish have to do with anything?" The homeschooled boy asked.

"It's an idiom. It means there's plenty of girls out there." The guitarist explained.

"Yeah, there's plenty of sea in your fish eh!"

"Look I get what you guys are trying to do, but it doesn't matter. Courtney is never gonna like me." The tech geek sighed.

Trent and Ezekiel looked at a loss. Noah sighed and grabbed Cody's shoulder, turning the geek to face him. He looked him in the eye and said. "Cody if there's one thing I know about you, it's that you're an idiot."

"Noah, we're trying to make him feel better eh!" Ezekiel cried. Trent motioned for him to stop.

"I wanna see where this goes." The guitarist told him.

"You are a complete moron who never takes a hint, never stops trying, and never goes away. You were too stupid to stop trying before, why start now?" Noah said.

Cody's eyes widened in realization. "You're right! I've never let a girl's lack of interest get in my way before! So what if Courtney doesn't like me? The girl I go for never likes me! I just haven't impressed her yet!"

Trent gave him a concerned look. "Remember she wanted to use you."

"Yeah, but if I help her willingly then it's not using me. Look out world the codmeister is back!" With that Cody walked towards Courtney with his head held high.

Meanwhile Bridgette was trying to convince Courtney to go talk to him. "You'll feel better if you apologize."

The type A sighed. "I know, but what if I make things worse?"

"Courtney if you really mean it, then it won't be worse." the surfer reassured her.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice asked. Courtney looked in surprise. Bridgette smirked at this.

"Not at all." The surfer began. "In fact Courtney wanted to talk to you." With that Bridgette began to walk away.

Courtney frowned, looking uncomfortable as the geek sat beside her. "So…" She trailed.

"Yeah." Cody repiled. For a moment there was tense silence. Courtney turned her head towards Bridgette. The surfer mouthed 'Be honest.'

With a sigh, Courtney began. "Look Cody, I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just strategizing. I wanna win this, and I didn't think. I wanted an ally, but I should have just asked if you wanted to help me, as a friend, or teammate. I should have told you I didn't like you sooner."

Cody smiled at her. "Apology accepted."

/

(Bass: Campsite)

The teens lay in their tent, many of them wide awake, whether it be from Duncan's story, or the excitement of being lost. The only people asleep were Duncan, Gwen, and Eva. DJ sighed as an owl hooted. Nearby Katie fidgeted. "What's wrong? Gotta go pee?"

"Yeah but I'm too scared to leave the tent. I wish I was brave like Izzy." The raven haired girl sighed.

"Where is Izzy?"

"I dunno, figured she went to pee." Katie shrugged.

"But I haven't seen her in over an hour."

"What if something got her?" Katie wondered. "It doesn't matter either way, I still need to pee." Nervously Katie exited the tent. She looked in the dim light for a place to pee. As she did she heard a bush rustle. "Hello?" She gulped, approaching the bush. "Izzy? Izzy is that you? She checked the bush, only to scream as a bear jumped out. She tried to run away but it followed her. Hearing the commotion everyone came out of the tent. Katie didn't notice this and accidently tripped over someone's leg, sending coal out of the fire and burning the tent down.

Eva ran forward and gave the bear a growl of her own. To everyone's surprise the bear laughed. "That's even better than mine!"

"Did the bear just speak?" Gwen asked incredulously. In answer the bear took off its head to reveal Izzy. Gwen was not pleased. "What are you, some kind of weirdo?"

"I thought it would be funny!" Izzy laughed.

(Confessional)

Izzy: Okay, okay, that was so funny, like Katie was like. "AHH a Bear!" And I'm like, "Rah! I'm gonna eat you! Like I could actually do that! There's no way, okay?" Then Eva just fearlessly roars at me and that is impressive!

Static

/

(Gophers: Campsite)

The Gophers were about to eat their fish when a nearby bush rustled. "What? What was that?" Bridgette whispered.

"Fear not, I will check it out to ease your mind." Alejandro offered heading towards the bush. Bridgette smiled at him and Ezekiel sighed. When the Spainard got there, he found more than he bargained for as a bear popped out of the bush. Alejandro yelled a string of words in Spanish, several of which had to be bleeped.

Everyone screamed and Heather, for once in her life taking charge in a way that helped everyone, yelled. "The trees! Climb into the trees!"

/

(Bass: Campsite)

"Well that's just great Katie! We have nowhere to sleep now." Gwen complained.

"Relax pasty, it's cool." Duncan replied.

"I'm not so sure about that. The weather could be horrible for my skin." Justin noted.

"At least things can't get worse." Beth said positively.

"Never say that ever!" Gwen told her.

"Why?" Immediately it began to rain.

The goth sighed. "That's why."

We see a short montage of the teams trying to weather the storm. The Gophers are all up a tree. Several people are trying to huddle for warmth. The Bass meanwhile are trying to huddle under a large leaf held up by DJ.

/

(Gophers: Campsite)

The next morning all the Gophers wake up in a tree. Trent scans the ground. "Oh! I think it's safe, guys. The bear's gone." He notes jumping out of the tree.

Noah groans as he joins the guitarist. "Well that was the second worst night for my back. How do raccoons do it?"

"They must be used to eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"I don't wanna hear that from you, Mister' bears won't attack you!" Lashawna said, glaring at Noah.

"I said, bears are unlikely to attack you, unless you mess with their cubs or have food. We had fish last night and he must have smelled it." Noah explained.

"So what you're saying is, if Homeschool had brought us something else, we could have actually slept in our tent!" Heather said angrily. Birds began to chirp. "Shut up!" The three all yelled at them.

/

( Bass: Campsite.)

Beth sighed happily and cuddled further into DJ's chest. Moments later she realized what she was doing and jumped up. DJ smiled. "Morning Beth."

"I'm so sorry! I was asleep!" The wannabe apologized.

"It's not a problem, I told Katie the same thing." The brickhouse reassured her.

"You mean Katie was sleep cuddling you too?" DJ nodded. "Well at least I'm not the only one…"

(Confessional)

Katie: I actually thought it was Sadie at first then I realized Sadie wasn't that muscular. (She blushes)

Static

/

We see Chris prodding the campfire pit with a stick. He hears the sounds of teens arriving and turns to see the Gophers have made it there first.

"We're the first ones back!" Courtney exclaimed. The Gophers began to celebrate as the Bass arrived.

"They beat us here! Way to go tweedle dumb." Eva glared.

"Hey! Izzy scared her!" Beth confronted the bully.

"Well…" Eva looked around not wanting to blame Izzy. "What about Duncan? He scared half the team so much they couldn't sleep."

"It's not my fault the team's a bunch of wusses." Duncan scoffed.

Before they could continue fighting Chris interrupted. ". All right, Killer Bass. One of your fishy butts is going home." He turned to the Gophers. "Gophers, you're going on an all-expense paid trip to… the Tuck Shop!" The Gophers cheered while the Bass all glared at each other.

/

(Gopher cabin: Outside)

The Gophers are all partying, hanging out in the hottub and eating snacks on the steps of the cabin. Ezekiel sits on the steps and sighs as he looks at Bridgette in her bikini. He blinks as Lindsay joins him on the steps. "Hey Ermando. I have an idea on how to get past Henna's rule."

"You do?" He asked, brightening a bit.

"Well Henna said we couldn't date them, and she gets mad when we try to talk to them, but what if we just so happen to get in the hottub at the same time? Like I invite Bridgette, and you invite Tyler and we meet in the hottub!" Lindsay beamed looking proud of herself.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Ezekiel exclaimed. With that he approached a forlorn Tyler who was looking at Lindsay. "Hey man, you wanna go in the hottub with me?"

The jock sighed. "Why not?" The two of them headed towards the hottub. True to her words Lindsay was climbing in with Bridgette. "Tyler and Ezekiel! What a surprise!" Lindsay said, though it was obvious she was not surprised at all.

"Hey, Zeke." the surfer said, smiling at him.

"H-hey." Ezekiel smiled back sheepishly.

/

(Bass Cabin: Outside)

Katie was talking with Beth and DJ. "I think Eva's gonna try and get me voted out."

Beth nodded. "It's not fair, if anyone should get voted out it's Izzy. She's the one who scared you."

"Well, all we need is a few votes for Izzy. You, Beth and I are three. Is there anyone else?" DJ asked.

"There's Justin, he'll vote with us. Geoff seems nice, maybe we can get him to vote with us," Beth thought.

"That's five, which means Izzy'll go home. Alright, I'll talk to Geoff. You talk to Justin." DJ said. The three nodded and headed their own ways. DJ entered the boy's side of the cabin. Geoff was lounging on his bunk.

"Hey man! I was thinking about going for a swim." The party dude told him.

"Can I ask you something man?" DJ asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"So we think Eva might be trying to vote Katie out, and I don't want that. So we're going to try and vote out Izzy. Would you vote with us?"

"Totally dude, if I had two babes into me, I wouldn't want one of them to leave either." Geoff agreed.

"What? No, Beth, Katie and I are just friends." the brickhouse claimed.

The party dude chuckled. "Right."

/

(Gopher Cabin: Outside)

Courtney sat on the steps eating some vanilla wafers. "Chocodile for your thoughts?" A familiar voice asked. The brunette turned to see Cody holding out said Chocodile. Tentatively she took it. The geek sat down next to her.

"I'm just glad I made up with you. Bridgette was right. I feel a lot better now that I've been honest with you." Courtney admitted.

"Yeah, I'm glad we made up too. Now I can win you over." The geek smiled.

"What? Cody I told you I'm not interested." She frowned.

"I know, but I'm gonna keep trying anyway. If you ever need any help just let me know." Cody winked.

"Really? You'd do that after-" She didn't finish.

"Hey if I'm helping you, you're not using me right?"

The Type A smiled. "Right." She didn't say anything because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but she thought his desire to help was cute.

/

(Dock of shame)

Justin was admiring his reflection in the water when he heard Katie and Beth approach him. He turned to the two. "Hey ladies."

"Justin, we want to vote for Izzy." Katie said.

"We think Eva's gonna try to get everyone to vote for Katie." Beth continued.

"Because I burned down the tent." the two began to alternate.

"But Izzy is the one who scared Katie."

"So we figured if anyone should go-"

"It should be her." They finished simultaneously. The two looked at each other in surprise and laughed.

"Well if that's what you ladies want I'll vote for her." Justin agreed.

"Thanks Justin!" Beth exclaimed. The two rushed off to meet DJ.

Justin smirked as he returned to his reflection. "After all, Eva would be easier to control that way."

/

(Gopher cabin: Outside)

Noah stood on the far left side of the porch. Leaning against the railing. "Admit it." A smooth voice told him. Noah turned his head to see Trent sidling up beside him. The guitarist took on a similar position.

"Admit what?" Noah asked,

"You know even though you're constantly being snarky and aloof, deep down you really do care about people." The raven haired boy told him.

"Do I?" He replied, remaining aloof.

"I saw you watching Cody talk to Courtney last night." Trent pointed out.

"Doesn't prove anything." the cynic said.

"Say what you want Noah, but you're a good person underneath that attitude."

Noah raised a brow. "Are you trying to break through my carefully cultivated cynicism?"

Trent placed a hand on his. "Is it working?"

The cynic smirked. "What do you think?"

/

(Elimination)

"You've all cast your votes." Chris began." The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit The Dock of Shame, grab the Boat of Losers, and get the heck outta here. And you can't come back. Ever." We see the bleary eyed bass as he continues. "Now. I can see you're all tired, so tonight, I'll just throw them to you. Savvy?" As he called the names he threw a marshmallow to each person. "Gwen. Duncan. Justin. DJ. Beth. Geoff. Eva. Ladies. This is the final marshmallow of the evening." As Chris waits to call the last person. Eva is shown to be nervous, though she tries to hide it. Katie is shaking. "Katie."

Eva frowned. "Really you saved this wimp over Izzy!"

"It's fine Eva." Izzy grins.

We see a bit later as Izzy is being taken away. Eva stands on the dock, looking out forlornly. "I can't believe she's gone." The iron woman said. A tear running down her cheek despite her best efforts.

"Yeah, you'd think she'd at least say goodbye." Izzy replied.

"Quiet Izzy, I'm trying brood about Izzy's elimination." Eva said. Then she noticed who she was talking to. "Izzy!"

"That's my name." Izzy grinned.

"But, and you, how?" Eva sputtered.

"No one tells Izzy when to leave! I jumped off the boat and swam back."

"Izzy, if the others see you, they'll tell Chris." Eva told her.

"Don't worry about that. I can sleep on the roof, and we can chat between challenges." The ginger said. Eva smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just happy you're still here."

A/N: So I needed someone to go here and Izzy made sense, but I still had a plotline with her and Eva. Solution? Izzy isn't ready to go yet.' It's not like this would be the first time she's done something like that, plus it makes for a great plot twist.

I know it looks like the bass are losing more than they did in the canon, but I promise that's not the case.

Relationships get closer, The love triangle continues and the Coco situation has been resolved. Hopefully it felt authentic. I can't say when I'll update next, but I promise to keep going. Please review.


	7. Phobia Factor

A/N Ah phobia factor one of my favorite episodes. Since there's so many small challenges, the set up for this episode will be a bit different. Not too much though.

WIth respect to the reviewers:

LightningBlossom23: No guarantees but I'll try to have monthly uploads. Glad you like all the couple moments, Izzy and Eva seem to be pretty popular.

Bridgekiel: No worries Cody's gonna badger a little less then in canon. Yep Lindsay and Ezekiel will be helping each other out. Sorry I know you like Izzy, but Katie has a plot too and she wouldn't jump off the boat and swim back so…

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Well glad I could get you into a new ship. Honestly the way this whole thing started was, 'if Gwen was on the Bass and Gwuncan happened in season one who would Trent hang around? Then it went from there. You could say Noah and Trent are the whole reason for this fanfic. As far as Justin is concerned, I felt he never really reached his full potential.

TDFan: Yes I have, but I don't know yet it would be quite a time sink.

LovelyLuly : Thanks for the grammar correction, I do my best but things slip through the cracks.

Guy Buddy: I always pictured Justin as a less flirty, less obvious Alejandro. I prefer Alejandro overall, but Justin's subtlety is great.

Question for you: Should I rewrite the opening?

Eva stood on the deck talking to Izzy. She was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find it was Justin. For once she wasn't enthralled, immediately checking to see if Izzy had left. She breathed a sigh of relief once she realized she had.

"Eva I was wondering where you were. We were getting worried about you, especially me." The model told her.

"Sorry I was just-" She paused, what could she say that wouldn't give Izzy away?

"Upset about Izzy leaving? I understand." Justin said, saving her from having to make something up. "But you must come back to the campfire."

Eva nodded and followed the model there. The Bass were sitting around the fire. "She's just upset about Izzy." Justin explained to their questioning looks. To everyone's surprise the Gophers showed up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gwen asked.

"Come to rub our face in your victory?" Duncan remarked casually.

"We got you some extra dessert after our tuck shop party. Thought you might want some." Trent explained, holding out a plate of green jelly. Behind him Courtney clutched Cody's arm absentmindedly. She seemed scared of something.

"So, you're being nice?" Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay, a skunk stunk up our cabin and we need some time to air out." Noah admitted.

Trent approached the Bass with the jelly. A nearby DJ flung his hands up in the air knocking the plate to the ground. "Snake!" He screamed. Courtney moved back, a scared look on her face.

Cody pulled out the gummy worm from the jelly. "Chill, dude. It's just a gummy worm."

"Sorry for trippin'. Snakes just freak me out." DJ shuddered.

"I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps, dude." Tyler empathized

"You're afraid of chickens?!" Gwen said incredulously.

"Wow, that's… That's really lame, man." Duncan chuckled.

(Confessional)

Gwen: So suddenly, everyone's having this big share-fest by the fire. Like Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear is being covered by bugs, Ezekiel's afraid of Elk after a bow incident, even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers.

Static

"What's my worst fear? I guess being buried alive." Gwen admitted.

"Walking through a minefield. In heels." Lindsay whimpered.

"Spiders, I hate those nasty things." Lashawna shuddered.

"I too have arachnophobia, but I would face it for you." Alejandro said.

(Confessional)

Alejandro: Of course I'm not afraid of spiders, but I wasn't going to give them my actual fear.

Static

Noah: Yeah, like I'm revealing my fear in front of everyone.

Static

"Enclosed spaces, can't do it." Noah lied.

"I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly, dude." Geoff admitted.

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette swallowed.

"Bad haircuts." Katie sniffled.

"Oh, okay. I change mine! That's so much scarier than a minefield!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Having to diffuse a time bomb under pressure." Cody thought.

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney said.

"Bologna," Duncan coughed.

"Yeah right." Eva scoffed.

"Oh, really. Well, what exactly are your phobias?" Courtney asked.

There was silence for a moment before Eva admitted. "Dolls, especially Barbra dolls."

Everyone chuckled at this, but some were nodding their heads. Duncan now had to tell them his fear or risk looking wimpier than Eva.

"C-Celine Dion music store standees."

"Haha, ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that." Cody chuckled.

"Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asked,

"Ooh, I love Celine Dion!" Lindsay exclaimed. "What's a standee?"

"Who's Celine Dion?" Ezekiel asked.

"A singer." Trent told him. He turned to Lindsay. "You know… That cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store."

"Don't… Say it, dude!" Duncan gulped.

"Because as we all know, mentioning standees makes them appear." Noah scoffed.

"Kinda like a life-sized, but flat Celine." Trent finished,

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now…" Courtney trailed.

"Shut up! What about you guys?" Duncan asked.

"Okay, well, I hate mimes. Like, a lot." Trent admitted. Everyone turned to Courtney who remained silent. "All right, Courtney, you're afraid of something. Spit it out."

"Nope. Nothing." The type A insisted.

"That's not how she reacted last night." Noah deadpanned at Trent.

"Noah did you ever consider that maybe I was just humoring Trent and his stupid story?"

The two boys rolled their eyes. "She was scared." Noah scoffed.

"No doubt." Trent chuckled.

"Shut up!" Courtney ordered.

/

The next day Chris introduced the challenge. They had to face their own fears. After a few people got confused, they all realized they must have told Chris at the campfire last night. The challenges started with Beth, who had to jump into a kiddie pool of worms. This she accomplished easily.

Next Chris put ugly wigs on Katie and Lindsay. We then see a group of interns struggling to put an ugly mask over Justin's face. Eventually they do manage, much to Justin's horror. He immediately throws the mask off, losing his point for the Bass.

Lashawna and Alejandro are faced with Chef in a purple spider costume with green spots. The sista ran away, but the Spainard confronted the spider, gaining his team a point. After that Heather was faced with a sumo wrestler, and while she struggled she ultimately got her team another point.

Bridgette was told to stay in the woods for six hours. Ezekiel knew he couldn't help her but he tried to give her confidence. "You're pretty and smart, you can do this."

The surfer nodded and entered the woods. Next Gwen was getting buried alive while Noah was placed in a nearby box. Duncan and Trent were holding walkie talkies. "You can do this pasty, you're too stubborn to lose."

"Don't worry, There's enough air for an hour. You only need to do five minutes." Trent reassured her.

"Gee thanks for remembering me Trent." Noah teased.

"No worries man, I got you." Trent replied.

"As long as we get the two of you out." Chris chuckled.

"Not funny, Chris." Gwen said.

"Sheesh, take a pill." The host scoffed.

"You're strong pasty, I know you can do it." Duncan encouraged. "I'll be listening the whole time so let me know if you need me."

"Goodbye, cruel world!" Gwen exclaimed as she was buried the rest of the way.

/

DJ stood alone on stage next to a glass box, which contained a tiny green snake. He looked hesitant.

"You can do it DJ!" Beth cheered.

"We believe in you!" Katie added.

The snake blinked, causing DJ to jump back. "It blinked!"

"How's that possible? Snakes don't have eyelids." Justin asked.

"Maybe Chris gave it eyelids." Beth noted.

"I'm sure it means she likes you!" Katie said.

"Suck it up! We need that point!" Eva barked. Beth and Katie gave her a look. "What?"

DJ now looked torn between his fear of snakes and his fear of Eva. Beth and Katie nodded to each other. "DJ yesterday you went out in the woods at night, just to find Beth and me!" Katie told him.

"You weren't even scared because you were so worried about us!" Beth added.

"If you can do that…" Katie began.

"You can touch this snake!" They said together.

DJ gulped but reached out and touched the snake. "Yay DJ!" The girls cheered.

"It's about time!" Eva yelled.

/

Duncan was talking to Gwen on the beach. "You're doing fine pasty, just three mintues left."

Gwen speaks from inside her box. "And then you'll dig me up, right?"

"Yeah, no worries." Duncan replied casually

" I need some kind of distraction! Tell me a story, um how'd you end up in juvie?"

"I assume you mean the first time right?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well I was in middle school, and there was this nerd who was always ratting on me. I couldn't get away with anything. A real teacher's pet." The delinquent told her.

"So what'd you do?"

"I set up a little trap for him, I left my locker open. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist snooping. When he got close he realized I'd left a paint bomb inside it. He tried to run away but it was too late for that. The bomb blew up in his face, splattering both him and my locker in paint. I got charged with vandalism."

"Duncan?" The goth said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

Nearby Trent was talking with Noah. "So you're still okay?"

"Yeah Trent, I'm fine." Noah remarked from inside his box.

"You're taking this well." Trent wondered.

"Yeah, I lied at the campfire."

"Really man?"

"Yeah, I knew they were listening." Noah noted.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Hey if you guys wanted to tell the producers your deep dark secrets, who am I to stop you?":

"I guess," At that moment the guitarist was tapped on the shoulder by a mine. He turned, screamed, and ran away.

"Trent? What happened?" Noah asked.

/

Trent ran past Chris and the unoccupied campers. Chris yelled after him, through his red megaphone. "Just talk to him, brah, and ask him to go away!" He checked his watch. "Okay then, we've got two minutes before Gwen's done. Cody, you're up." Cody was confronted with a few garbage cans, connected to a timer.

" All right, Cody. This garbage bomb's going off in exactly ten minutes. Everything you need to know to diffuse it is on these schematic blueprints." the host told him as he handed over said blueprints.

Cody stared at the prints incredulously. "What?! No way! I can't do this!"

" Then uh, I suggest you find a safe place to hide, brah. Later, dude."

"Wait we're not going to watch him?!" Courtney yelled.

"No way! That's a live bomb!" Chris said.

"Can I stay and make sure he's safe?" The type A asked.

"Alright, but you can't help him. The cameraman will tell me if you help him." Chris told her.

"I just want to avoid losing a teammate."

"Knock yourself out." The host shrugged.

/

Chris returned to Duncan as the timer went off. They got Gwen out and he led the main group, now including those two, towards the mess hall. Meanwhile Trent was heading for the lake.

/

Duncan stood before a Celine DIon music store standee. Gwen stood nearby as he stared in fear. "Come on, is the big bad Delinquent too scared to face a piece of cardboard?" The goth teased,a tone of encouragement in her voice.

"Just one hug and you're done. " Chris said with a snap of his fingers.

"T-That looks really… Real, man." Duncan gulped.

"She's cardboard, you wimp! Now get us a point!" Eva barked.

Gwen held out her hand. "You helped me face my fear, now let's face yours."

Duncan nodded, squeezing the offered hand for luck. "All right let's do this."

"You're a tough guy Duncan! No piece of cardboard is gonna beat you!" The goth cheered.

"Okay, Okay!" Duncan ran to the standee and hugged it. Everyone cheered as Gwen ran over.

"I told you." She smiled.

"Ha! I did it!" Duncan cheered.

"Yep and with one tough team member down, can Eva step up to the plate?" Chris asked. He pulled out a Barbra doll and held it out to Eva. "Same rules as Duncan, give it a hug and you're done."

The iron woman swallowed. "Okay, I'm gonna do it." a few moments went by.

"Hey Eva what was that about being a wimp?" Duncan taunted.

Eva glared at him, then turned back and slowly reached towards the doll. Her hands shook a little. "You can do it Eva. I have faith in you." Justin called. A determined look settled on Eva's face as she touched the doll, earning the Bass another point.

/

Trent beat his challenge, earning the Gophers another point. The main group watched as Chris made a hail cloud chase Geoff around. "Look! That cloud is following him! Aww, it's like his own baby cloud! I want one too! Here, cloudy cloud!" Lindsay called.

Trent chuckled as he approached Chris. "Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?"

"You are one sick dude. But yeah." Geoff ran by again with the cloud now over his head.

"Aw, that's awesome. Hey, do you ever feel like you've forgotten something?" Trent wondered.

"Sometimes. I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away." Chris laughed. "Looks like I've got him boxed in!"

"Boxed! I forgot Noah!" The guitarist exclaimed.

/

"Cody we have to get away from this bomb!" Courtney exclaimed.

"No, I think I've almost got it." Cody said. Courtney looked around in a panic. "If you wanna leave it's cool." The geek told her.

"I'll just run for cover and come get you in a moment!" Courtney called.

In the woods Bridgette tried not to panic, even though she'd only been in the woods for an hour and forty-five minutes. Meanwhile on the beach Trent was heading back towards Noah when the bomb blew up. "What was that?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say Cody just blew himself up." Chris said.

Courtney started to head towards the geek, unaware that in his disoriented state Cody was running off.

Trent opened the box Noah was trapped in. "Noah, I'm so sorry man!"

"Gee Trent, and I was all ready to move in. I figured I'd a couple throw pillows, maybe a book or two." The cynic snarked,

"Well he's clearly fine." Chris acknowledged.

/

(Confessional)

Bridgette: Actually, I'd like to thank the producers for making me face my fear. I'm proud of myself. There's really nothing to be afraid of.

Static.

A trash covered Cody headed towards the surfer, groaning. She screamed and ran off, a moment later Courtney showed up. "Cody! Grab my hand and I'll guide you to the washrooms!" The geek paused and then did as instructed.

/

Lindsay and Katie stood in the girls bathroom, still wearing their wigs. "We did it! We made it through the whole day!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Are you ready? One… Two… Three!" Together the two took off their wigs and gasped. "I totally forgot how cute you are!"

"You are too!" Katie complimented back.

/

Everyone stood before a pen with an Elk inside it. Ezekiel gulped.

"All right gang. We're in the ninth inning, Ezekiel. Your challenge is to pet this elk."

The homeschooled boy swallowed, he glanced at Bridgette and determination filled him. He stepped into the pen and faced down the Elk which stared him down. Nervously Ezekiel approached the Elk. He stared at the antlers and shuddered in remembrance.

"You can do it amigo." Alejandro cheered him on. Ezekiel didn't know whether to be grateful or not. He inched closer and began to reach out, his hand shaking.

"You live on a farm! Pretend it's a cow!" Bridgette suggested.

The farm boy closed his eyes and imagined he was patting Bessie. He felt fur touch his skin and gave it a small pet. The Gophers cheered. "I did it? I did it eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Way to go Zeke!" Bridgette called.

"Thanks." He blushed as he exited the pen."

"Okay, celebration's over!" Chef took out the Elk and replaced it with a chicken and a couple chicks. " Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens."

The jock got into the pen but immediately went into the fetal position and began rocking back and forth. "You can do it, Tyler!" Lindsay cheered.

"Unless he's chicken." Duncan smirked, Gwen grinned and they both flapped their arms.

"He's not chicken eh! He's not a bird at all!" Ezekiel argued, behind him Noah facepalmed.

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one." Chris noted.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge! Quit being such a girl! You have to do his or we're going to lose!" Courtney yelled.

Cody pulled out a calculator. "Actually the teams are tied at 6-6. We'd have to go to a tie breaker."

"Not necessarily. We've got one more challenge set up." Chris told them.

"Who? It can't be me. But I didn't…" Courtney trailed.

"You didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions!" We flashback to when DJ knocked the green jelly over and Courtney moved back with a scared look on her face.

"I knew it! Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping?" Lindsay declared.

"Alright Courtney, time to prove you're leader material!" Heather chuckled

/

We see Chef stirring a giant pool of green jelly. Noah scoffed. "You're afraid of jelly?"

"And she was making fun of Tyler's fear." Trent added.

"Shut up! Only the green kind! It's like sugary, jiggly snot!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly,or your team could lose and you'll be on the chopping block." Chris told her. Behind him Heather made a slitting throat motion.

Courtney began her ascent up the ladder. "This is insane! I could seriously die doing this!"

Gwen smirked towards Duncan. "Oh! That is just cruel! It's probably warm by now. Warm, green jelly! Snotty, bouncy, ugh!" She said pretending to wince. Duncan chuckled.

"You're not going to make me quit!" Courtney called, as she continued to climb the ladder.

"You can do it Courtney! You're amazing at everything!" Cody encouraged.

"She's just trying to psych you out!" Bridgette agreed.

"You are stronger than you think chica!" Alejandro added. At this point Courtney was at the top of the ladder looking down. She saw Heather looking at her and prepared to jump, only to find she was unable to. "I can't do it. I'm coming down!"

The Bass cheered. "Then there you have it. The Gophers have lost a second time!"

/

(Gopher Cabin: Outside)

Courtney was feeling low. She had just failed her team. She walked to the cabin only to hear Heather's voice. She crouched behind the wall and listened.

"So we know who we're voting for tonight right?" Heather told Lindsay and Ezekiel.

"Yeah, we're voting for Cortana right?" Lindsay asked.

"Right, if Courtney hadn't failed her challenge we wouldn't have lost." The queen bee said.

"I dunno, Courtney's Bridgette's friend…" Ezekiel trailed.

"Need I remind you that both Bridgette and Tyler also failed their challenges?" Heather threatened.

"We have to vote for Cortana Zeke! I don't wanna lose Tyler!" Lindsay pleaded.

"Alright." The farm boy sighed.

Courtney felt the sadness leave her. Heather was not going to get rid of her that easily. She knew who to go to for help.

/

(Bass Cabin: Outside.)

Eva was headed back towards the Bass cabin. She was going to talk to Izzy. She was nearly there when Justin approached her. "Hey Eva I know you're sad about Izzy.

"Yeah, definitely." Eva said, hoping he wouldn't catch the nervousness in her voice.

"I just want you to know that if they're anything I can do to help. You let me know." The model told her drawing close. Eva felt heat rise to her cheeks. Justin was so beautiful she often found herself drifting.

"A-anything?" Eva found herself saying. She wanted to slap herself. She was acting like an idiot.

"Yes. Anything." Justin said, in a tone that sent a shiver up Eva's spine.

"Well I can't think of anything right now! So."

"That's fine, you think on it." The model smiled and walked away. Unbeknownst to either of them Izzy was watching from the roof. She narrowed her eyes.

/

(On the dock of shame)

Alejandro was just looking for Courtney when the brunette in question arrived. "We have a problem."

" 'We'?" Alejandro replied.

"Yes we! You said we would work together to beat Heather's alliance. Well they want to vote me out!" Courtney yelled at him.

"We can't have that. It should not be hard to get Tyler and Bridgette to vote with me. They both lost their own challenges, and I have the trust of both. Including myself and you that's four votes. I'm sure you could get Cody on your side. Since they are all allies of ours we must vote for the only other person who failed their challenge. "

"That's only five votes. We need a sixth to secure my safety. Obviously Heather's alliance is out of the question. So that leaves three others." Courtney nodded. "I'll talk to Trent, you talk to Noah."

"Agreed." Alejandro replied.

/

(Bass Cabin: Outside)

Eva and Izzy were chatting on the roof. Apparently the crazy ginger had been watching the whole challenge. "I totally get you on the Barbra doll thing. No one has legs that long!"

"That's what you find creepy?" Eva rolled her eyes. "Anyway, do you have a fear?"

"I would never fly in a plane! That's just crazy! I mean people say I'm crazy, but I'm not the one who's flying in a metal death trap!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Huh, wouldn't have pinned you for a nervous flier." Eva admitted. The two sat in silence a moment. When the silence was broken Izzy spoke in a serious tone.

"Eva, I need to tell you something." the ginger said.

Eva was confused. What kind of thing could cause Izzy to speak so seriously? "I'm listening."

"I don't trust Justin." Izzy told her.

Eva blinked, okay that wasn't what she expected. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he flirts with everyone, he's the one who said the mp3 player was in Harold's pants. He's got shifty eyes, eyes of a liar! My instincts say he's no good, and I trust my instincts."

"Well… I don't know if I agree, but if it makes you feel better I'll try to stay away from him."

"Thanks Eva! Now let Izzy tell you about her criminal record!"

/

(Gopher Cabin: Inside)

Alejandro entered the cabin to find Noah on his bunk reading. "Amigo! I was wondering where you were." The cynic ignored him and turned a page. Alejandro approached him and noted the title of the book. "Ah, 'The orient express.' One of Agatha Christie's greatest triumphs. You have good taste." The cynic turned another page. " I-"

"Cut to the chase. Who do you want me to vote for?" Noah asked.

Alejandro nodded. "Well."

/

(The restroom: Ladies side.)

Katie put the finishing touches on Beth's new hairstyle. She had taken the girl's hair out of its high ponytail and brushed it out. Then she split the hair in half and made two little buns on top of her head. She secured them with bobby pins and grinned. "Alright you can look now!"

Beth looked into the mirror in front of her. "I'm so cute! Katie you're really good at this."

"Thanks, Sadie and I used to do each other's hair all the time." Katie said, a sad tone in her voice. Noticing this Beth thought up a distraction.

"Why don't we show DJ?" She said.

"Yeah, he'll be surprised." Katie agreed, not wanting to dwell on her friend. The two made their way over to the mess hall. It was almost dinner time. They spotted DJ and ran up to him. "Hey DJ. We've been looking for you." Katie said.

"I was wondering where you were-" The sentence fell from his lips as he saw Beth's hair.

Beth sighed. "You don't like it?"

DJ blinked. "No I just wasn't expecting it. You look nice."

"Really?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, you guys did a good job." DJ replied.

"It was Katie's idea!" The wannabe said.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Katie said bashfully.

/

(Elimination)

Everyone sat at the campfire. There were only two marshmallows left. Everyone had one save Courtney, Tyler, and Lashawna. "There are only two marshmallows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today. One of you is going home tonight and cannot return. Ever. The next name I'm gonna call… Is… Tyler!" The jock grabbed his marshmallow in relief. "The final marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris waited a bit Courtney looked worried, Lashawna seemed confused but accepting. Heather once more drew a finger across her neck. "Courtney."

The sista sighed. "Honestly I thought I'd get further than this, but I'll admit when I've messed up." She held a hand out to Courtney. "Make sure Heather loses."

Courtney smiled and took her hand. "I will."

/

(Gopher Cabin: Outside)

Noah and Trent sat on the porch. "So Noah if you're not afraid of enclosed spaces, what are you scared of?"

"Most things I'm scared of are lethal, so anyone with a brain is scared of them. I guess my most illogical fear would be my old science partner." Noah told him.

"Your old science partner?" Trent asked.

"Well the teacher paired us because we were the smartest students, but my work ethic-"

"Is nonexistent." Trent teased.

"Yeah, anyway she was a hard worker so she didn't like me. She never yelled at me or anything, but there was always this underlying rage." Noah shrugged. "Maybe I imagined it."

"What was her name?" Trent asked,

"I don't remember. I think it was a color that matched her hair." Noah admitted.

"Anyway, I'm gonna hit the hay." Trent yawned. "Good night Noah."

Trent entered the cabin. A hint of a true smile lit Noah's lips. "Good night Trent."

A/N And so Lashawna leaves. I didn't have much for her to do and she's barely had any presence. I'm trying to avoid a Sadie situation and this is one of the few times she slips up in season one. I like Lashawna but this isn't her fanfic.

I couldn't see Alejandro leaving himself vulnerable, and I feel like Noah is just as aware as Courtney, but both are better at lying so I had them lie. Noah's lab partner is a reference to another character.


	8. Up the creek

A/N: Up the creek, the episode where Cody establishes himself as a good character. Before this he was desperate, annoying, and somewhat creepy. The episode portrays Cody as a misguided but selfless person. He works to hook Gwen up with Trent, because he values her happiness, This is what separates him from Sierra. She says she cares for Cody's happiness but only if its with her. That's not to rag on Sierra, I just wish they had focused more on her fan of the show personality and less on the Cody fixation.

This is also where the totem comes in.

With respect to the reviewers:

Lara2244: Got in one

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Good, I thought I might have been too subtle. Obviously I'm trying not to leave too many characters in the dust.

Fritz Electroscreech:: While CoCo is not one of my favorite pairings for either character, I do like it and it fits the story well. I needed someone who would be loyal, but help her be a better person.

Bridgekiel: The way I figure it the bass are down to eight members at the time. Duncan likes Courtney, DJ and Geoff are friends with Duncan. That;s four out of eight votes, all they'd have to do is convince one of the other four to vote with them. That said I only arrived at this conclusion after puzzling over it. Also I did remake the opening.

Guy Buddy: Yeah sadly Lashawna had to go. Glad I could make you laugh. I hope this lives up to your excitement.

Guest: Thank you, I try, I figured swapping teammates around would result in different pairing so I'm glad I picked good ones. As for Geoff you'll just have to see.

/

(Theme begins)

(Several camera's pop out of the trees often to the endangerment of the wildlife. A clapboard pops up and we are guided down the dock of shame.}

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine;

(The camera glides past a startled Chris sitting in a chair and up the tall cliff.}

You guys are on my mind!

(The camera dives into the water to reveal Owen swimming)

Ya asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

(Owen farts, killing a fish and sending it up to the surface where Noah and Trent are rowing in a canoe, well Trent's rowing anyway. A hawk picks up the fish and it flies over the forest.)

I wanna be...famous!

(On the forest floor DJ sits on a log with a bunch of animals, the fish falls out of the air and the animals attack him, we zoom out to see Duncan and Gwen laughing, though Gwen quickly gains a look of concern when she realizes DJ might get hurt.)

I wanna live close to the sun!

(Heather and Courtney are fighting on a raft as it goes over a waterfall.)

Well pack your bags, 'cause I've already won!

(Lindsay and Tyler are sitting on a log, the blonde with her head against his shoulder.)

Everythin' to prove, nothin' in my way;

(Geoff swings into them on a vine, sending all three into the outhouse, which Lashawna falls out of. We move left to the mess hall where we can see a silhouette of Chef.)

I'll get there one day.

(Inside the mess hall Chef has his hand in a pot of green sludge. He glances left where Sierra and Harold are tied up. Sierra is trying to escape.)

'Cause I wanna be...famous!

(To the left we see Eva and Izzy arm wrestling. Izzy somehow beats Eva, causing a brief smile on Eva's face. Outside we see Katie and Sadie on the steps looking at something with awe.)

(Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(We move right to see Justin looking in mirrors. Nearby Cody is taking notes. We move across a short expanse of water where a seagull gets pulled under the water by a tentacle of some kind.)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (N a-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Beth begins to twirl a baton at the end of the dock. She moves from one leg to the other)

I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na-na nanananaa, nanana-nanaa, na-nananananaa)

(Beth throws the baton into the air, we follow it and the sky fades to night. We go down to find Ezekiel and Bridgette smiling at each other. Alejandro pops up and Bridgette beams while the homeschooled boy frowns)

*The sound of the theme being whistled goes through the air *

(The Beach)

Chris explained that the challenge was to row canoes of each team's color to the island in the center of the lake. Known as bony island. Then they would portage from one side of the island to the other, through the jungle. After a brief pause to explain what portaging was to Geoff, Chris sent them off with a warning.

"One more thing I should mention. Legend has it, if you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!" He said in a spooky voice.

"Curses aren't real." Noah had to call back. Chris ignored him.

Shortly after Beth arrived and asked Chris what she'd missed. He simply replied. "Canoes."

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: Chris told us to pick a paddling partner, so I figured it'd be a good time ta get to know Bridgette eh!"

Static

/

(Gopher Team: Shore of lake.)

Ezekiel moved to speak with Bridgette. The surfer girl looked like she'd be receptive until...

"Bridgette would you do me the honor of being my padding partner?" Alejandro asked.

Bridgette blushed. "Sure! I mean I'd love to!"

As the two walked off Ezekiel sighed. Tyler put a hand on his shoulder. "I feel you bro. My girl was taken too." He said pointing at Heather and Lindsay entering a canoe. He caught Lindsay's eyes and she waved back at him. Heather noticed and glared at her while the blonde smiled innocently.

"Maybe we should go together eh!" Ezekiel suggested.

"Yeah." The jock sighed.

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: Alejandro always seems to get in my way. Do you think, if I had an accent she'd like me?

Static

Tyler: I know Lindsay likes me. I just can't get her away from Heather!

Static

Heather: He's not stealing my alliance member! Especially considering Al's influence on him.

Static

Bridgette: Okay, so maybe it was rude to ignore Ezekiel, but I can't say no to those eyes!

Static

Noah and Trent were trying to push their canoe into the lake. The cynic panted with the effort. "You know if you weren't so lazy, you wouldn't get tired out so easily." The guitarist teased.

"So you're evaluating my life choices? What are you, my mother?" Noah deadpanned back.

/

(The Bass: Shore of lake.)

DJ looked at the four canoes then began looking between Katie and Beth as though trying to decide which one he should have as a paddle partner. He was saved from this decision by the arrival of Justin. "Why don't we go together so the girls can be paddle partners?" He asked.

"Well… Okay."

(Confessional)

Justin: I need to gain DJ's trust, that way if Beth or Katie gets eliminated, I'll still have him as an ally.

Static

As the two men were getting ready to ride in their canoes the brickhouse had a few questions. "Yo, man. Do canoes flip over a lot?"

"They can if the balance is off. So long as we're careful we should be fine. Unless we hit some rough water." Justin explained.

"Water can get… Rough?" The brickhouse gulped.

"Don't worry man, I got you." The model reassured him.

(Confessional)

DJ:When I was eight, my brothers dared me to jump off the high-dive platform at the pool. I was scared, but I jumped. I wasn't gonna let them call me chicken. I landed on my butt. Sounds better than a belly flop, right? Wrong. My trunks went so far up my butt, I had to go to the hospital and get them removed. They invited a new word for what I did. The wedgie flop. I've been afraid of water ever since.

Static

/

(Gopher Team: Shore of lake.)

Trent and Noah have finally gotten their canoe into the water. The cynic collapses in the canoe immediately. Heather and Lindsay row by. "Having trouble boys?" She teased.

"Can't retort, too tired." Noah deadpanned.

Meanwhile Cody was trying to pull his and Courtney's canoe into the water. "It's okay. I've got it."

"Cody it'd be more efficient if we did it together." Courtney told him.

"No I'm fine." The geek gasped.

"Cody?" The brunette said with a raised brow.

"Fine. you can help."

Back with DJ and Justin they have just gotten onto the water, "Whoa!" The brickhouse gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Justin soothed.

/

The footage cut to later in the stood on the beach ready to start the race. He cocked a starting pistol, raised it into the air, and began to speak."On your marks! Get set! Paddle!" He shot the gun and the campers rowed off. The squawk of a bird was followed by an eagle falling in front of him. "That's gonna provoke some angry Emails."

/

(Gophers Team canoes)

Trent and Noah were rowing across the lake. The cynic was clearly having some trouble keeping up, but Trent rowed slowly. The raven haired boy was looking at Duncan and Gwen in their boat with a sigh. "Noah, the challenges are putting the teams apart lately. I don't know, Duncan gets to spend way more time with her. Do I have a chance? What do you think?"

Noah had an annoyed look on his face. "You really want my advice Trent?" The guitarist nodded. "Don't bother going after her. Relationships are a waste of time in a contest, a distraction for what's really important, winning."

"Noah I already told you-" Trent tried to say, but the cynic wasn't finished.

"There's only one winner Trent, one. Not two, one. If you continue going after Gwen, you will not win, and you may not even get the girl." The raven haired boy was silent. "Just think about it."

(confessional)

Trent: You know when I asked Noah for advice, I wasn't expecting an ultimatum.

Static

Bridgette and Alejandro were rowing. "Clearly you have done this before. Your rowing skills are immaculate." The charmer complientmented.

"T-thanks." The surfer blushed.

Just ahead Tyler and Ezekiel were rowing, the homeschooled boy sighed. "Don't worry man. I know she likes you." The jock told him with a pat on the shoulder.

/

(Bass Team: Canoes)

DJ and Justin were rowing across the lake. "So DJ, Beth and Katie seem to like you."

We move to Beth and Katie's boat. "So what do you think the boys are talking about?"

"Maybe they're talking about us?"

"Oh my gosh yes! I bet Justin noticed your new hairstyle!" Katie exclaimed.

"That'd be great, but lately I've started to like someone else…" Beth blushed.

We switch back to the first conversation. "Huh? Yeah I guess." DJ shrugged.

"Well?" Justin asked.

The brickhouse blinked. "Well-what?"

Back to the second conversation. "Really? Who?" Katie asked.

"You're gonna think it's silly." Beth sighed.

I promise I won't." The pigtailed girl promised.

Back to the first.

"Lay it on me man. Do you like one of them?" Justin questioned.

"Of course I like them. I hang out with them all the time." DJ replied.

Back to the second. "It's DJ." Beth whispered.

Katie gasped. "But I like DJ!.

We end on the first.

Justin shook his head. "That's not what I meant at all."

"Then what do you mean?" DJ asked.

"I mean romantically because it's pretty obvious they like you that way." The model told him.

"Look, we're just friends. At least I think we are? Man now I'm confused." DJ sighed.

"Maybe you just need more time to think on it." Justin smiled.

/

(Gopher team: canoes)

"Cody, we need to strategize." Courtney told the geek.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, we've only lost twice so far, and if it wasn't for all our allies I'd have been voted out." The type A said.

"I wouldn't want that." Cody said sincerely.

"Exactly. We need to broaden our horizons. Bridgette and Tyler are technically Alejandro's allies. Meaning if he ever wants me gone it'd be all too easy. You and I won't be enough to pull through this." The brunette admitted.

"Excluding Heather's alliance, and Alejandro's group that leaves us with Noah and Trent." Cody noted.

"Yes, now Cody we can't make our own alliance. Noah's the type to think of himself first, so he isn't gonna be a trustworthy member. He's good friends with Trent though, so if we can get him on our side, Noah should follow." Courtney told him.

"So we need to get in with Trent. Alright, I won't let you down." The geek promised.

Courtney cupped his hands. "I know you won't." A fog began to roll in. "Was that there before?"

"I don't think so." Cody said.

A short while later the teams arrived on Boney Island. Bridgette gulped as she saw the skull. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Alejandro comforted.

Noah sighed. "Well, let's get this over with. "

/

The two teams ran through the forest, passing a disconcerting amount of impaled skulls along the way. A tall tree fell into the path of the Gophers. Cody screamed as several pairs of yellow eyes peered from the darkness about them. A rustling sound confirmed the geek's fears."Gah! I think I saw something." He gasped.

A large shaggy brown animal, with buck teeth and tusks popped from the foliage. Several others followed and the beasts took a few steps towards the terrified campers."Monster beavers!" The geek exclaimed. The entire Gopher team screamed and began to run.

(confessional)

Chris: A remnant of the Pleistocene era, the Woolly Beaver is a day-active rodent, indigenous to Boney Island. Oh yeah, and they're meat-eaters!

static

The Gophers were running away from a group of at least five beavers. They ran past a bear itching its back against a tree. It stared after the group in confusion, pulling out a pair of glasses in disbelief.

The Gophers kept running with Alejandro in the lead. He let out a censored obscenity in Spanish before he yelled. "It's a dead end!" Shortly after he said this the beavers were shown walking away.

"Hey, they're leaving!." Trent exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, that probably means we're in another predator's territory. " Noah remarked.

"We're all gonna die!" Tyler yelled, with a screech several creatures raised from their nests.

The birds appeared to be some prehistoric relative of the Canadian Goose. They had the same colors but were much larger, with pterodactyl-esque heads and carnivorous teeth. "Nice going Tyler." Courtney glared.

The Gophers run in fear. They passed the bear seen previously still wearing his glasses, this time with the angry flock of monster geese pursuing them. The bear blinked, took off his glasses and snapped them in half.

"Does anyone have an idea to get rid of them?" Courtney said.

"Oh, wait! Look!" Cody exclaimed, showing her a loaf of bread. "

"Um where did you get that?" Courtney asked.

"I was gonna make us a picnic. So we could hang out as friends?" The tech geek told her.

"Cody, that's disgusting." Courtney told him, realizing the only place he could have kept it.

"Just throw it already!" Trent exclaimed. The geek did so and the geese stopped to eat the bread.

"It worked!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Come amigos we can still catch up!" Alejandro encouraged.

/

(Bass Team)

The Bass ran towards a fork in the road. "Which way are we gonna go?" DJ asked.

"Left." Eva decided.

"I don't know. I think we should take the one on the right." Geoff told them.

"The right trail is wider." Beth added. Eva just grunts dismissively and the group goes right.

Further back the Gophers view the scene. "I can see the other team!" Trent exclaimed.

"They're heading right." Noah noted.

"Then let's go left!." The guitarist decided.

/

(Gopher Team)

We move ahead to show the Gopher walking through the thick forest. Trent was in the lead when he started to sink into the ground. "Whoa guys uh, don't wanna panic here but I'm shrinking!" The guitarist exclaimed.

(confessional)

Trent: Right, how am I supposed to know what quick sand looks like? It looks just like sand.

Static

Chris: Can you believe they fell for that? I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it! That's just great!

Static

"Uh oh." Trent stated as he continued to sink.

"Trent's stuck! I'm coming, Trent!" Lindsay told him.

"No, don't!" He tried to warn her but it was too late as the blonde also got caught.

"I'm stuck too! I so didn't see that coming." Lindsay admitted Trent face palmed.

"Trent! Make as little movement as possible. That way you won't sink as fast." Noah advised him, sounding more worried than anyone had ever heard him.

The two did as they were told, slowing the descent, thinking quickly Cody swung in on a vine in an attempt to save the two. He hit into a tree but the vine hung down over the pit, allowing Trent to pull the two out. The Gophers cheered.

"Whoa. Hey, thanks, bro. You're a life saver." Trent told the geek.

Cody shook his head to clear it. "I am?"

Lindsay ran over and hugged him, inadvertently putting her chest in his face due to their height difference. "My hero! Where did you learn to do that?"

"You know, I watch a lot of movies." Cody grinned.

"How touching." Noah said with a few golf claps.

"Come on we still have a challenge to win!" Courtney reminded them.

(Confessional)

Noah: I really wanted to hug Trent because I was scared he'd die,and I hate physical contact! I felt like I was losing someone important, but why?

Static

Courtney: Why did Lindsiot have to hug him like that? (She blinks) And why do I care!"

Static

/

(Bass team.)

Just when things were looking up for the Bass," Chris's voice over began as the camera cut to the mentioned team, the shot focused on Geoff and Eva as the former suddenly fell."disaster struck!"

"Oh my leg, I'm down, I'm down!" The party dude cried as he lifted his leg."Oh its so unfair!" He continued to wail clutching his leg. "Why did this have to happen now! Why, why!"

"Geoff? Are you alright?" Beth asked, kneeling down next to him.

"You gotta go on without me." Geoff moaned.

Eva attempted to leave only to be pulled back by DJ. "We're not leaving any man behind! Not on my watch!"

(Confessional)

Geoff: I didn't know if I was gonna make it, it was touch and go.

Static

Beth: I know it doesn't seem like it, but it really was painful.

Static

DJ: The man just… kept going! Dude's got heart.

Static.

The confession cut to a close up of splintered piece of wood jutting out of inflamed human flesh. The camera slowly zoomed out until you could no longer see the splinter. The injured man was lying on top of the canoe, which was now carried by DJ and Justin, Eva was carrying their canoe.

By the time the Bass arrived on the beach, the Gophers had already begun work on their rescue fire. Ezekiel waved while Heather attempted to set the kindling alight by rubbing a stick in the center. Courtney was trying to use two rocks like flint. Heather gasped at something and we see the Bass had already lit their fire and Gwen was lightly blowing on the flame.

How did they do that so quickly?" Heather questioned. Duncan smirked, his brow partially raised, and pulled out a lighter. He then set it off.

We see Chris in a red one person Helicopter. "No rule against carrying lighters." He decided. "Edge: Killer Bass!"

/

Beth was shown getting wood for the Bass's fire. She paused as she saw something behind the foliage. The music grew ominous as the wannabe's eyes spotted an object lying on the ground. The camera showed the object; a small wooden tiki idol heralded with a rattling noise.

The clip of Chris warning the campers at the episode's beginning was flashed back to. "If you take anything off the island, you'll be cursed forever!" This is followed by the clip where Beth asked what she missed, and Chris giving her a vague answer.

Beth beams as she decides to take it with her.

/

We see Beth and Katie talking to each other. "So you like DJ too?" The wannabe asked.

"Yeah, I think it started after he saved us from the forest." Katie told her.

"That's about when mine started too." Beth sighed. "You know if you want me to stay out of it…"

Katie smiled. "You'd be willing to do that? For me?"

"Well yeah, you're the best friend I've ever had. I don't want a boy to come between us." The wannabe said in earnest.

"Well I think you should have a chance too! You're way too nice for me to take something like that from you!" Katie told her.

"Really?" Beth said.

"Yeah, you know boys come and go, but friends are forever." The raven haired girl smiled.

"Thanks Katie. You're sweet."

"Besides we should really just wait to see what DJ decides." Katie admitted.

"True."

"Hey get back here and find more wood!" Eva yelled.

/

We see Geoff dragging his body across the ground with his hand as the other clutched fire wood. Triumphant music played as the party dude slowly reached the fire and threw his contribution in.

"Alright everyone! We need a big fire to impress Chris. Keep going!" Justin told the group.

"You heard the man! We need more wood, guys! Come on, let's go!" DJ said. Everyone began to work harder.

/

(Gopher Team)

Heather was groaning at the size of her team's fire. "Seriously? Come on people, more wood! Chop, Chop!" She frowns but gains a sneaky smile. She runs over to the Bass' boats, grabs their oars and throws them in the Gopher fire.

"Hey!" Gwen complained.

"Oops sorry it was an accident!" Heather calls over.

"Two can play at that game!" Eva growls, grabbing the Gopher's oars and throwing them into the Bass fire.

"Nice going Heather! Now we can't get home!" Courtney yelled.

/

(Bass Team)

Duncan was smirking as he approached the fire, holding a ball of flammable materials. "What's that?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see, everyone should probably stand back." Duncan told them. Everyone stepped back and Duncan threw the ball into the fire. An explosion went off, when it cleared the fire was gigantic. "We have our fire building winner!" Chris announced from within his copter."Point for the Bass!"

Gwen ran to Duncan and hugged him. "Where'd you learn to do that?!" She asked.

"Hey if there's one thing I'm good at, it's setting things on fire." He smirked back.

/

"What are we gonna do without paddles?" Bridgette wondered.

"Okay, so like, maybe we could swim back?" Lindsay suggested.

"Do you know how long that would take?" Courtney sighed.

Meanwhile the Bass were trying to work out their own problem. "So how are we going to get back?" Beth asked. The Bass thought about this.

"What if we had two of our strongest members push the canoes? We stack them on top of one another and they push?" Geoff exclaimed loudly. This alerted the other team to their plan.

"Stack the canoes!" Courtney ordered. The Gophers began to do so.

Eva glared at Geoff. "Great now they know how to get back too!" She yelled.

Quickly the Bass began to stack their own canoes. In the race to get ahead Eva kept throwing them without looking, causing the pile to collapse repeatedly. This caused the Gophers to get ahead, with Alejandro and Tyler swimming behind the canoes. Justin distracts Eva while the others build up the stack. Now ready Justin and Eva begin to push, only for Eva to question this.

"Isn't DJ stronger?" She asked.

"Yes but he's afraid of the water. " Justin told her.

"So?" Eva remarked.

"So, we shouldn't ask him to do this." The model replied.

"You don't have to." DJ said with a determined look on his face. DJ and Justin switch places and the brickhouse begins to swim. Unfortunately, the Gophers lead was too much and they arrived seconds afterwards.

"The Gophers are the winners!" Chris proclaimed to the cheers of the mentioned team. Eva glared at Geoff, the party dude gulped.

/

(Bass cabin: porch)

DJ sat on the porch in deep thought. He lifted his head as he heard the door to the cabin open. "What's eating you man?" Geoff asked.

DJ sighed. "It's just earlier Justin asked me if I liked Katie or Beth. Thing is I haven't really thought about it."

"Dude it's cool, not everyone thinks about it." the party dude shrugged.

"I'm thinking about it now and I'm still not sure. I don't know if I like Katie or Beth or Both. I don't even know if I just like them as friends. It's confusing." The brickhouse explained.

Geoff put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude you don't need to figure it out now. Just let the feelings flow and eventually you'll figure it out."

DJ smiled at him. "Thanks man didn't know how much I needed that."

"Bro I got you!" Geoff told him.

Unbeknownst to the two Justin was watching.

/

(Inside Gopher cabin: Boys side.)

Trent was sitting on his bunk and Cody on his. The brunette looked like he was trying to decide how to start a conversation with the other. Courtney was counting on him to get Trent on their side. Luckily for him the guitarist started a conversation.

"Thanks for saving my butt, man." Trent told him.

"Just lookin' out for a fellow Gopher." The geek replied. He thought about how to get Trent interested in allying with him. Once he realized why he would ally with someone the answer was simple. "So how are things going with Gwen?"

The guitarist sighed. "I dunno man, I'm not on the same team as her, and she seems into Duncan."

"That's rough man."

"Noah thinks I should quit trying, something about it not being a sure thing and winning being more important?" Trent shrugged.

"Hey what does Noah know! Look you like Gwen right?"

"Yeah."

"And has she given you any sign she'd be against dating you?"

"No."

"Then I think you should keep trying. After all there's always some kind of merge in these shows, if she's still free by then Duncan'll lose his advantage." Cody explained.

Trent nodded. "What if I get voted off before then?"

"Well I could help you out." Cody offered.

"You would do that?"

"Yeah, man. You gotta get your chance."

:Thanks man." Trent smirked. "You give surprisingly good dating advice." He started to head out the door.

"Yeah well, what do you mean 'surprisingly good?!" Trent chuckled as he left.

/

(The dock)

Beth was sitting on the dock examining the tiki idol she'd gotten from the island. She was so invested that Justin snuck up on her. "Hey Beth, what you got there?"

The brunette turned with a blush on her face. "Um it's this really cool tiki statue!" SHe handed it to Justin.

"I see." He said, looking the totem over. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it on Boney Island." Beth told him. A hidden smirk lit up his eyes, though his mouth was still that blinding smile. He traded it for a concerned look.

"Beth, Chris told us if we took anything we'd be cursed forever." The model frowned.

"What! I was in the bathroom." Beth gasped. "You don't think that's why we lost do you?"

Justin nodded sadly. "Don't worry Beth, no one else knows. If you and Katie could vote for someone else tonight I can get Eva to join us. I'll put the totem back as well."

"Really?" Justin nodded. Beth threw herself into a hug with him. "Thanks Justin, you're the best." WIth that the wannabe ran off. Justin smirked after her.

/

(The Beach)

Ezekiel was sitting on the beach watching Bridgette surf. He sighed happily, enjoying the smile on her face. Bridgette just finished, smiling as she noticed he was there. "Hey Zeke, didn't know you were watching."

"How could I not eh? You're amazing and beautiful." Ezekiel blurted out, before blushing in realization.

"Zeke you really are the sweetest." The blonde smiled. She looked nervous a moment. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging earlier. I just really like Alejandro. I look into those eyes and the world fades around me. You know?"

Ezekiel had often found himself lost in Bridgette's eyes. In fact he'd done so earlier. "I have an idea."

"Thanks for being so understanding. I promise to hang out with you more in between challenges."

"Um, Bridgette. I was just wondering…" The homeschooled boy trailed.

"Yes?"

"T-the next time there are partners, will you team up with me?"

The blonde grinned. "It's a date."

/

(Boathouse)

Duncan and Gwen were going through the stuff in the boathouse. The goth smirked as she found several fishing hooks. "Oh I have a few ideas what to do with these."

Duncan smirked back. "You gonna need some tape with that?" He asked as he pulled out waterproof tape.

"Yep, and I'm gonna need a boost." She told him.

"I'm at your service pasty. Who are we pranking?"

Gwen chuckled "You'll see."

The two snuck over to the Gopher cabin. Gwen looked through the window of the girls' side. "Okay it's clear. Keep watch for me."

"Will do." Duncan agreed.

The goth snuck into the girl's side of the cabin and looked around until she found the bunk of the person she wanted to prank. She stole what she wanted and left. "I think I know what you're planning. Climb on pasty." Duncan told her. She nodded and climbed onto his shoulder. From here she could reach the roof. She smirked. "Time to get to work."

/

(Gopher cabin: porch)

A piercing scream was heard throughout the camp. Noah looked up from his book and shrugged deciding he might as well check it out. He arrived to see an unexpected sight. Underwear was attached to fish hooks, which were taped to the ceiling of the cabin. Judging from the enraged look on her face they were Heather's. Noah couldn't help but laugh.

Heather turned her rage to him. "You think this is funny!"

"No, I think it's hilarious." He deadpanned, the smirk on his face gave it away though. Noah heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"What's going on?" Trent asked as he reached Noah. He looked to see the underwear and he ended up laughing as well.

"Shut up! Someone help me get these down. Lindsay! Get over here!" Heather yelled to the blonde, who had come to see what the commotion was.

"Good luck with that." Noah called. He began to walk back towards the dock, where he;d been reading before. Trent followed. "Any particular reason you're stalking me?"

"I just wanted to thank you for your help with the quicksand." The guitarist said.

"Whatever, I was just doing what was best for the team." Noah tried to brush it off. He had reached the spot under the dock he liked to read at. Unless Lindsay and Tyler got there first anyway. He sat down, and Trent sat next to him.

The guitarist touched his hand before he could grab the book. "I think we both know it's more than that."

"Is it?" Noah questioned, he seemed unsure of the answer himself.

"You were worried about me." Trent smiled.

"Okay sure." He tried to grab his book from around Trent but the raven haired boy held it high above his head out of reach. Noah scowled. "Using your height is a cheap tactic."

"I wanna hear you say it." Trent said with an earnest smile on his face.

Noah sighed. "Alright, I was worried about you and I might actually have missed you if you died. Happy?"

Trent handed Noah his book back. "Was that so hard?"

"Excruciating." The cynic deadpanned not bothering to look up from his book

/

(Elimination)

"And now,the always anxiety-inducing, marshmallow ceremony." The host said as he spun the tray of treats on a single finger. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Justin." As he called the names each person came to get their marshmallow. " Duncan. Gwen. DJ. Katie." Beth was crossing her fingers. "Beth." Eva and Geoff looked at each other. " One last marshmallow," Chris announced. "The person who doesn't get this marshmallow, will walk off the Dock of Shame. Who's it gonna be?" Chris paused and Eva glared at Geoff as though daring him to take this from her. "Eva." Chris threw the marshmallow.

DJ looked devastated. "How could you guys vote off Geoff? Dude's the nicest guy."

Geoff put a hand on DJ's shoulder. "It's okay dude. I got injured today, it makes sense." He punched DJ in the shoulder. "I'll be rooting for you." As Geoff walked away Chris turned to the rest. "Well that wraps that up. Goodnight everybody."

(Confessional)

Justin: Nothing personal, I just needed DJ's loyalty. Sorry man.

Static

/

(Campfire)

Tyler sat at the campfire pit long after the elimination. He stared at the remains of the fire from earlier. A handsome man steps out of the shadows. "Hey Tyler, what's got you down?" Justin asked him.

"It's just I really like Lindsay but I can never seem to get her away from Heather." Tyler sighed. Justin sat on the log next to him.

"You know, I really shouldn't do this. We're on opposite teams, but I can't sit idly." Justin pulled out the totem and held it out to Tyler. "I found this on the beach. I think it's good luck."

Tyler took it. "You're giving it to me?"

"Hey man, I don't need luck, not with these looks." The model flashed his perfect smile at the camera.

'You got that right! Thanks man!" Tyler left with the totem now filled with hope. The episode ends on Justin's widening smirk.

A/N: I really like Geoff, but he doesn't have much going on. So when I realized Justin had a motive for wanting him gone, I took it. Relationships are developing, Noah has witnessed the near death of Trent causing him to realize how much he values the guy. DJ is trying to figure out which girl he likes. To be honest I don't know which to go for, so which would you guys prefer? It'll take a while to get there regardless.

Anyway what did you think of the opening? Please review!


	9. Paintball Deer Hunter

A/N: I'm sorry this is so late. On the 13th of june my grandfather died. Ever since then getting the determination to write has been hard. I keep grieving. Everytime it seems like I'm over it I cry again. So bare with me, updates may be slow until I get out of this funk.

With respect to the reviewers:

GuyBuddy: Yep Justin is. I have a feeling Cody will be okay.

Kamimoons and guest1: DJ and Katie seems to be the more popular decision but I won't count of DJ/beth yet,

DramaBuddy: Thank you.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: yeah Geoff didn't have much on

Bridgekiel: Don't worry she will. Also glad Trent isn't as boring.

LovelyLuly: Thanks for the constructive criticism.

Guest2; I have a feeling you'll like this chapter then.

Bruno14: thanks for the review. Glad you like what I'm doing ship wise.

Chris ,the sadist that he was, decided to wake everyone up with a helicopter. Following that there was a pile up for the girl's restroom owing to Heather. Poor Lindsay was forced to peel Heather's back. After that they were called to the campfire pit, where Chris threw cans of beans at them claiming it to be breakfast. Then he began to explain the challenge.

"Today's challenge is about survival, we're going hunting." The host said, pulling a green gun from behind him, getting the attention of several campers.

"That's more like it." Duncan smirked, Eva nodded in agreement.

"That's a paintball gun." Courtney scoffed.

"Yes, Courtney it is." Chris smirked shooting towards Courtney, she barely managed to duck.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asked.

" Negatory. This is the first ever paintball deer hunt! I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods! Sooo, finish brekkie!"

/

The group stood with Chris waiting. A girl pushed a rack with green and red paintball guns hanging upon it. What was surprising was who the girl was. "Izzy?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"What's she doing here?" Justin asked.

"We found her sneaking into the kitchen. Apparently she didn't leave when she was voted out. So we made her a deal. She can stay as long as she does intern work."

"She's not back in the competition is she?" Heather glared.

"Nope, we just needed an intern. A lot of them got injured." Chris said."Anyway, "And now for the team breakdowns," Chris began. "The Killer Bass hunters are," he reached for the green guns,"Beth, Katie, and Justin." The three caught their guns. "Locked and loaded with Bass Blue paint!" Chris explained.

"And using orange paint," the host continued as he grabbed a red gun, "are the Gopher hunters! Bridgette, Lindsay, Tyler, and Ezekiel."

"Yay! We're on the same side Eddie!" Lindsay cheered.

Chris ignored her, putting on orange tinted safety glasses and a camouflage hat. "You also get these stylin' glasses an' wicked camo caps! The rest of you," The host told them. "are now deer." Izzy stepped forward wearing antlers, a red nose and a fluffy tail. "Here are your antlers, noses and little white tails." Izzy turned around to show off the tail.

"Yeah right. I am not wearing that." Heather scoffed.

"There is no way I'm a deer." Duncan agreed, just before having the antlers forced on his head followed by orange safety glasses, the nose and tail. "Take these off and your team is toast." Chris explained.

Lindsay smiled at the delinquent. Duncan glared. "What are you lookin' at?"

"You're so cute!" Lindsay giggled.

"I'm not cute! You better hope you don't run into me blondie!" Duncan growled.

/

We see the Bass team's four deer walking through the forest. "When I get my hands on Chris I will strangle him for making me a deer!" Eva growled.

"I don't know about y'all. But I'm outta here." DJ told them before bounding off as though an actual deer.

/

"At least we get a head start." Courtney sighed, as we see the six gopher deer.

"Hey it could be fun!" Cody told her.

(Confessional)

Cody: I was so psyched to be a deer. I'm small, but I'm quick. Lots of practice from dodging spitballs in math class.

Static

Heather sat down on a nearby log as all the other deer but Courtney went further into the forest. "Are you coming?" The type a groaned.

"No. I'm going to wait for Lindsay and Ezekiel and make them protect me for the whole game." The queen bee replied.

"Heather, they're supposed to be hunting down the other team!" Courtney yelled.

"So what, if they protect me we'll get hit less." She began to file her nails. "Worry about your own fluffy tail."

/

We see the three Bass hunters. "Oh my gosh! I'm so excited! Are you excited Beth?!" Katie asked.

Beth smirked back. "Of course I'm excited! We can shoot Heather without repercussions!"

"Now I'm even more excited!" The raven haired girl clapped.

"Good enthusiasm ladies. As for myself I have one particular deer in mind." Justin smirked.

"Okay see you later!" Beth called, as the model left.

/

"Start your paintballs!" The host announced over the loudspeaker. "Game on!"

"Yeah let's go get us some deer!" Tyler cheered.

"Alright! I've gone hunting before eh!" Ezekiel agreed. Bridgette looked uncomfortable. "It's not real eh? So like if you hit someone, it'll be okay." He tried to comfort her. She gave him a weak smile.

"Come Brooklyn it'll be fun!" Lindsay told her.

Bridgette sighed. "I'll try to look at it that way."

"Hey you know, we can hit Duncan right?" Ezekiel grinned.

"Duncan's a deer?" The blonde brightened. "This could be fun after all."

/

Later the group is walking through the forest. Ezekiel and Lindsay walk behind the other two. They're enjoying themselves when they hear an. 'Ahem.' They looked behind them to see Heather. The two looked back and forth between their crushes and the queen bee. "Lindsay, Ezekiel!" The two sighed and fell back. "What took you so long?"

"How were we supposed to know you wanted us to find you eh?" Ezekiel asked

"Hello? Alliance, anyone?" Heather scoffed.

"Ooh, ooh, me! Can I be in one?" Lindsay asked.

"You already are, Lindsay. That's the point! Now go find me some berries! I'm starving!"

"But I wanted to hang out with Tyler!" Lindsay frowned.

"Then I guess I'll have to find someone else to be in the alliance." The queen bee threatened.

"No! I'll find you berries!" Lindsay said running off to do so.

"Aren't we supposed to be hunting?" Ezekiel frowned.

"She is hunting. For me. But actually, berries won't be enough. Go get me some chips." Heather ordered.

"Um, where do I find those?" The homeschooled boy asked.

"In the dining hall. Now." Heather pointed. " And not barbeque!"

(Confessional)

Ezekiel: Bridgette and I are supposed to team up eh! Heather's always getting in the way of that, and I'm pretty sure hunter's don't feed the deer! (He looks concerned.) Heather ain't gonna see this right?"

Static

Justin walked quietly through the woods stopping behind a nearby tree as he spotted something. The viewpoint shifted to show a distracted Alejandro on the other side of a bush. The view shifted back to Justin as he smirked and crouched behind the bush as he viewed his prey from down his rifle."Let the hottest man win." The model whispered vindictively. So into his hunt was he that he inadvertently stepped on a stick. At the cracking sound Alejandro froze.

\

Ezekiel hid under a table outside the mess hall. Chef steps out of the building in his swim gear. Purple trunks with pink seashells and an orange floaty. He walks away whistling. Ezekiel moves to run into the building but lets out a cry as he hits his head on the table above him. Chef grunts and looks around suspiciously. We Ezekiel with his mouth covered. Chef shrugs and moves on. The homeschooled boy runs into the mess hall.

\

Meanwhile Justin watched as Alejandro looked around, his eyes narrowed. Justin stayed crouched in the bush trying not to move a muscle. His eyes widened as he heard a rattling noise. The model let out a scream as he threw the snake away from him.

Alejandro turned with a surprised look on his face that was swiftly exchanged for a smirk. "Nice try amigo, but it will take more than that to catch Alejandro Burromuerto" The Spainard taunted. He began to run away with Justin in pursuit.

"I hope you're not attached to that pretty face, because I'm not against hitting it!" Justin called.

\

Inside the mess hall we see Ezekiel run for the door; a bag of barbecue chips under his arms. He balks as he sees the silhouette of Chef behind the door/ He panics and hides under the nearest table as he walks in. In his panicked state he drops his gun. It makes a clattering noise. He picks it up but it's too late. Chef pauses and begins to sniff the air. While he's distracted a desperate Ezekiel tries to sneak out but at the last second he spots him. The hulking man growls as Ezekiel high tails it out of there.

He's in such a hurry that he runs into someone. "I'm sorry eh!"

"Zeke? Where'd you go? I've been looking everywhere for you." The homeschool boy recognizes the voice. His vision clears confirming his suspicions.

"Bridgette?"

/

Meanwhile Alejandro and Justin's hunting game continued with Alejandro running through the forest. The Spainard turned his head and smirked as he noted the distance between them. "What was that about hitting my face?" He taunted easily leaping on a large rock in the middle of a stream, crossing it.

"You underestimate my petty nature, I'll hit you sooner or later." Justin promised.

/

"Bridgette, um I was-" Ezekiel stumbled trying to think of an excuse.

"Does this have to do with your alliance?" The blonde asked. He looked shocked. "Zeke, everyone knows about it. You haven't exactly been subtle."

"Okay yes, Heather asked me to get some chips for her." He sighed. Showing her the bag of chips.

"You snuck into Chef's kitchen? What were you thinking! You could have been hurt!" Ezekiel looked at the ground, abashed. "Why do you let Heather order you around?" She sighed.

"Heather says if I don't do what she wants she'll kick me out of the alliance!" Ezekiel told her.

"So? Why is that such a big deal?" The surfer asked.

"I'm scared." He admitted. "Scared that if I get kicked out of the alliance, she'll make sure I'm voted off next. An' if I get voted off I won't be able to see you anymore!" Bridgette looked shocked. "An' you're the nicest person I ever met."

The blonde placed a hand on each of the smaller boy's shoulders. "Zeke I wouldn't vote for you. I'm sure Trent and Tyler wouldn't either. Heather doesn't have a big of a hold on this team as she thinks." He looked unsure. "Zeke, Heather has no right to treat you like this. I think it's time you stood up for yourself. I'll stand up for you too." She smiled

"What if she kicks me out of the alliance?" He whispered.

"Even if she does, I doubt you'll be the next to go. Even if you are, wouldn't it be better than being treated like that?" she asked.

A determined look settled on Ezekiel's face. "Alright! Let's do it!' He opened the bag of chips and held it out to her. "You wanna share these chips?"

"Sure."

/

Meanwhile, Spainard and model continued their chase. The landscape tilted as though they were running uphill. A determined Justin trailing a lithe Alejandro.. "I must admit you're quite persistent." The charmer complimented

"Don't try to butter me up." Justin scoffed. The Spainard rolled his eyes as he halted. The shot zoomed out to reveal he had been chased up the very cliff they'd jumped off the first episode. A shot over Alejandro's shoulder revealed the vindictive model had also reached the top. He pointed his gun at him.

"There's nowhere left to run" Justin smirked.

"That is where you are wrong." Alejandro declared. He leapt off the cliff in a swan dive. Justin frowned but began to run quickly enough.

/

We see Bridgette and Ezekiel walking through the woods. Heather is sitting on the log from earlier. Her arms folded.

"What took you so long?" She asked. 'And why are you with Bridgette?!"

Ezekiel gulped. Now was the time. "I can hang out with whoever I want to. You can't tell me to stay away from Bridgette."

Heather glared. "Yes I can it's-"

"One of the alliance rules?" Bridgette scoffed.

"You told her!" The queen bee growled.

"He said nothing. The entire team knows, except maybe Tyler." The surfer told her.

"Whatever. Ezekiel you can't see her again." The queen bee said.

"No." The homeschooled boy said.

/

Lindsay is picking blueberries when she sees a rustling bush. Thinking it might be a deer she drops the blueberries, picks up her gun, and shoots towards it. The 'deer' bursts out of the bush revealing it to be Tyler. "Lindsay don't shoot it's me!"

Lindsay dropped her gun to the ground "Oh Tyler! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well…"

/

"What did you just say?" The queen bee glared.

Ezekiel gulped, but he felt the warm hand of Bridgette on her shoulder. He turned his head and she looked back reassuringly. "I said no."

" Take it back." She warned.

" No."

"Take. It. Back."

"No, I'm tired of you telling me who I can be friends with! If I wanna be friends with Bridgette and she wants to be friends with me then you have no right to stop us!" He told her.

"You tell her Zeke!" Bridgette cheered.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Take it back." She warned.

"No. I don;t need you." Ezekiel told her.

/

Meanwhile Alejandro is walking through the forest, leaving a trail of water behind him. He had a smirk on his face, until Justin runs into view. "Ah amigo, I see you've found me, you followed the trail did you?" He begins to run once again. "Perhaps you're not a dumb as I thought." He taunted.

"Save it Al! I'm not stopping until I shoot you!" Justin retorted.

/

"You are nothing without me!" Heather yelled

"Don't listen to her! She's nothing without her lackeys" Bridgette told Ezekiel.

"I can make your life miserable here!" The queen bee continued.

"You already do eh!" The homeschooled boy replied.

"Fine! Be all alone then! Loser!" Heather scoffed.

"I'm not alone. Bridgette's here!" he rebuked.

"Please what can she do?"

"How about this!" The blonde replied, shooting the queen bee.

"Ow! Ezekiel give me your gun!" The queen bee ordered. Rather than do that he shot her instead. The two friends laughed. "Stop laughing!"

/

We switch back to Alejandro running with Justin doggedly pursuing him. The Spainard turned his head to gloat. "Face it amigo you will never catch me!" But his pride was his undoing as his antlers became entangled in some low hanging branches. He knew there wouldn't be enough time to untangle them, and removing them would prevent his team from winning. So with a sigh he covered his face with his hands as Justin pelted him with blue paint.

/

We return to Lindsay and Tyler. The two are now sat outside a blueberry bush eating the berries Lindsay had picked earlier. "I'm so glad you convinced me to ditch Heather." The blonde said.

"Me too. I hardly ever get to spend any time with you. So I'm glad we got to eat these berries together." He smiled.

"Hey you know what else we could do together?" Lindsay told him playfully. The seductive smirk on her face said it all.

"I-" Tyler began, he cut himself off as he saw a large bear growling behind Lindsay.

"Tyler don't you want to kiss me?" The blonde asked in confusion.

Seeing the bear was about to attack Tyler pushed Lindsay out of the way instinctively. The blonde landed on her knees. She turned her head, the look of shock and surprise quickly turning to horror. "TYLER!"

/

Meanwhile Heather grabbed onto Ezekiel's gun. "Give it to me!"

"No!" The homeschooled boy said. The two fought over the gun causing it to shoot off. Splattering them in paint. Bridgette back Ezekiel up by shooting a continuous stream of paint at the queen bee.

/

Trent was walking through the woods when a familiar figure in a sweater vest ran into him. Luckily Noah was so light he didn't fall. "Noah? What's up?" He asked.

"You haven't seen a psycho red head have you?!" the cynic asked in a panic.

"No? What's this about?"

Noah heaved a sigh of relief. "Izzy's been following me all challenge. She keeps asking me how our relationship is going. Whether or not we've sealed the deal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trent questioned.

"I have no idea." the cynic replied,

"Well the challenge should be over soon. We should head back to camp." The guitarist said.

"That may be a problem." Noah said, point upwards. Their antlers were tangled together. "I was too busy worrying about Izzy to notice before." He sighed. "You know this is a lot like buck in the wild, except we won't starve to death."

"But after Chef's cooking we'll wish we had." Trent joked.

Noah laughed, but paused staring at the guitarist. After a moment he shook his head lightly. "I never noticed how green your eyes are. Humans don't get green eyes like that. What are you part cat?"

"You caught me."

(Confessional)

Noah: I used sarcasm to hide the fact that for a moment there, I was completely distracted by his eyes. Something is going on, and I'm not sure I like it."

Static.

"So do we take these off or-" Trent asked

"Chris will disqualify us if we do." Noah sighed.

/

We see Beth and Katie sneaking through the woods. They follow the sounds of fighting until they come upon Heather, Bridgette and Ezekiel. Bridgette is still shooting Heather, while the other two fight over the second gun. The two girls grin at each other and begin shooting. All three Gophers cry out as they are pelted by paintballs. "This is even better than I thought!" Katie laughed.

"Attention, human wildlife and hunters!"Chris announced over the loudspeaker. The three hunters looked at each other, now covered in paint."Please report back to camp! It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores!"

\

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Chris said as the scene cut to a close up of Bridgette and Ezekiel grinning sheepishly as well as Heather glaring. The shot zoomed out to show them covered from head to toe in both colors of paint as the host paced in front of them."Stealing from Chef. Eating chips in the woods. Being mauled by bears." Chris listed in a serious tone. "Do you know what I see here?" The camera panned over his face, then across the paint soaked Gophers to the pristine Bass. "I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waste of paint product!"

The camera cut to an extremely close shot of Chris' face."And, I have to say," The camera zoomed out as the host grinned. "That was awesome!" He laughed. " When you guys opened fire on your own team? Wicked TV, guys."

"Has anyone seen Noah and Trent?" Courtney asked. As if mentioning them made them appear the two entered the group with their antlers in a tangled mess.

"Oh, this is too much." Gwen chuckled. Duncan just laughed.

Izzy gasped from her spot beside Chris. "Noah you rascal you can't hide this from me! I knew it all along!"

"What's there to know?" Noah scoffed. Bridgette and Courtney helped untangle their antlers.

"Well," Chris began, "Since four of the Gophers are dripping in paint, and some of them aren't even deer," he turned to the other team and smiled, "I think we have our winner!" The Bass cheered. "You're off to a hunting camp shindig!" Chris explained. "Gophers!" he turned back to the losers, "I'll see you at the campfire ceremony!"

/

(Medical Tent)

Lindsay entered the medical tent. She looked at Tyler in his wheelchair and had a hard time not crying. Tyler had pushed her out of the way. It should be her that was mauled. Not that she wasn't grateful, still she felt guilty. She approached Tyler. "I'm so sorry! If wasn't picking those stupid blueberries you wouldn't be like this."

Tyler shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I'm just glad you're safe. "

"I'm sorry anyway." Lindsay cried.

"Hey, will you look through my stuff?" Tyler asked gesturing to a nearby place Chef had put his stuff while bandaging him.

"Sure." She looked through the stuff. "What am I looking for?"

"A little tiki statue." He told her.

She picked up the statue. "You mean this? Oh my gosh, it's so cute."

"Yeah, Justin gave it to me. Said it was a good luck charm. I want you to have it."

Lindsay held it to her. "I'll treasure it." Just as she put it in her pocket Chef came in.

"Get your butt outta here blondie. The patient needs rest!" He barked. Lindsay nodded nervously and left.

/

(Bass cabin: porch)

Izzy and Eva are sitting on the porch together, "So how did you get to be an intern anyway?" The latter asked.

"Okay, so I was like so hungry. I could've gotten some food from the woods but I was like heck what's life without a little danger! So then I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of food. Then I was caught by Chef and he was like' what are you doing in my kitchen?' and I was like 'getting something to eat like duh!' and then we started fighting. Chris heard us and he was all. 'You're supposed to be voted off!' and I was like 'Izzy makes her own rules!' Then he was like, 'Well you are a fan favorite so I guess you can stay as long as you agree to be an intern.' So here I am!" Izzy explained, somehow in one breath.

"Well I'm just glad you're still here." Eva admitted. "Where were you all challenge anyway?"

"Just checking up on Noah." Izzy shrugged.

"Still sounds better than my challenge. Seriously Chris could've made me an unstoppable hunter, but no. I have to be a lousy deer. I spent all challenge trying to find hunters to steal from." Eva sighed.

Izzy slid closer. "Well if it makes you feel better I thought you were a hot deer."

Eva blinked. "Um yeah, I uh-"

"Speechless are we?" The ginger asked moving closer.

"Well you have that effect on people." Eva managed to say.

Izzy moved until her hip was touching the bigger woman's. "I know another way to make you speechless. "She said mischievously, before connecting the Iron woman's lips with her own.

/

(Gopher cabin: Girls side.)

Lindsay entered the cabin to find Heather sitting on her bed, her arms crossed. "Oh! Henna."

"Where were you?" The queen bee asked.

"Um I-" Lindsay began.

"You were seeing Tyler weren't you?" Heather accused.

"Um no I wasn't-" the blonde stammered.

"Don't lie to me!" the raven haired girl snapped at her. "I know you were there! Ezekiel may have walked out on me but you're still part of my alliance!"

"But Tyler-"

"I don't care about Tyler!" The queen bee yelled. Lindsay gasped and her eyes filled with tears. She ran out of the cabin.

/

(Docks)

Trent looked under the dock where he knew he could find Noah. The Cynic was sitting with a book in his hands. He noted that his eyes weren't moving. Noah wasn't reading it. He was pretending to read it. "Hey." He started. Noah jumped. "Didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering where you were. You've been avoiding me all day."

"Sorry Trent. I'm just thinking about something." Noah said not looking up from the book.

"Maybe I can help?" The guitarist offered.

The cynic sighed. "I don't think so. This is something I need to figure out on my own."

Trent nodded understandingly. "Alright man, I'll leave you to it.

/

(The men's room)

Justin exited the shower a towel wrapped around his hips. He saw Alejandro and approached him. "Hey man I hope you know what happened earlier was just the challenge." He told him, giving his most gleaming smile.

"Of course." Alejandro replied.

"So you're not mad?" The model pushed.

"Water under the bridge amigo, but I must be going." He said, making a graceful exit.

Justin sat down and began to rub his lotion on. His skin care routine was very important. After some time he finished. Just was he did so DJ walked in. He looked at the model in confusion. "Justin what you doing man?"

"I was just rubbing on my lotion. Skin isn't this smooth naturally." He replied, giving a grin.

"Uh, I don't know what stuff you put on your skin but that looks like kitchen grease." DJ told him.

Panicked Justin looked himself over. Indeed what he had thought was his lotion was kitchen grease! "Alejandro!" He cursed. He ran back into the shower. He needed to get this off or his career was shot!"

/

Elimination:

(confessional)

Tyler: I'm probably the one to leave. At least Lindsay is safe.

Static

Noah: Yeah as much as I'd love to vote for Heather, Tyler is injured. Probably shouldn't compete anymore.

Static

Bridgette: I vote for Heather, sure Tyler's beaten up but he doesn't deserve to go.

Static

Courtney: Sorry Tyler but if you can't help I have to vote you out."

Static

/

They were down to the final two contestants. Tyler and Heather. "Campers," Chris said, holding the last piece of fluffy white immunity. "this is the final marshmallow tonight." A split screen showed a confident Heather and an injured Tyler. The host eyed the marshmallow in his hand then uttered a name. "Heather"

"You are all lucky, okay? Very lucky!" Heather said.

" Tyler. The Dock of Shame awaits, bro. I guess we can help you get there." He said

" I'll do it!" Lindsay offered.

/

We see Lindsay pushing the wheelchair to the end of the dock. The boat arrives. Lindsay gives Tyler one last kiss. "Goodbye Tyler." The boat moves, Lindsay begins to cry. Suddenly she feels two strong arms wrap around her. She blinks. "Alejandro?"

"Si I understand how you feel. Tyler was my friend. I am greatly saddened by his departure." Alejandro explained.

"I'm glad someone else will miss him. Heather doesn't care!" Lindsay cried.

"Perhaps she's not as good a friend as you thought?" Alejandro suggested.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Hey if you're friends with Tyler will you help me stand up to her?" Lindsay asked.

A smirk lit the Spainard's face. "I would love to."

A/N So a lot happened in this chapter. Some of you have pointed out that Justin is the most active villain. So far this had been true. Alejandro had been waiting, biding his time until he can overthrow Heather. Now that her alliance has fallen apart he will be more active.

Relationships progress, and Ezekiel is finally free of Heather.


	10. If you can't take the heat

A/N: We're pretty much back on schedule now.

With respect to the reviewers:

Bridgekiel: Thank you for your condolences, It really helps.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Oh yeah Alejandro's making the big plays now and Lindsay is the cornerstone. Glad you liked the Alejandro VS Justin thing. Yeah pretty sure Izzy surprised her there.

DramaBuddy: Tyler's elimination is key, but I wanted him to leave a hero.

Bruno14: Izzy being an intern is a good excuse to keep her in the story. Also yes Lindsay is getting out of Heather's grip.

(Gopher cabin: girl's side)

Chris let them wake on their own terms this time, but sadly they were still woken suddenly. Lindsay began sobbing into her pillow, muttering Tyler's name over and over again. Eventually Heather had enough. "Will you shut up?! I'm trying to sleep!"

"S-sorry Henna." Lindsay stuttered. She began to cry almost immediately.

"Ugh If you don't shut up, I'll make you shut up!" Heather threatened.

""Heather she just lost her boyfriend!" Bridgette snapped.

"So what? It's his fault for being mauled by a bear!" The Queen bee retorted. Clearly too tired to even try acting sympathetic. These words had the effect of making Lindsay sob louder.

"Sure Heather try to show us you're an even bigger b**ch than we already thought!" Courtney glared.

"Whatever. Since I'm clearly not going to get more sleep, I'm going to take a shower." Heather grabbed and towel and left.

"Clean up your attitude while you're in there!" Bridgette called. She turned to Courtney. "Alright I'm getting sick of her and her treatment of others."

"I've been sick from the beginning." Courtney agreed.

"Next time we lose, she's gone right?" Bridgette asked, holding out her hand.

Courtney smirked. "Right." She replied, shaking her hand.

/

(The beach)

The remaining campers stand before Chris as he begins to explain the next challenge. "Today's challenge will test your mind," the host began tapping a finger to his head."your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen! You'll be cooking a three-course meal, and serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward, the losers will send somebody home." Bridgette and Courtney glare at Heather, who ignores them.

"Each team will appoint a Head Chef, to create the theme of the meal, and to oversee the cooking."

"To cook, you need ingredients! Every morning," A purple delivery truck with fruit on it backs out of the lake. "a truck brings us food. Today's tasks start there."

/

Outside the truck the Bass were examining the contents of the inside. "Wow there are a lot of things we could make." DJ noted.

"Such as?" Duncan asked.

"Well there's a Hawiian theme, Spanish theme, Italian theme-" DJ listed.

"Oh Italian! I love spaghetti!" Katie interrupted.

"I think most people like spaghetti." Justin added.

"Alright Italian it is." DJ agreed.

"Guess this makes you head chef." Duncan smirked.

"Uh, yeah I guess it does! So lets start grabbing." DJ told them.

Meanwhile the Gophers watched as the Bass went to get their things. "Head Chef! Called it!" She turned to Ezekiel. "Try to listen this time."

Ezekiel glared. Bridgette pat him on the back. "It's okay, she'll be gone soon enough."

(Confessional)

Heather: I had to take the leadership role, everyone else on the team is pretty useless.

Static

The bass exited the truck each holding box of ingredients. "Alright let's go." DJ told them.

Heather began to order the Gopher's around, making some members of the team go into the truck. They each came out with the item Heather listed for them. "Bridgette, mangoes. Ezekiel, pineapples. Lindsay, macadamias. Trent, molasses. Courtney, tomatoes." She nodded and shut the truck behind her.

/

(Kitchen Bass side)

the Bass entered the kitchen, their boxes of food in hand. "Okay," DJ said "We got three courses, and six people. So everyone pair up."

"I'm pretty sure Eva can make noodles, and I'm a master of sauce." Justin said.

"Beside, I'm pretty sure you're the only one who can make Eva listen to you." DJ agreed. Said Iron woman was staring at Justin with stars in her eyes.

"Katie and I can take care of the antipasto! How hard can cutting things be?" Beth asked. Katie shrugged.

"I guess that leaves you and me on dessert detail." Duncan said with a smirk towards Gwen.

"Can you even make something that delicate, Mr. Delinquent?" She teased back.

"I can't be worse than you Miss. Goth." He taunted.,

"Oh you're gonna eat those words!" Gwen snarked.

(Confessional)

Gwen: So hanging out with Duncan is fun. He doesn't care what I do or say. He doesn't have any expectations of me. I can just be me. Hard to find a person like that.

/

Eva is filling a pot with water, when Justin approached her. "Hey Eva, I'm so glad we get to team up this challenge. It's been awhile since we last talked."

Eva looked enthralled, before she swallowed nervously. "Uh yeah, Glad to be paired up with you too." She looked for a distraction and found one in the Gophers entering the kitchen, each holding a box of ingredients. Heather was wearing an apron and using a pen to point at a clipboard as they passed. "Alejandro, Lindsay, you're on the citrus macadamia upside down cake flambé." She ordered.

"Okay," The blonde sighed. Alejandro pat her on the back, sending her a sympathetic look.

Noah walked in the door and accidentally dropped a bunch of oranges from the bag he held. He frowned. "Perfect."

"Ugh, Noah pick those up!" Heather demanded.

"Yes your haughtiness." The cynic deadpanned.

Heather looks at Trent, who is holding the ribs. "Trent, you, Courtney and Noah are on ribs. Ezekiel and Bridgette you're on pineapple skewers and mango dip!"

"Seems a bit basic Heather." Bridgette said tersely.

"Good, then there's no way you'll mess it up." Heather smirked.

/

(Kitchen Bass side)

Back with Eva she's boiling water on the stove. She glanced nervously at Justin, who turns from his cutting just as she looked forward again. "Remember what Izzy said." She muttered.

/

(Kitchen: Gopher side.)

Noah had just finished picking up the oranges. He moved to join Trent and Courtney but slips on the one orange he missed and slammed into the counter. He groaned.

/

(Kitchen Bass side)

We see that DJ had joined Justin in prepping the ingredients for the sauce. "So DJ you decided what to do about the whole Katie Beth thing?"Justin asked.

"I dunno man. Like if they both like me, I don't wanna choose." The brickhouse admitted.

"Well there's no rush. If you figure it out you'll know.: The model reassured him.

"I just, I don't wanna hurt either of them ya know? I like them both so much." He sighed.

"I feel you man. I've had to break many a woman's heart." Justin said, placing a hand on DJ's shoulder.

"Thanks man, you're a great friend." DJ didn't notice, but Justin smirked.

/

(Kitchen: Gopher side.)

Trent ran over to his friend. "Noah are you okay man?"

"Ugh,Trent? Why are there two of you?" The cynic asked. "I mean not that I mind." He said with a wink.

"Okay. Something's wrong." The guitarist sighed.

(Confessional)

Heather:Things are going perfectly except for Noah's concussion, which means he's out of today's challenge. But still, this challenge is totally ours.

Static

/

(Kitchen: Bass side)

Gwen and Duncan are making their dessert. Duncan is rolling out the dough, while Gwen mixes the custard. "Wow I'm impressed. Who knew the big bad delinquent had the finesse to make pastry crust?" The goth teased.

"Well who knew the sour goth could make something so sweet?" Duncan teased back.

Gwen looked at Eva. "Uh Eva? I'm Pretty sure the water's boiling." She smirked

The iron woman shook herself out of her daze. "F**k!" She quickly turned the water down and dumped the noodles in. Too quickly as it turned out, since several got caught in her hair.

Chris winced from his spot by the door. "Three hours and counting, guys."

/

(Kitchen: Gopher side.)

Ezekiel is trying to cut the pineapple slices evenly, Apparently this is not enough for Heather, "These slices are totally uneven. Switch places with Bridgette."

"Do you have to nitpick everything Zeke does?! They look fine to me." Bridgette reassured him.

"Um, I didn't get to be head chef because of poor presentation!" Heather confronted her.

"No! You got to be head chef because you called it! If we'd had a vote Courtney would have been head chef!" Bridgette challenged.

"Are you gonna be a team player or not?!"

"Because you're such a team player yourself?!" The surfer accused.

"Just get slicing. Now!" The two reluctantly switched places. "Thanks, guys."

"Ugh. Zeke, my respect for you just rose several points. How did you handle this kind of treatment?!" Bridgette asked as she began to cut pineapple.

"You get used to it eh." The homeschooled boy shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to." Bridgette muttered.

/

(Kitchen: Bass side)

Justin pulled the last noodle from Eva's hair. "There, good as new." Justin said, flashing her a smile.

"Heh, Yeah." Eva muttered.

Justin draped an arm over her shoulder. The iron woman froze. "Eva you seem a little tense. Is something wrong?"

The iron man swallowed. "Tense? Not- not really?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" The model whispered.

"I uh-" She looked around for a solution. "Need to go get more tomatoes! I think we need more!"

Eva left the kitchen hurriedly, much to the confusion of Justin.

/

(Kitchen: Gopher side)

Heather approached Alejandro and Lindsay. A cake that was made but no flambe yet lay on the counter. Alejandro was holding Lindsay as the blonde cried. "Alejandro, you can flirt later. Now flambe this cake!"

"I was in the process of doing so. I put the flambe liquid in, but I couldn't bare to see a lady in tears. So I never lit it." He told her.

(Confessional)

Heather: Ugh! He's trying to get on my nerves but I am so not falling for it!"

Static

" Pay attention. This is how you flambé. Step one, pour the flambé liquid, which you did manage. Step two of two, light it." Heather put a flame to the cake and it exploded. When it cleared Lindsay gave a small giggle. Heather looked at her reflection in a frying pan to discover her eyebrows had burnt off. "My eyebrows,Ezekiel!"

The homeschooled boy sighed and approached Heather. "What is it now eh?"

"Go get my makeup bag from the cabin!" She ordered.

"But the kabobble things!" He protested.

"Now!" Ezekiel ran out the door. The queen bee turned back to the frying pan. She felt someone tap her shoulder, and turned to see Bridgette glaring at her.

"You have no right to order anyone around like that. We deserve respect!" The surfer told her.

" Well, I deserve new eyebrows. But we don't always get what we want, do we? Ugh! It's like I'm on a team of morons!"

(Confessional)

Bridgette: Okay. I don't get mad often, but Heather is impossible to like!

Static

/

(At the food truck)

We see Eva grab an entire box of tomatoes from the truck. She turned and nearly dropped them. Izzy was right behind her. "You're lucky its you. I've punched people for less."

The ginger shrugged. "I'm a masochist anyway. So how's the challenge going?" Eva groaned. "That bad huh?"

"It's Justin. He keeps flirting with me. I really want to just enjoy it, but you said not to trust him so…" She trailed.

Izzy shook her head. "Trust me. Izzy can tell he's no good. If he's flirting with you, he wants something."

"I can't see anything he'd want from me, but I trust you." Eva told her.

/

(Gopher Cabin)

We see there is a hive of angry bees hanging from the side of the Gopher cabin. Ezekiel swallowed but tried to sneak in anyway. He knocked some glass bottles nearby over. He glanced up at the hive nervously. Luckily the hive remained attached. He moved to sneak away but stepped on a rake instead. He fell over and the hive followed.

/

(Kitchen: Gopher side)

Ezekiel came in covered in bee stings. He was holding Heather's make up bag. "Don't just stand there. Give it!" She ordered. He muttered a few words, all indecipherable except for 'Auntie Em.', and fell over.

The bag flew through the air towards Heather but at the last second Courtney pushed her out of the way. She caught it instead. "Heads up Bridgette!" She called before tossing it to the blonde.

The surfer caught it and smirked as Heather cried out in protest. "Gimme!" She tossed it to Lindsay instead.

The blonde held the bag in confusion. "In the fridge!" Courtney called opening said utility. Heather walked up to Lindsay with a snap of her fingers. She held her hand out in expectation.

Lindsay's eyes narrowed, then in an act of vindictiveness one wouldn't have put to her she threw it in the fridge. Heather screamed and dove in after it. Courtney shut the fridge behind her.

We see the three girls listening from outside the fridge. "Hey! You can't do this, I'm head chef!"

"That was for Tyler!" Lindsay declared.

"I will destroy you!" The queen said, pounding on the door.

"Take a chill pill." Courtney snarked. Bridgette laughed and they high fived.

/

(Kitchen: Bass side.)

The cannoli are being filled on the baking sheet. Duncan is piping custard into each one. Gwen smirked, "Careful, you fill them too much and they'll explode."

"Well I am good at wrecking things." He filled a couple more cannoli. He turned to Gwen. "Hey pasty you've got something right there." He said pointing at her nose.

"Really?" The goth asked. Duncan squirted his pastry bag in her face. "Well you do now!"

Gwen chuckled and picked up her own pastry bag, "You are so dead!"

(Confessional)

Duncan" Pasty's wild. I dig that in a chick.

Static

Gwen: Okay so Duncan is like the most fun guy I know. I mean who else is gonna start an all out custard war?

Static

/

(kitchen)

Chris is sitting at a decorated table as team members finished set up. "You will served shortly sir." Alejandro said with a bow

"Your meal is coming right up, man." DJ told him as he finished lighting the candelabra.

In the Kitchen the Gophers look over their dishes. The pineapple looked good, the cake alright and the ribs delectable. "We might win this yet." Courtney smiled.

"Yeah now that Heather's out of the way." Bridgette smirked.

Meanwhile in the fridge Heather began to draw on some eyebrows.

/

Chris sitting at a table, the remains of antipasto on his plate as he chewed and swallowed. He smiled and gave the Bass a thumbs up. "Your antipasto passed the test-o! Pass the pasta please!"

DJ removed the antipasto and placed the plate of spaghetti with meatballs in front of the host. Chris spun a forkful of pasta and placed it in his mouth. He chewed, then slurped the remaining noodle and swallowed. "On a scale of one to ten, fifteen." Chris complimented. Justin gave Eva a wink and she suddenly found the floor very interesting. "And how will the Gophers respond?"

Trent walked through the swinging door holding a full plate of ribs which he sat down in front of the host. He smelled it and beamed. "Well they seem promising but do they deliver?" The host grabbed a rib and began to eat it. By the time he was finished there was nothing but bone. Chris sucked the remaining sauce from his finger. "Those were some of the best ribs I've had ten out of ten. This puts the Gophers in the lead at eighteen points."

We skip ahead to Chris in the middle of eating one of the Bass' Cannoli. He takes a bite and chews it for a bit with an uncertain look on his face. Gwen and Duncan watch with anticipation. "Ehhhh, six. The Bass have twenty-one, to the Gopher's eighteen. So the Gophers will have to bomb pretty badly to lose."

Alejandro sets the cake down, it had been badly covered in frosting in an attempt to hide how burned it is. "I have to say, this dessert looks like a winner." The moment his fork touched the cake it disintegrated. Chris tried to eat what remained but began to choke. Bridgette immediately performed the heimlich causing him to cough out the food before he died. "What the heck is this?" He asked.

"It's Heather's recipe." Alejandro told him. Then he swore lowly in Spanish. "She's still in the fridge!"

Chris gave Courtney and Bridgette a look. "What? She cared more about her makeup than the challenge." Courtney shrugged.

"Oh, I hear that." Chris agreed before wincing.

Heather was blue with horribly drawn eyebrows "You guys are s-s-s-so dead! Is it over?"

"It is! The Bass win twenty-one to nineteen 'cause I almost died." Chris told her.

"Great! That's just great! Well hopefully now you see what going against my leadership does. We've lost two challenges in a row, and it's because you stopped listening to me!" Heather ranted.

"No it's because the team is divided!" Bridgette said getting in Heather's face. "You know why? It's because you care about no one but yourself and we're all sick of it!"

"Yeah because I'm sure we'll win by making friendship bracelets!" the queen bee retorted.

"As much as I want to let you keep arguing we're on a schedule." Chris interrupted. "Okay, the Killer Bass close the gap with seven members to the Gophers' soon to be eight. And as promised, the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. A five-star dinner under the stars."

The killer Bass cheer and Duncan pats Gwen on the shoulder. "Nice work pasty."

"Not bad yourself stud." She returned in kind.

/

(Medical Tent)

Trent entered to find Noah was asleep. Ezekiel nodded from the cot next to him. "He's been out of it a lot eh. Chef's says he'll be fine soon but I worry."

He nodded and sat in the chair next of the cynic's cot. "I've been worried too, I got here as quickly as I could." He sighed.

They sat in silence a moment, then Ezekiel broke it. "It's strange but I never noticed how round Noah's eyes are until I saw them closed."

"I guess he does have a habit of keeping them half lidded." Trent nodded. "You know, he looks so peaceful right now. Like he's a calm guy normally but not peaceful calm, more like apathetic calm." Unbeknownst to him the guitarist was smiling wistfully. "I dunno it's kind of cute."

"Trent?" Ezekiel prompted.

"Yeah?"

"You're staring eh."

Flustered Trent regained his composure. "Sorry don't know what that was about man."

A short time later Bridgette entered the tent. A smile lit her face as she saw Trent had fallen asleep near Noah. "I think he exhausted himself worrying." Ezekiel told her.

"Yeah. So how are you holding up?" The surfer asked him.

"Well Chef put this smelly lotion stuff on my bee stings and the swelling went down eh." He smiled.

"Courtney and I are voting out Heather, you in?" She asked.

"Of course! After today I'm pretty sure Heather's at the top of everyone's kick list." Bridgette giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Zeke it's hit list." She chuckled.

"Oh." He responded with a sheepish grin. "Right."

"Okay, I've gotta gather what votes I can. I'll bring you dinner later." Bridgette told him.

"Thanks." She nodded and went to leave. "Oh and Bridgette?" She paused. "Thanks fer sticking up for me."

She smiled. "No problem."

/

(Bass Cabin: Porch)

DJ sighed as he sat on the porch a hand under his chin. "Hey," He glanced to see Duncan next to him. "Can I join you?" He shrugged and the Delinquent sat next to him. "What's up with you?"

"Man, you know those chick flicks with the love triangles?" Duncan nodded. "Well I feel like I'm in the middle of one of 'em. They never really work out in those movies, man. Someone always ends up hurt. One of girls, both the girls, even the guy sometimes. I don't want to cause anyone pain. It's like a catch twenty-two man. If I choose a girl the other will get hurt, and if I don't I'm leadin' them on." He sighed. "I bet you'd know what to do."

"Uh, you'd think so, but I'm terrible in those situations. I usually take too long to decide or make the decision and spend the entire relationship second guessing myself." DJ sighed. Duncan put a hand on his shoulder. "What I'm saying is you're doing the right thing. Thinking it out like this. I know I wouldn't."

"Thanks man." DJ said with a smile. He got up and walked off. Duncan heard the door to the girls side open. Gwen sat next to him.

"So the delinquent has a sweet side." She teased.

"Shut up. It's not like you're the hardest of goths either." He retorted.

She chuckled. "True enough. I'm glad you talked things out with DJ. He's a sweet guy who needs advice."

"Yeah but I have an image to maintain, so no squawking alright?" He asked.

"Sure, but you know there's nothing wrong with being a good friend. There's a difference between being a bad boy and being a jerk." She told him.

"Hey pasty?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping my secrets."

/

(Gopher cabin: Porch)

Alejandro wiped away one of Lindsay's tears as they sat on the porch. "Lindsay. I understand your pain but Tyler would want you to be happy no?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I just miss him so much and Henna doesn't care."

"Don't worry. She'll be gone soon enough." He promised.

"All I have to remember him by is this." She said, pulling the tiki doll out of her pocket.

Alejandro paused. "Where did Tyler get this?"

"I think he said Justin gave it to him." She said. "Why?"

"I was simply wondering. I miss him too." He lied.'

"Oh my gosh I never thought about how you must feel Alejandro!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"It is not a big deal…" He said pausing for effect.

"Yes it is! I've been terrible for ignoring that." Lindsay brightened like a lightbulb went on. "Why don't I give this doll to you?"

"No I couldn't possibly-" Just as planned Lindsay cut him off.

"I insist." she said putting it in his hand. "It's the least I could do after your help."

"Well, okay. If you're sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She told him. She sighed. "I think I'll go for a walk on the beach."

After Lindsay walked away Alejandro narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what this was but he had to get rid of it.

/

Elimination:

(confessional)

Heather: Today's vote was really hard, but only because there were so many annoying people to choose from.

Static

Bridgette: I can't believe we're finally getting rid of Heather!

Static

Heather: Courtney is annoying, and Bridgette helped lock me in the fridge!"

Static

Courtney: You're going down Heather.

Static

Heather: I vote for Lindsay

Static

Noah: Ugh, my head hurts.

Static.

/

They were down to the final two contestants. " Heather, Lindsay. It's down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk The Dock of Shame and leave on the Boat of Losers. Forever." There was a pause during which Heather glared at Lindsay. " The final marshmallow goes to… Lindsay."

"You are nothing without me! I hope you like losing because that's all you'll be doing from now on!" Heather continued to rant and Chris summoned Chef. The hulking man picked her up and threw her on the boat. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

/

(Docks)

Eva was sitting on the end of the dock listening to her mp3 player when Izzy showed up. "Can I have a listen?"

Eva didn't share anything, especially her music but she smiled. "Sure." She took an earbud out and Izzy stuck it in her ear. They sat side by side listening. Then a slow song came on. Izzy stood up and held out her hand. "You wanna dance?"

Eva gave her an awkward half grin. "Alright." She took Izzy's hand and the two began to dance under the stars.

A/N I love Heather but I've always planned for an early exit. I put Tyler on the same team as Lindsay with this in mind. I knew the friction between the two would be much worse, and so Heather would lose her ally way earlier.

The reasons for her departure are two fold. One Team remix is all about what ifs, and what TDI would be like if Heather wasn't the main antagonist is a big one. Two I couldn't resist the idea of an Alejandro Justin rivalry,

Finally I have a poll on my profile. It's about the whole DJ, Beth, Katie thing. There are four ways to vote. Katie, Beth, both, or none. I'll keep this up for the next few chapters. As for the both option, well I've already got gay relaionships so if you guys chose poly I'd be fine.


	11. Who can you trust?

A/N This is an important chapter. You'll see.

Gucci Mane LaFlare: I'm glad you liked it. Writing around the Harold thing is hard but rewarding.

Team Gophers: Glad you're not upset Heather's gone.

Bruno 14: Don't worry I promise all the troah set up will pay off in the end.

Fritz Electoroscreech: First off Coco is end game. Second I think it would reflect badly on Lindsay's character if she went from crying about Tyler to vying for Cody's attention in one episode. Third in a proper total drama series the characters are balanced out. Not everyone has a lot of screen time every episode.

Guest: I agree about it being out of character for Lindsay.

We begin the episode with Chef handing out the unique sludge of the day. "Today's breakfast is Hawaiian-Italian fusion casserole!"

"So you took our painstakingly made food and turned it into breakfast?" Alejandro asked.

"Yeah, that's right! You got a problem with that?!" Chef challenged.

"Absolutely not! I think it's great you're saving on resources." The Spainard brown nosed. He took his leave and sat down at the table. He turned to Lindsay who had yet to touch her food, "You really should eat."

"I'm not hungry…" She sighed.

"I understand but you need to take care of yourself. Tyler would want you to." The charmer said, grabbing her hand and looking deep into her eyes.

"You're right." The blonde sighed beginning to eat.

Ezekiel gave Alejandro a suspicious look as he glanced between Lindsay and Bridgette. "You know we all miss Tyler eh!"

"Yeah he was a great guy, you know how to pick them Lindsay." Cody agreed.

"He really cared about you right Noah?" Trent said, giving him a nudge.

"Yeah, sure." The Cynic muttered clearly absorbed in thought. The guitarist frowned.

/

At the Bass table DJ regurgitated food into Bunny;s mouth. Justin gave him an odd look and turned to Eva. "So… You got any plans for after the challenge?" The model asked, sliding his hand closer to hers.

Eva withdrew her hand. "Uh no? I guess I was gonna hang out with Izzy."

"I see… Could I change your mind?" Justin flirted.

"I- I need a minute.!" Eva exclaimed walking off. Justin frowned as he stared after her.

We see Duncan filling up an orange mug. He glanced around and shoved a mug under his shirt.

"I saw that." Gwen chuckled. "You need to be careful master thief."

"What are you gonna do about it?" He smirked.

"Blackmail, sit with me and I won't tell." She smirked back.

"Okay if you're gonna twist my arm." Duncan teased. The two sat at the table.

/

We see Chris standing a forest glade as sad music plays. "Hi. Chris, here. Sometimes teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought the best way to work through the group friction would be…" The sad music ends abruptly, " to exploit it for laughs! This is gonna be awesome!"

/

The campers are standing on the dock before Chris as he explained the challenge. "So, last week's challenge exposed a few Gopher issues." We see Lindsay holding Alejandro's arm, smiling weakly. Ezekiel looked on in concern.

"And I'm sensing a little something funky floating in the Bass pond, too." We see Justin flash a smile at Eva. The iron woman desperately tried to look anywhere but at him.

"So," Chris continued as both teams were shown in their entirety. "this week's challenge is gonna be centered around building trust, because," Chris grinned, "all good things begin with a little trust!"

(Confessional)

Noah: I trusted Trent not to leave me in a box. You saw how that went.

Static

"There will be three major challenges that have to be completed by two or more members of your team," Chris explained as Duncan rolled his eyes. "Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners," He said with a chuckle in his voice. "but not this time! More fun for me!"

/

The campers stand at the base of a cliff as Chris continues his explanation. "Okay! So for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme freehand rock-climbing adventure! Alejandro and Lindsay will play for the Bass, DJ and Justin for the Gophers."

"Here's your belay and harness!" Chris said, throwing the equipment carelessly. Alejandro and Justin caught them respectively.

"Lindsay, do you think you can do this?" Alejandro asked the blonde.

The blonde gave him a small smile. "Tyler always did his best, so I will too."

"You think you can hold me up man?" DJ asked Justin. Before the model could reply Chris interrupted.

"You won't be holding him up exactly," Chris interrupted. "One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs," the host demonstrated. "If their partner falls the belay will stop them from crashing." he continued as he threw the slack to Alejandro.

"The catch?" Chris continued as he pointed to both sides of the cliff. "Both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like," each trap was shown in turn. "rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives," several bundles of Dynamite were shown already ticking along one stretch of rock. "aaaand a few other surprises."

We hear a cackle as Izzy appears from behind Chris.. "Chris has the best trap ideas!"

The host startles. "Don't do that again." Izzy shrugged. "The person on belay must also harness their partner up," Lindsay is shown smiling nervously at Alejandro while the Spainard smiles back. "It's all about trust people, and, remember, nev-er let go of the rope! Your partner's life depends on it!"

"You won't let me fall right?" Lindsay asked Alejandro.

"I assure you Lindsay, I will protect you with my life." The Spaniard promised.

"Never tried this before. Have you?" DJ asked as the model as he was harnessed.

"Not without a safety net. Far too dangerous." Justin answered nonchalantly.

Bunny peered out of DJ's pocket. The brickhouse picked him up. "Aw, sorry little buddy. You can't come up with me. You can trust Duncan. He's my buddy. Yo Duncan. Hold Bunny while I'm on the rock. " He said giving the bunny to the delinquent. "Thanks G.

"Fine but only cause it's you dude." He scoffed.

/

We see the two campers begin to climb. DJ is clearly the stronger of the two but he's also way more careful so the two are pretty evenly matched. All is going well until an explosion goes off, causing Lindsay to lose her grip. She falls but Alejandro is able to halt her. "Don't worry I've got you." The charmer called.

"I promised surprises!" Chris said, as he brought out a water gun. ""Habañero pepper sauce, anyone?" He sprayed the gun and a thick red sauce spewed out of the nozzle. It hit Justin. "Gah! My eyes! My perfect eyes!" Justin screamed, his head and shoulders covered in sauce. He let go of the rope and began to rub his eyes in an attempt to remove the sauce from them. In the background DJ let out a shrill scream as he fell to the ground.

"Muy caliente!" Chris said as he flashed the camera a smile. Another stream of sauce was headed towards Alejandro. The Spainard was now a large pair of shades. Thus he remained unblinded.

"Very impressive Chris, but it will take more than that to beat Alejandro Burromuerto!" The charmer proclaimed, flashing the host an equally gleaming smile.

We see a surprised looking Chris. "Do we have any more?" He whispered.

/

Slightly later in the challenge we see Lindsay climbing up the rock she begins to get a lead on DJ when another explosion hits her. She falls a bit and the force of the air below makes her skirt fly up enough to show some underwear. This is enough to catch the attention of Duncan and Chris.

"Well, you don't see that every day." The delinquent said with wide eyes.

"No, you don't, my man. No, you don't." Chris agreed casually.

DJ however was just below Lindsay, so he ended up seeing more of the undergarment. A lot more. Startled DJ let go and began to fall. The other end of the belay wrapped around Justin's foot. The force lifted Justin up the mountain and the two hit each other, hanging from each end of the belay.

"Ugh," The model groaned.

Lindsay had recovered and began to climb again, completely oblivious to the chaos she'd provoked. She reached the top. "Looks like the Gophers have won the first challenge!" Chris announced.

"Alejandro we did it!" The blonde cheered. She blinked as she noticed the Bass hanging from the mountain. "Did I miss something?"

/

(mess hall)

The second challenge began with the teams facing off at their respective tables. Bridgette and Cody for the Gophers, Gwen and Duncan for the Bass. After an obvious stunt double flipped behind the podium between the tables Chris began to explain the challenge.

"And now, round two! The extreme. Cooking. Challenge!" He announced. "Each team must choose who cooks, and who eats,"

"I'll eat, there's not much I can't stomach." Duncan told Gwen who thought a moment then nodded.

"I'll cook Bridge! You deserve it." Cody told her.

(Confessional)

Bridgette: Okay I'm not sure about this, but he's so earnest. Besides it's just cooking, it'll be fine right?

Static

"Today you'll be preparing fugu sashimi," Chris announced, "the traditional Japanese poisonous blowfish." Chef pushed a cart with a tank that held two fish in it. An incredibly basic diagram of where to cut the blowfish was projected next to the host, who grabbed a nearby pointer for help in his explanation. "The fugu blowfish contains enough lethal toxin to kill thirty people," Chris said as Chef tapped the tank with a fish net to puff them up.

"Fishies?" the cook said, picking up the fish by their tails, "meet your maker!" He threw the enlarged fish onto the cutting boards in front of Cody and Duncan. The geek looked nervous, but the delinquent was unfazed.

"They must be sliced veeerrry carefully," Chris told them, "to cut around the poisonous organs. The poison paralyzes the nerves, and," He grinned darkly, "there is no antidote!" He returned to his normal tone of voice. "So no worries!"

"You think you can do it?' Bridgette gulped.

"Uh, sure how hard could it be?" Cody tried to reassure her.

/

A plate of piled sashimi was shown as a sprig of parsley was placed on top. Gwen sighed."I'm finished."

Meanwhile Cody's plate held Sashimi that looked similar to Gwen's but was discolored. It looked a little, pinker?

Gwen pushed the plate to Duncan The delinquent popped a piece in his mouth with no hesitation. Nothing happened. He grinned. "Pretty good pasty, could have been spicier though." He teased.

Cody pushed the plate to Bridgette who looked at the food and nervously picked up a piece. Chris and Chef are shown watching excitedly as she slowly put a piece in her mouth, chewed and swallowed. She seemed fine.

"Phew I was really worried for a sec-" Her sentence was cut off by a gurgling sound as she fell over. The surfer grabbed the table in an attempt to stay upright, her skin now a bluish tint.

"Oh my gosh Bridgette I am so sorry!" Cody cried out.

"You tried your best." She gagged. The surfer fell to the floor, twitching as vomit flowed from her mouth. Cody winced, while Gwen covered her mouth in shock and Duncan stared wide eyed.

"It's cool," Chris told them, "give her twenty-four hours and she'll be up walking and breathing good as new." He turned and called. "Izzy!"

"You're going to help her right?" Cody asked.'

The red head ran in wearing a nurse outfit. "You called?"

"Take care of Bridgette then get her to the medical tent. Chef will take it from there."

"Okay!" The ginger cheered. Bridgette is shown in the middle of another spasm. Izzy leaned in to give her mouth to mouth. She let out a gurgled horrified scream as the scene faded to black.

\

(The dock)

We see Gwen and Duncan sitting on the dock in their swimwear. Duncan set bunny down next to him. "So how'd you know how to go about making that fish?"

Gwen smirked. "I have a morbid curiosity for death. I've done all kinds of research on poisons."

"That's cool." Duncan complimented. "And so's this!" He pushed her into the water then jumped in after her.

Gwen surfaced smirking playfully. "Oh, it is on!"

\

Bridgette is shown on a medical cot still suffering from the poison's effect. A trail of vomit led from her mouth to a nearby pool. She was making gurgling noises. The shot zoomed out to show Chef next to the cot, wearing a nurse uniform. He looked from the surfer to a syringe holding a purple fluid, a smirk on his face. "This won't hurt a bit," he told her with a tap to the needle, "it'll hurt a whole lot."

\

Gwen and Duncan are on the dock laughing. "Guess I know not to mess with you." The delinquent said.

"I had to get you back." Gwen told him.

"When you dunked me under the water I wasn't sure you't let me back up!" Duncan chuckled.

Gwen looked around. "Where's bunny?" Duncan's grin faded.

"He gotta be around here somewhere." he muttered walking down the dock.

"We have to find him, DJ will be so upset." Gwen worried.

\

The campers are standing in front of Chris just outside the forest. "Good news!" He announced. "The third round involves three more challenges! It's the Three Blind Challenges!" the host explained holding up three fingers. "It begins with the Blind William Tell, followed by the Blind Trapeze, and culminating in the treacherous Blind Toboggan."

DJ turned to Duncan. "So, where's Bunny? I miss him."

"Don't worry man I'll go get him." Duncan promised.

The host put a pair of safety glasses like those used in the paintball challenge on DJ, then placed an arrow on his head.

"Like legendary marksman William Tell," Chris explained as he walked back to a basket of apples some distance away. "you'll be knocking arrows off your partner's head with crabapples." He continued picking up an apple from the basket and tossing it up and down in his hand.

"Um, wasn't it the other way around?" Courtney interjected.

"Shush!" The host retorted. "Also," He showed the group a white band of cloth. "the shooter will be blindfolded!" DJ gasped.

"The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage," Chris explained the blindfold now around his eyes. He readied a slingshot with an apple. "wins." He released the slingshot and The apple hit DJ in the crotch. The Brickhouse keeled over.

"Ahh, nuts!" The host remarked as he peeked out from the blindfold. . "Ahh, nuts!" The host remarked as he peeked out from the blindfold. . "Ella and Crimson you'll be one team," Chris said as the two Gophers looked at each other. "Alejandro and Geoff, you'll be the other."you'll be one team," Chris said as the two Gophers looked at each other. "Katie and Beth you'll be the other."

"I'll shoot!" Ezekiel offered. Before Alejandro could protest , Chris threw the slingshot to him.

"Okay!" Chris said with a fist pump, "Let's rock and roll!"

We see Katie standing confidently wearing safety glasses with an arrow on her head. Alejandro is in a similar situation but is far more nervous. Across the clearing stood Ezekiel and Beth their blindfolds already on. Both shooters shot off their first apples. Ezekiel hit Alejandro's shoulder while Beth hit Katie's cheek.

Two more apples were shown flying through the air, Ezekiel hit Alejandro on the head while Beth's Katie in her more apples were shown hitting the two targets in succession. Katie kept crying out, while Alejandro winced at several close hits to the face. Eventually Beth shot an apple that impaled itself on the arrow causing it to fall off. The Bass cheered.

"Don' worry I can do it eh!" Ezekiel promised.

"Leshawna won already!" The host tried to tell him, but he let loose several more apples which hit, a grizzly bear, a seagull, and a purple apelike creature who was watching TV. The final apple hit a tree, bouncing off it to hit Ezekiel in the face. He fell over.

"Well at least he didn't hit me." Alejandro noted.

"Will he be okay?' Trent asked from the crowd.

"Probably." Chris shrugged.

\

In front of the remaining teens and Chris was a wooden structure consisting of two platforms with an archway above each. On either side of each arch a wooden beam connected the two sides. Two trapezes hung in the middle of the structure. There were wooden beams up each side that one could climb up. This was all suspended over a body of water.

"And now," Chris announced, "the Blind Trapeze! To avoid serious injury, the trapeze has been set up over this pond," He gestured to the pond before them. "which is full of jellyfish!" a group of purple-pink jelly fish are shown within the pond as an effect of crackling electricity played. Many of the Bass gasped.

"You two," Chris said as he threw blindfolds to Noah and Eva. "will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you when to jump."

"Then?" Noah asked.

"Then hopefully they'll catch you. Or that's gonna be one heck of a painful swim."The host laughed. "Okay! Hut hut!"

\

At this point all four teen are in position. We focus on Gwen and DJ. "So, where's Bunny at?" He asked her.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Duncan's feeding him." She said with a weak smile.

"Well that's nice of him, but I hope he brings me bunny soon." DJ sighed.

"Yeah." Gwen turned from him. "Duncan please hurry." She whispered. From on the trapeze Justin's eyes narrowed.

The focus moved to Trent swinging back and forth on the trapeze. Noah was standing on the platform. "I hope Chris put this together right. It'd be just like him to sabotage the platform." The guitarist joked. Noah didn't respond.

"Hey you've been kind of distant lately. If I did something I'd like to know." Trent told him.

Noah shook his head. "It's not you, well it is you, but it's not your fault? It's complicated."

"We'll talk about it later." The guitarist promised. "For now I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Noah smirked. "Sure."

"Then jump...now!" The cynic jumped and Trent caught him. The Gophers Cheered.

"Alright! Way to go Trent!" Cody cheered.

Chris gestured to the Bass Justin was now on the trapeze. "Okay Bass your turn!"

The model began to swing back and forth until he got some momentum. "Alright Eva on the count of three jump into my arms." He told her. The iron woman hesitated. "Don't you trust me?"

Eva took a breath and jumped. Justin caught her, but the iron woman weighed too much for him to handle. He ended up dropping her.

Eva landed in the pond, jellyfish spilled out as the water crackled with electricity. Screams of anger and pain could be heard as everyone winced.

"Ooo that's a point for the Screaming Gophers." Chris said.

(Confessional)

Justin: I may have underprepared for Eva's weight. (He shrugged) Oh well.

Static

\

At the medical tent we hear Eva groaning, followed by the sound of an electric shock as Eva entered the tent, a jellyfish still attached to her head. "I should have known he'd drop me!" The jellyfish shocked her momentarily revealing her skeleton. "Stupid jellyfish!" She growled, she tried to pry the jellyfish off her head and was shocked again for her troubles.

She sat on a free cot next to Ezekiel. The sound of the cot hitting the floor startled him. He shot up. "I'm up! Did Betsy eat the wrong plants again?!" He blinked as he took in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Infirmary." Eva grunted. "You know how to get this spineless fish off me?" The hulking man nodded and Eva lay down.

Ezekiel noticed Bridgette lying on the cot next to Chef. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"She'll be fine as long as I can get this in her." Chef said, showing Ezekiel a bowl.

"Good. I was worried she'd be like that ferever." He chuckled nervously. Chef gave him a pointed look. "Oh you want me to be quiet. I can do that, I'm the quietest. You won't hear me no not a word." Then he paused a moment. "I'm gonna be so quiet-"

"Shut up!" Chef snapped at him. He nodded in fear.

/

The campers were looking at a pair of toboggans leaning against a nearby tree as Chris explained the final challenge. "And now, the final leg!" he announced. "The Blind Toboggan Race!"

"Isn't this dangerous!" Courtney asked nervously.

"Each team will have a driver, and a navigator," Chris explained as the camera panned over the remaining teens. "The driver steers, while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah! And the driver will be blindfolded!" Several campers gasped..

"Not many of you left huh?" The host noted as he looked over the group. "We keep losing you guys!" He chuckled then waved his hand dismissively. "Oh well. Ah... Cody, Courtney, Gwen , and DJ." The two pairs looked at each other nervously.

\

We see all non competitors are at the finish line, except Justin. The focus shifts to said model at the top of the hill. He walks up to DJ a look of faux sadness on his face. "Hey, man, hate to tell you this but I think Duncan lost bunny."

The brickhouse frowned. "Well I have been wonderin' where bunny's at?" He turned to Gwen. "Do you think he's done feeding bunny?"

"Um I- That is…' DJ's eyes became misty as he noticed Gwen's look of guilt. "Justin's right. He hopped away. We've been trying to find him."

"You kept this from me? How am I supposed to trust you?" DJ asked her, hurt.

"I don't wanna get hurt either!" Gwen told him. She looked around. "I guess Justin left." She sighed. She turned to see Chef brushing something slick onto the toboggans. "Just lubin' them up," He said with a devious smirk. "Get a little more speed goin'." Concern grew on Gwen's face.

\

We see Chris and Chef standing over the gopher's toboggan. Courtney was wearing the blindfold. "On your marks!" The host called as he walked to the Bass, DJ now blindfolded. "Get set!" Chris put his foot on the Bass' toboggan and pulled out an air horn. The shot pulled out to show Chef similarly placed above the gophers. "Go!" The host set off the air horn and the two adults gave their respective toboggans a push.

The music became frantic as the gophers sped down the hill. "Right, left." Cody called. Courtney moved to follow his directions just barely avoiding the pines as she had hesitated a moment.

"Left," Gwen ordered. DJ moved left but they almost hit a tree. "Watch out for the tree!" DJ just barely missed it. Meanwhile The Gopher duo hit a sloped rock.

"Cody, where did you lead me!"Courtney cried as they ramped into the air.

Cody had a panicked look on his face. "Maybe if you trusted me more.!" A splash is heard and it is revealed the two had landed in a river Cody's eyes widened at the waterfall ahead. "I haven't kissed a girl yet, I can't die now!" The geek cried as they went over. Luckily they landed on an outstretched log and sprang forward.

The Bass are shown again DJ is refusing to steer. "DJ you have to steer or we're gonna die!" Gwen told him.

"Hey DJ!" Duncan called getting the brickhouse's attention. "Look who I found!" He opened his hands to reveal bunny.

"DJ, I told you we were looking! Duncan found bunny!" Gwen cheered in relief.

"Don't mess with me." DJ muttered, but he lifted his blindfold. "Bunny! You came back!" Now determined he replaced his blindfold. "A'ight, let's do this!"

"Left. Right." Gwen called as DJ expertly maneuvered around the trees. The Gophers landed just ahead of them.

Cody got a determined look on his face."Right." Courtney hesitated, causing them to nearly hit a tree."Left." She hesitated again. "Courtney you have to trust me!"

"But you poisoned Bridgette!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Okay yes, but that was something complicated. I'm just giving you simple instructions!" Cody told her. She frowned. "Please?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Right." Gwen said. "Left!" She yelled having seen some obstacle. An explosion went off nearby. The goth gripped the brickhouse as he asked, " What the heck was that?!

The focus moved to Chris who was holding a detonator in his hand and setting it off with glee. "We had a few explosives left over," the host told the viewers as an explosion went off in the distance. "and I just hate to waste." He depressed the plunger again and several clouds of explosives are shown being set off down the cliff as the drivers desperately call out orders. Until one blast exploded directly under the Bass, sending the two flying.

The Gophers cheered as their pair neared the finish line, only for the Bass to land directly atop it. The Gophers stopped mid cheer looking stunned while the Bass cheered.

DJ ran to bunny and grabbed him from Duncan circling the rabbit around in excitement. He cuddled bunny to his face. "Thanks for finding him Duncan, even if you did lose him."

"Whatever, man. It's just a stupid rabbit." Duncan scoffed. His eyes widened as he saw Gwen run towards him.

"Duncan!" She jumped into his arms and he swung her around. "You did it!" the two paused and noticed their position. Gwen chuckled nervously but went for it. The two kissed and several members of both teams cheered.

In the crowd Trent sighed. He looked devastated. A hand gripped his. "You'll find them dude." He glanced at Noah, a weak smiled took his face. "I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't but you're annoying when you mope." He smirked.

(Confessional)

Noah: I've been trying to decide if I should distance myself from Trent now that I like him more than I should. After this though there's no way I can leave him in a lurch like that. I just have to remind myself that the money is more important.

Static

The campers are shown revealing Bridgette still in a wheelchair being pushed by Chef and gurgling, as well as Ezekiel looking at the blonde with concern, and Eva smirking at the Bass several adhesive bandages on her face.

"And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race!" Chris announced, causing the seven teens to cheer. "Unfortunately, I said that these were blind challenges. By taking off the blindfold for a moment, you broke the number one rule, which makes the Gophers today's big winners!" The Bass frowned as the Gophers cheered.

"We did it Cody!" Courtney cheered.

"I told you, you could trust me." He said.

"And you were right," She smiled.

/

(Gopher Cabin: Boys side.)

Noah and Trent are hanging out on their bunks. "So what's been going on?" Trent asked him.

Noah sighed. "Well it's just, ever since the antler incident things have been kind of awkward around you."

The guitarist smiled. "Is that all?" He lay an arm over the other's shoulders and Noah was very grateful for his dark skin as it made his blush less noticeable. "Dude I know it was an accident. You don't have to worry. Things aren't gonna change between us just because of a thing like that."

Noah nodded. "Yeah, I guess I overreacted."

"Then there's no problem right?" Trent said, moving to leave.

"Right." The Cynic answered. The door shut as the guitarist left. "No problem at all…"

/

(Dock)

Gwen and Duncan were enjoying each other's company. The goth sighed. "So who are we voting for tonight?"

The delinquent smirked back. "Well I was thinking Justin."

Gwen blinked. "Justin?"

"Well yeah, he's got Katie, and Beth voting with him. This could be our only chance to take him out before the merge. All we need is Eva's vote." Duncan explained.

"What about DJ?" Gwen asked.

"He won't vote for Justin, but he also won't vote for us. So he'll probably vote for Eva. If we get her vote it'll be a tie."

Gwen nodded. "Good plan." Little did either know, Justin was listening in.

/

(Medical tent.)

Ezekiel was sitting nearby Bridgette, who was still in the wheelchair. "So I know you can't talk yet but I'm glad yer sitting up now." Ezekiel told her. Bridgette gurgled in response.

"I don' know what that means but I think yer happy too?" He shrugged. "Anyway, I don' really blame Cody, I don' think I'd know what ta do either eh." Bridgette gurgled.

"Yeah I know you already forgave him. Yer really nice like that." He smiled. "I hope yer gonna be able to participate in the next challenge. I'd hate if you got voted out." Bridgette was unable to smile but her gurgling sounded nice so he was pretty sure she agreed. "You know I really like you Bridgette."

"Are you gonna be here all day?"Chef growled from his spot nearby.

"I'm stayin' until Bridgette is better eh!" The homeschooled boy answered. Chef rolled his eyes.

/

(Bass Cabin: roof)

Eva and Izzy are on the roof chatting. "I can't believe you got shocked by a jellyfish! I am so jealous!"

"It hurt." Eva admitted.

"You want me to kiss it better?" Izzy asked. She leaned forward to kiss her when they were interrupted.

"Eva can I talk to you for a second?" Justin called from the ground.

"Uh, S-sure I guess." Eva answered. She gave Izzy an apologetic look and dropped to the ground. She approached Justin. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking about our vote tonight. I was thinking Duncan." He suggested.

"Duncan? Why, he's a strong team player." She noted.

"Which means he's a threat." He pointed out. "Come on, for my sake?" He whispered, flashing her a grin.

She sighed. "I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." He told her. Eva nodded as he left. She got back on the roof. Izzy pouted. "If I vote for Duncan it won't be because of him." She promised.

This was enough to satisfy Izzy who smirked. "Now where were we?" She leaned in… only to be interrupted a second time.

"Hey Eva can we talk to you?" Duncan asked.

Eva growled, "I'm busy."

"We're aren't going to leave until you talk with us." The Delinquent told her.

Eva groaned. "I'm coming." She got off the roof again. "What?"

"We're voting for Justin, you in?" Gwen asked.

"Why Justin?" Eva asked, though she knew why.

"He's got too much power on the team." Duncan explained. "We need you to vote with us."

Eva sighed. "Look I'll consider it okay?" the two nodded and made their exit. She got back on the roof. "I hate pressure."

"You seem tense. Let me help?" Izzy suggested.

Eva smirked. "Gladly"

/

(elimination)

They were down to the final two campers. "Looks like we only have one left," Chris said."Duncan and Justin." The two stared each other down. "The final marshmallow..." Chris paused.

(Confessional)

Eva: You know what? It's my vote, and not siding with anyone!

Static

Everyone was silent even as Chris paused. No one knew how the vote would go. Eventually Chris threw the marshmallow to the victor. "...Justin." The model caught it with a smirk.

"No! This isn't fair! We just barely got together!" Gwen Exclaimed.

"It's okay pasty. We both know who's behind this." Duncan said, narrowing his eyes as Justin.

Chris turned to the remaining Bass. "The rest of you are safe," he told them. "For now."

\

Gwen and Duncan stand on the dock before the boat of losers. "I can't believe they voted you off." the goth sighed.

"Yeah, it sucks but we both knew it was a gamble." Duncan shrugged.

"The odds just weren't in our favor." Gwen said. Duncan cupped her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Don't give up now. You're a determined chick." The two kissed for a second time.

"Duncan wait!" The two turned to see Eva on the dock. "I just want you to know I didn't vote with Justin."

Duncan smirked. "Thanks." with those final words he stepped onto the boat of losers.

A/N: To anyone wondering why I replaced Chef with Izzy for one scene, it's because I wanted Bridgette to get poisoned. That scene with mouth to mouth isn't nearly as funny with a girl.

This was an eventful chapter. Ezekiel's suspicious of Alejandro. Justin is still trying to get to Eva. Courtney learned she needs to put more faith in Cody. Then there's the big three. Duncan and Gwen consummating their relationship. Noah's dilemma and his decision. As well as Duncan getting voted out.

I like Duncan but of the relationships in limbo, Gwuncan was the easiest to tie off. CoCo, Troah, and the whole DJ thing still have a long way to go. Speaking of the DJ thing, remember there's a poll on my profile. If you want your opinion to count please use it.


	12. Basic Straining

A/N: So we reach the second to last episode before the merge. Let's see how it goes.

With respect to the reviewers.:

Gucci Mane LaFlare: Still a ways off I'm afraid, should happen within the first half of the post merge.

Team Gophers: Yeah I figured no one would see it coming. Eva and Izzy are a great couple. I'm glad I can write Trent as more than just a love interest.

Eva awoke, dressed, and was exiting the Bass cabin when she noticed Gwen sitting on the porch sulking. Eva was not one to feel sympathy but she found herself sitting next to the goth.

There was silence for a moment before Gwen sighed. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know I kinda get where you're coming from." Eva muttered. She wasn't good at the whole comfort thing.

"Yeah, because Izzy was gone for so long." The goth rolled her eyes.

Eva pushed down the urge to yell at Gwen. Controlling her anger was hard, but she always felt strong when she managed it. "Yeah, that's why I said kinda. Even though Izzy is still here, she's busy a lot of the time. The challenges and teamwork I have to do alone. I'm not good at teamwork."

Gwen's lip twitched upwards. "I couldn't tell."

Eva wasn't good at comfort, but she was good at motivation. "You know what Gwen? Duncan might be gone, but you and I both know what he'd want. He told you himself. He doesn't want you to give up. Duncan has faith in you. Are you gonna let him down?"

Gwen was silent for a moment, when she finally spoke it was firm. "No." Eva noticed a faint glint in her eye. Good.

The sound of a loudspeaker went off. "Listen up, you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock of Shame at 0900 hours!" Chef announced. There was a pause as everyone tried to figure out what he meant. " That means now, soldiers! Now!"

/

(The Dock)

The campers stood lined up on the dock of shame. At the end of the line was Chef wearing a drill sergeant uniform. "Line up and stand at attention!" He ordered through the megaphone, taking a correction stick in hand and walking down the line of campers. "You call this proper formation? Feet together!" He hit Katie in the shins causing her to yelp and forcing them together.

"Arms down!" He hit Eva's folded arms forcing them to his sides. . "Eyes forward!" DJ turned his head.

"Head up!" Bridgette's head was forced up by the stick, and he finished it off by hitting Ezekiel multiple times as his form was poorest.

"Oh this seems promising." Noah snarked at Trent.

"What did you say to me, soldier?!" Chef yelled.

"Nothing, I wasn't talking to you." The cynic replied.

"And you will continue to say nothin', until I tell you that you can say somethin!" Chef told him.

"Today's challenge will not be an easy one," The cook explained as he paced up and down the dock. "In fact, I do not expect everyone to come out alive." Alejandro rolled his eyes and received a smack to the back of his head for his troubles. The Spainard cried out and gave Chef a glare. "My orders are to make sure that all of the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one. The last one standin' wins immunity for their team."

"Where's Chris?" Courtney asked.

Chef didn't answer. "Rule number one!" Chef barked. " You will address me, as Master Chief! Have you got that?"

"Yes Master Chief!" Everyone replied.

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep," The cook continued. "and you will eat only when I tell you to eat! Is that clear?" He barked, the megaphone right in DJ's face.

"Yes Master Chief!" the brickhouse replied.

"Rule number two!" Chef continued holding up two fingers. "When you are ready to give up, you will walk to the end of the dock, and ring the bell!" He pointed across Eva and Gwen to a bell hanging from a wooden pole.

"Which brings me to rule number three! I'd like to get one quitter before the end of the first day, and that day will not end until someone drops out!" The cook reached the end of the docks and turned to the campers. . "And get your butts down to the beach, soldiers, now, now, now!" At his command everyone ran down the dock.

(confessional)

Eva: Please, like he's gonna tell me what to do.

Static

/

(Beach)

The campers stood in their teams. Next to each Team was a canoe in that team's respective color. A deck chair is near Chef. "Listen up!" Chef barked. "Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you takin' your hands off the canoe, and you will be eliminated! And no one eats lunch until someone drops out!" The campers looked at each other in dreadful anticipation.

"Canoes up!" Six pairs of hands lifted up each canoe.

"This is a piece of cheese!" Ezekiel exclaimed.

"It's cake Zeke, or pie." Bridgette chuckled.

"You call this a workout? I've bench pressed more weight than this." Eva scoffed.

/

The sun beamed down on the campers and several were getting tired. Courtney groaned, and Beth's stomach grumbled. "Come on, you sissies!" Chef taunted. "It's only been three hours!"

"Looks like they missed lunch today," Chris said in a surprise appearance.

"Mmhmm. Guess they just weren't hungry! Unless someone wants to quit now?" We see Chef on the Bass' canoe and Chris on the Gophers.

Ezekiel's stomach growled. Courtney glared at him. "Don't even think about it!"

Justin spoke from behind Eva. "Hey, just thought I'd tell you, how amazing your strength is."

Eva looked torn. Luckily she is saved from having to react by Gwen. "Now's not the time Justin!"

/

Night had fallen and Bridgette was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Twenty-five of us went in the jungle that night," Chef murmured from the deck chair, a campfire had now been lit by it. "Only five came back out..."

Gwen yawned. "What war were you in, anyway?"

"Did I ask you to speak?" Chef yelled at her. "Because I don't remember asking you to speak."

"Whatever. He so wasn't in a war." the goth scoffed.

It was at this point Lindsay broke. "Guys, I-I can't do this anymore." She said moving out from under the canoe. "I have no more feeling in my arms."

She trudged past Chef her arms drooping at her sides. Chef watched her walk past and smirked. "Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!" He squeaked.

"Lindsay, if you quit we'll lose eh!" Ezekiel cried out but it was in vain. The blonde reached the end of the dock and rang the bell with her head. The Gophers dropped their canoe upon themselves as the extra weight proved too much. While the Bass set their canoe down in relief.

Chef put his hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "Listen here," he said. "you have nothin' to be ashamed of." He dropped his kind tone and pulled out the megaphone. "Except bein' a little baby that let your team down!" He yelled in her face the power of his voice blowing back her hair.. "As for the rest of you," He continued turning to the rest of the campers.``head to the Mess Hall. Dinner is served!"

"Thank you." Beth sighed.

/

"Alright maggots, open your ears!" Chef yelled. "You've got ten minutes to eat before night training begins, so get to it!"

Several aggravated cries of 'night training?! And 'screw you chef!' came from the group of teens.

"Um, excuse me? Master Chief? Where's the food?" Gwen asked.

Several aggravated cries of 'night training?! And 'screw you chef!' came from the group of teens.

Chef gestured to a row of metal garbage cans beside him."You're looking at it,"

Ezekiel checked the can. "I'm pretty sure this is just garbage eh."

"Darn right! When you're at war, you take what you can get!" Ezekiel frowned and put his hand into the can, he took out a piece of what may have been food, blew on it and took a tiny bite. He gagged immediately.

"Well," Chris said, "I can see you've got this under control. I'm off to Craft Services! Coming?" he asked his co-host.

"Heck yeah, gotta get me some of that!" Chef agreed, following the host out of the room.

Gwen's hand is shown searching the trash can. She pulled out a banana peel.

"Okay, I will not be eating this." Alejandro stated,throwing away his tray.

"Me neither" Courtney agreed.

"Is Miss. C.I.T too good today's cuisine?" Noah smirked.

"I am going to be running for office one day, and no one is going to pull up a file of me eating garbage!" The type A exclaimed.

Ezekiel is sitting at a table with Bridgette. "I think you did good in today's challenge."

"Thanks Zeke. You did well yourself." Bridgette smiled.

Ezekiel gulped. "Hey Bridgette. I have something-"

"Excuse me, I'd like to have a talk with Bridgette?" Courtney intervened.

"Courtney?! Zeke was talking to me first." the blonde scolded.

"No, it's okay eh! I'm gonna go look in the garbage again." Ezekiel said, seeming simultaneously upset and relieved.

After he left Bridgette glared at Courtney. "What was so important you had to interrupt us?"

"I've been thinking, Heather might have been a b*tch but her idea wasn't bad. I was wondering if you'd be interested in an alliance with me?" The type A asked.

"Look Courtney, Zeke just got out of a bad alliance so I'd rather he didn't join a second one right away, and I'm not joining an alliance without him."

"Why not?" Courtney asked, looking put out.

"Being in an alliance means putting your alliance members above everyone else. Zeke's already been betrayed once. I refuse to leave him alone."

Courtney huffed "Fine."

/

Chef is on stage dancing to a version of thriller just different enough to avoid copyright. The campers follow his dance movements, including Lindsay oddly enough. Part way through the song, someone turned off the music. Everyone gasped.

"Eva what are you doing?!" Katie cried out.

"You said if one of us drops out we're done for the day, and I intend to hold you to that!" The iron woman yelled.

"We're done when I say we're done!" Chef barked. "Now drop and give me twenty!" Eva scoffed and proceeded to do push ups. "Anyone else got anything they want to say?"

"Uh, yeah. Can I go to the bathroom?" Gwen asked.

/

The goth stood in the restroom with a mop, bucket, and rubber gloves. She sighed, "Not exactly what I had in mind."

/

(mess hall)

Chef stood before everyone but Lindsayr seated at their respective tables, his hands behind his back."For your next challenge," Chef told them, "you will complete a 300-word essay about how much you love me. Anyone who falls asleep, or fails to complete the challenge, will be eliminated!"

We see the clock, it is currently 12:55. A spider had begun to build its web. We see it slowly build it to completion as the clock ticks away. It finishes at about three, the timer goes off. Everyone looks exhausted save Noah and Eva.

Chef began to collect the essays. He picked up Alejandro's. "I find Master Chief Hatchet's teaching methods positively repugnant. The maleficent nature of his instructions know no bounds." He ripped up the report. "Nice try. I know repugnant and maleficent are insults. I ain't stupid." Alejandro frowned as the co host continued.

He walked over to the Bass table where Justin was looking in a mirror. "Are those bags under my eyes?"He gasped.

"That's a shame. Your face is a treasure." Chef remarked. Everyone stared at him. "That is-" He began to speak gruffly again. "I don't care about your face sissy! You have not completed your essay!" Chef slammed his hand on the table, waking DJ. "You two slackers are out." He said pointing to a sleeping Trent as well. "The rest of you, get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours."

"We have to wake up early again?!" Eva growled.

"Do you wanna run fifty laps around this camp right now?!" Chef barked in her face.

"Uh, no!" Gwen said, putting a warning hand on her shoulder. "She'll go to sleep."

Chef gave her a warning look but moved on. Eva raised her unibrow. "I could have run them you know?"

"I do." Gwen nodded. "But you're also our best shot at winning this challenge. If you get tired we might lose, and I don't to be alone on a team of Justin and his fans."

Eva looked at DJ, Beth, and Katie. "I wouldn't either."

/

The remaining campers stood at the edge of an obstacle course containing a wooden wall with a climbing rope, a pair of hanging ropes with ramps leading to and away, a pair of high tires, and a set of swing axes. "You will all run this course until you can all complete it in under one minute. Am I making myself clear?" He said glaring at Eva.

"Please." She scoffed.

"Go maggots go!" Chef ordered. Everyone began to make their way across the muddy pit. Eva climbed the wall first, followed by Gwen. Further on we see Bridgette jumping through a tire. Katie is crawling under the axes at the end. Gwen swings across the gap at the end, followed by Courtney.

Noah falls over the wall, straight into mud. Ezekiel skids to a halt. "Uh we got trouble, Mister Chef Hatchet eh!"

Chef approached Eva shortly behind. Noah coughs up a bunch of mud. "I'm, gonna, suffocate!" He gasped.

"Ring the bell and report to the infirmary! Your tour of duty is finished." Chef told him.

"Tch, Weakling" Eva said.

"Back on the course soldiers, now! One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a poop wagon!"

"Whatever." Eva gruffly replied.

Sometime later we see more of the campers attempting to run through the course. We see Cody struggling to climb the wall again as Eva scales it easily. A mud covered Alejandro pushes himself through a tire. Gwen trips as she runs towards the axes. Courtney gets tangled up in the swinging ropes. Beth struggles to duck under the the while Eva runs though the course quickly. She barks at Beth as she continues. "Put your back into it!" .She ran straight into Chef.

"You just bought yourself twenty more push-ups!" He barked.

"For What?!" Eva growls.

"Running into your superior officer!" Chef growled.

"I'll show you superior!" With that Eva punched him. The cook growled as he shook with anger.

"Eva you've really made him mad!" Katie cried.

"One-night solitary confinement. In the boathouse." Chef ordered.

"Big deal. How scary can it be?" Eva scoffed.

/

We see Eva in the boathouse she sighs. "I really did it this time."

/

(Mess Hall.)

The Bass are picking at their bowls of mush. Gwen looks concerned. She picks up her bowl. "I'm gonna bring her some food."

"Why? She brought it on herself." Katie said.

"So? Eva still deserves a meal, besides if I were in her position I'd like her to bring me food." The goth replied. She left the mess hall.

/

(Boathouse)

Gwen walks to the boathouse with a flashlight. She opens the door and shines it in. "Eva you in there?"

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" Eva asked.

"You helped me out this morning, so I thought I'd return the favor." The goth said.

"You brought me paste?" The iron woman frowned.

Gwen chuckled. "Yeah, not much of a meal huh?"

"I'd rather eat the bait." Eva scoffed.

"That's all Chef would serve us after our 'pathetic performance' on the obstacle course." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "Bt you know who's really pathetic? Chef! I mean here we are busting our butts and being told to eat paste. While he tells his probably fake war stories and eats good food?"

Eva smirked. "True he does have good food doesn't he?"

Gwen smirked back. "Didn't Chris mention food at crafts and services?"

"He did." Eva nodded. "How about we get some for ourselves?"

"You ready to pull off a heist?" the goth challenged,

"more than ready." Eva smirked.

/

(Crafts and services)

Two 'bushes' walk towards it stopping just feet from it. Eva and Gwen poke their heads out and smirk at each other. We cut to the two crawling past a long table laden with delicious food.

"Twenty-five of us went to the jungle that night." Chef said as the two opened the fridge. Eva put a jar of peanut butter into the bag they'd taken with them. "Only five came back out." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"If we get caught, run away with the food." The goth instructed. Eva nodded.

"I mean, come on. " Chris told Chef. "I am nothing without my stubble."

"Amen, brother." Chef said pointing at Chris.

We cut back to the two teens, the bag now full of food. Gwen smirked and pulled out a dead fish. "This is for you Duncan." She said as she placed it in the fridge.

"Just a little present from the Killer Bass." Eva added. She grabbed one last thing, then the two ran away.

/

(Bass Cabin)

The party is in full swing. Eva and Gwen clink a pair of soda cans together. "Here's to sticking it to Chris and Chef."

"Duncan would be proud." Eva told her, the goth smiled.

Noah, Trent, and Cody are all talking to each other, the geek sitting on a lower bunk. "What's with the war stories? If it's to impress us they're failing. " Cody said.

"Physical activity is not my forte." Noah groaned.

"I'm not even planning to join the army! When am I ever gonna need this?" Trent asked.

From the side lines, Lindsay and Ezekiel sat, a plate holding a single ice cream sandwich between them. "I think you should get the last sandwich Ermando." The blonde told him.

"You can have it if you want!" Ezekiel offered.

'Lindsay shook her head. "You're my best friend Edmund, so you can have it."

"But I thought Ale-" The homeschooled boy began.

"Alejandro is really sweet and supportive. I definitely like him, but you've been with me from the beginning." Lindsay smiled.

Ezekiel beamed. "Then I'll take you up on yer offer eh!" He shoved the entire sandwich into his mouth. Then he groaned. "I shouldn't have done that." He ran out to the porch to puke.

As he began to relieve the contents of his stomach he heard Bridgette . "Zeke? Are you okay?"

Realizing the position he was in Ezekiel quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve and turned to face her. "Yeah I'm fine eh! Just thought I'd get some air." He said with a nervous grin.

"I just wanted to make sure. Besides you still haven't told me what you wanted to earlier." The blonde said.

Ezekiel swallowed. "W-well I dunno when I'll get voted out so I figure I gotta tell you while I got the chance." Bridgette looked confused. "Ever since I met you I've had a huge crush on you!" The blonde's eyes widened. "You're just so nice and pretty! I wanted to tell ya but Alejandro was always with you. So I got too nervous." the blonde was still staring. "You don't hafta like me back. Anyone would choose Alejandro over me."

Bridgette shook her head. "Wait what? Zeke I like Alejandro but," She frowned. "I like you too, I'm not sure how much yet but-" She leaned closer to him. "I know it's enough to do this." With that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ezekiel's face turned bright red. Alejandro watched from the door. His eyes narrowed, Courtney gasped nearby.

"Attention, all remaining boot camp recruits," Chef barked. "the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours! "Each group is shown listening to the announcement in fear. "And if I catch the sucker that took my desserts, your butt is mine!"

/

The final challenge began. The six remaining campers were hanging upside down from a tree. Gwen, Eva, and Katie on the left for the Bass. Alejandro, Courtney and Trent on the right for the Gophers.

"What you are experiencing," Chef said as he walked in front of them. "is an ancient form of torture.. By now, the blood has begun rushing to your head. " We see Trent who is beginning to look off. "The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool your eyes." Trent begins to shake, his eyes wider than normal and crossed inwards. "You may experience fainting spells." Trent fell out of the tree.

"You alright Trent?" Courtney asked.

Noah ran over and checked him. "He'll be fine."

Everyone adjusted their position on the branches. Moments later Katie sighed. "I can't hold on any more." She said falling off.

"The four remaining teens are shown again, and Courtney begins to giggle inanely as a result of the blood rushing to her head.

" Stop laughing this instant!" Chef ordered.

. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. Whoa!" She falls out of the tree in a heap. Still giggling.

"I expected more out of you, soldier." Chef admitted.

The score was one to two. Everyone waited with baited breath. "You can do it Al!" Ezekiel cheered. Alejandro shuddered, this was enough to cause him to lose his grip. He fell to the ground.

Moments later the Bass are shown holding up the two and cheering as they parade them around.

"Eva, Gwen!" Chef said, the group coming to a halt as the big man approached them. "Congratulations, soldiers. I'd go to war with you anytime."

"I'll keep that in mind when choosing my career." The goth chuckled. Eva said nothing.

"You do that, soldier!" Chef called as the team whisked them away to celebrate. "You do that." A single tear trailed down the cook's cheek.

/

(Gopher cabin)

Lindsay and Ezekiel are sitting on the porch. The blonde is incredibly excited. "Oh my gosh Edmund! You finally did it!"

"Well kinda, it was just a kiss on the cheek, and I still don't know if she wants to be my boyfriend." Ezekiel replied bashfully.

'Who cares! You know she's into you! Considering how hot Alejandro is that's amazing in itself!" Lindsay exclaimed.

The homeschooled boy frowned. "Lindsay are you sure you trust Alejandro?"

The blonde gave him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"W-well isn't kinda weird he was flirting with Bridgette and then after Tyler leaves he gets friendly with you eh?"

Lindsay smiled at him. "Don't worry, Alejandro hasn't tried to kiss me or anything. Thanks for being concerned though."

Little did either know Alejandro was watching this exchange.

/

(Bass Cabin)

Eva and Gwen sat on the porch together. "I can't wait to tell Izzy about our heist." The iron woman confessed.

"It must be nice, having her around…" Gwen trailed.

Eva frowned. "Yeah it is, sorry."

Gwen shook her head. "No need to apologize. If you hadn't talked to me this morning I'd have never won the challenge. I wouldn't have tried."

"That's quitter talk, and you're no quitter Gwen." Eva said.

Gwen sighed. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll be here. Justin has Katie, Beth, and DJ wrapped around his pinkie. We're the outliers on the team."

Eva nodded. "We'll just have to try to win then."

/

(Dock)

Courtney was enjoying a breath of air on the dock. Alejandro walked up to her. "We need to talk."

"What about?" The type A asked.

"Ezekiel has become a hindrance to gaining allies." The Spainard explained.

"True, I tried to ally with Bridgette but she doesn't want Ezekiel to be alone." Courtney admitted.

"Then we must get rid of him." Alejandro told her.

Courtney frowned. "But Bridgette likes him. I don't know why, but she does."

The Spainard put a hand on Courtney's shoulder. "He's only holding her back you know. She could make it far, but how far can she get if she's supporting Ezekiel?" Courtney looked unsure. "You want her to get far right? That's why you offered the alliance in the first place. In the end you'd be doing her a favor."

Courtney took a deep breath. "I'm sure I could convince Cody, but that's still only three vote. We need at least four, then the most it'll be is a tie."

"Leave that to me." Alejandro smirked.

/

(bass cabin roof)

Eva and Izzy are talking about today's challenge. The ginger is excited. "That sounds amazing! I wish I could have been there!"

` Eva chuckled lightly. "I do too."

"More importantly, you planned a heist without me?! I would have helped out you know?" Izzy pouted.

"We were in the middle of a challenge. It's not like I knew where you were." Eva told her.

"I know," The ginger whined. "It's just super disappointing."

"Next time we'll get you involved okay?" Eva smirked.

"Alright, now tell me about sneaking in again!" Izzy exclaimed.

/

(Elimination)

At elimination it was down to the final two. Lindsay and Ezekiel sat next to each other, both looking nervous, both for each other and themselves. "Campers… this is the final marshmallow of the night." After a few tense moments Chris called out. "Lindsay."

Bridgette gasped. "Guys how could you? Zeke's just barely gotten away from Heather!"

"I thought everyone liked me eh!" Ezekiel frowned.

"I didn't vote for you man." Trent promised.

"I believe you eh, someone probably set me up." Ezekiel admitted, Bridgette couldn't help but notice he glanced at Alejandro. "Anyway, Bridgette I gotta give you something." He reached in his pocket and handed something to her. "I made it myself eh."

The surfer examined the object. It was a clamshell carved out of wood and made into a necklace. The blonde smiled and put it around her neck. "Oh Zeke I love it."

"I lo-like you too." Ezekiel blushed. The two leaned in to kiss, but Chris pushed them apart just before their lips touched.

"Ezekiel the boat of losers awaits." The host said.

We watch as Ezekiel walks to the boat, Lindsay and Bridgette following him. As the boat leaves Lindsay calls out. "I'll never forget you!" she turned to Bridgette. "You coming?"

"Maybe in a bit." The surfer sighed.

Lindsay walked back to the fire. Alejandro was standing there. She ran over and began crying. "Why would anyone vote out Edmund!" The Spainard began to comfort her. He leads her away from the fire, this reveals on other person left at the pit. Noah sat there, staring blankly into the flames.

A flashback is shown. Alejandro is talking to Noah. "I couldn't help but notice your relationship with Trent has evolved."

Noah swallowed. "Well we have become good friends."

The Spainard draped an arm over the cynic's shoulders. "Good friends indeed. Yet I can't help but wonder if there's something more to it? Perhaps a deeper bond?"

Noah's eyes narrowed. "What are you implying?"

"Simply that if someone wanted to keep such things a secret they'd do well to vote off Ezekiel tonight."

Back in the present Noah sighed. "Sorry Ezekiel."

A/N: To say I didn't really want Ezekiel to leave is an understatement. I knew he wasn't merging though so I had to have him voted out here. You could say he's like Noah in world tour. He got wise to Alejandro too quickly and had to leave because of that. Still I hope I gave him a good send off.

Poll for DJ's love interest is still up. DJatie is still leading. Vote if you want, though keep in mind I still have final say. Especially if I can't get at least twenty votes. I do want a fair amount.

One last question for reviewers, I can't decide who should go next. It's between two characters. So who would you want to go further? A fan favorite with plenty of canon screen time already? Or someone less popular but with far less canon screen time?


End file.
